FateExtra: Ranse Eroica
by Irisu-Zerone
Summary: Fate/Extra Novelisation. With the grail war in full motion, 128 combatants fight to earn the holy grail, an object that grants any wish to its wielder. One master, thrown into the war, fights not just to survive, but to regain his lost memories as well.
1. Prologue 1: Begin of Madness

Summary: With the grail war in motion, 128 masters and servants fight for the ultimate prize, the holy grail, an object to grant any wish of the wielder. Watch as one master gets thrown into the madness as he fights not only to survive, but to regain his lost memories as well.

Prologue 1: Begin of Madness

_As far as I try to remember, I only began to recall events from that very moment on._

_I was a blank state. I held onto no memories except my own name._

_However, at that moment, it did not matter to me what memories I had, or whether they were simply a forgotten past. I was more focused on the task at hand. Even now, the image still lingers inside my mind. _

_Gold locks, fluttering even in the windless arena._

_Crimson dress, illuminated by the surroundings._

_A blood red sword…_

_There she stood, facing the effigy as we were, in the middle of the body of thousands of seemingly dead students._

_My first meeting with her was where it all began. The end of the normal…_

_And a prelude, to a war I wanted no part in._

"_So I ask of you, child…"_

"_Are you my Master?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days left: 2**

Each day to me feels mechanical, so _**damn **_mechanical.

Sometimes, I don't even remember myself waking up, putting on clothes or anything of the like. I just, open my eyes and let everything happen at one go. Honestly, my memory is as fuzzy as it gets, and the fact that I have a headache does NOT help me.

I don't even take note of what season it is, other than the fact that it isn't winter I'm sure. Is it autumn, spring, or maybe even summer? What day is it? What time is it? All these things seemed to have slipped away from my head.

Or was…none of these even real to begin with?

I try to clear my head and try to calm down for a moment…

…only to realise I'm suddenly walking to school.

The past few days have been anything but abnormal. It's the same rhythm, get up, walk to school. Later, I will go to attend classes and Taiga will trip and fall in the EXACT same position.

Then there's Shinji Matou, oh damn I swear I freaking HATE that guy.

Freaking blue head thinks he's all that and more. He's got the ladies, the smarts, the looks-alright, maybe you should scratch the last part. I don't really give a crap about that son of a bitch. I'm surprised that black haired kid in my class could stay friends with him at all.

I don't even think I'm going to bother doing the homework Taiga gave me today.

I got no friends in this bloody academy. I'm just waiting for the day I graduate, grow up and get a good wife…

"Hey, low life!"

For the love of God…

I'm gonna get myself out of here right this instant. I don't want to see bloody Matou's face at a time like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days left: 1**

We got some new transfer coming out of the blue today, a European kid it would seem. He introduces himself, name way too damn long for me to catch.

Until Taiga says we could just call him "Leo".

Damn it, I must have sub zero luck or something. Why in the world am I getting another stuck up bastard? I already got my hands full dealing with Shinji's shit. Well, at least he seemed to try and make proper friends with the student body.

And is wearing rich clothes to school an aristocrat thing? Because no one seemed to care that Leo wore his red suit-looking thing.

I have to comment on one thing though, seeing how Leo handled Matou really made my day, a nice change of pace for once.

As per usual, Shinji was gloating to that black haired boy (poor guy) about some wealth and fame nonsense that I honestly gave a last damn about. Suddenly, half the population of girls began to crowd, much to Shinji's surprise, NOT around him.

I chose that moment to count how fast his little fuse would blow.

Instead, the girls flocked to a familiar head of blonde that I could see from my back seat of the classroom. I don't clearly know what Leo was talking about, but from the words "add" and "divide by…", I could guess it was math. Unlike a certain Matou I could mention, this kid bothered to help people out with their work while NOT trying to condescend them.

What happened next I really laughed out.

"New kid is just desperate for some attention," I could hear Shinji, with no effort to lower the volume or hide the contempt in his voice, "people like him are just sad, really."

Then, Leo seemingly picked up the sound of Shinji's voice and turned around. I thought a fight was going to break out, so I quickly turned my chair to get a free view.

"Er..ah…" Shinji's voice shivers slightly, "What do you want? You wanna go?"

What a loser, he can't even BEGIN to sound threatening around that kid.

Leo stands up from his seat as I leaned forward in mine, praying this would actually get good. However, Leo doesn't retort, but smiles back at Shinji, "If I have unknowingly given you cause to be malicious, I deeply apologise for it."

"Shinji Matou, was it? I'll try not to upset you in the future."

The words could have been mocking, but the European new dude really knew how to throw in sweetness into that voice. You should have seen the look on Shinji's face.

I so would have took a picture, this was WAY better than a fight.

"Hmph, he knows when to bow down to true authority it seems…"

The hell…?

How thick skinned can one person get, seriously. I haven't seen someone as…ugh, some words can't even begin to describe that idiot, I swear.

"I'm such a nice, yeah," Shinji quickly nodded to himself, "I'll let it slide, not like he actually tried to piss me off or anything of the sort."

Okay, that was really one step too far…and I will not take another second of his bull.

I got out of my seat and walked past Shinji, dropping him an "accidental" brush against his shoulder as he stood up from his seat.

"Watch it, pea brain!" the idiot flew into rage, "look where you're going."

Giving him the finger, I walked out of class as his 'friend' tried to calm him down.

I STILL feel sorry for the guy, I should talk to him sometime about choosing real friends that don't abuse you like a dog.

Shoot…

This headache is killing me, I need a rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Week: ?<strong>

**Day: ?**

**Days left: 0**

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment my gentle days end…_

The headache has worsened, and I don't think I can bear it from much longer.

This insanity, this seemingly endless cycle that somehow, somehow repeats itself time after time keeps happening.

I walk towards the school gates. As per normal, a bunch of students were sitting around the school gate, waiting for the lessons to begin, talking about the EXACT same thing everyday.

Then there's Iseei Ryudo.

He's supposed to be my friend…as far as I can remember.

He always stands outside the school gate…as far as I can remember.

Damn, I'm supposed to remember something, many things, but even thinking about remembering is so strenuous I nearly pass out.

Issei doesn't even begin to notice my fatigue.

"Morning, lovely weather we're having don't you think?"

Again…he says that every single morning.

"Huh? Why so surprised," he continues, "the student council already announced that we will conform to the school rules strictly starting today…"

…

What?

What the hell, didn't you already…

He runs through his spiel, as if it's the first time he's ever done this.

I already know what's next, I know what he's gonna say.

This has happened not once, twice…

It's like the world was repeating itself.

A wave of nausea washes over me. I feel sick, not because of whatever I ate…if I did eat in the first place. I feel sick because the world is going in circles. Not even a continuum shift, but the same thing over and over again.

Gosh I think I need to puke.

"First, let me check your student ID. Obviously, it should be with you at all times."

Reluctantly, I took out my student ID to show him.

"Great," he nods his head and smiles, "in case of an emergency, it'd be great if you have your student ID."

"**Shin Saeta."**

Yes, Shin Saeta, my name…

"Now time for uniform check…"

I could take no more of this…

Quickly, I push past him and make my way through the school gates. Behind me, I could still hear Issei talking on and on about how I was a model student and all that crap.

This is giving me the chills, but one thing I know. Something is twisted, this is not the Tsukumihara Academy I know.

**(Evening)**

I did not concentrate a single bit during class, knowing what was going to happen anyway. The same old cycle, repeating itself. Sometime through the afternoon break, my vision had gone wonky, like a buzzing television. I could not see clearly in front of me, practically distorted.

Uneasiness.

Emptiness.

Futility.

I feel it, I feel something is going to happen. I get the sudden urge to shout out, shout out in hopes that someone will hear me and explain to me what the damn hell was going on.

But I cannot as the headaches further crush me.

Practically dragging myself out of the classroom, I pondered on the current few **options **that I had.

I could just get out of school through the main gate and just head on home. Hopefully, by getting back, I could somehow wake up from this horrible nightmare…

No, I can't. I don't know why, but something forces me to stop that thought immediately.

Crap…what other options do I have…

Lost in thought, it took me a moment before I realised that I had arrived on the first level. Down the hallway to my right, I see a student in red…

Leo…?

As soon as Leo vanishes down the hallway, I see a student running after him. Wait a second, I recognise that black spiky hair, wasn't that the guy who was always with Shinji?

If I can recall clearly, Leo isn't the only strange thing I noticed around campus, but many other things as well…

That can only bring me to one, certain conclusion…

There are people here who should not have existed in the first place. The mysteriously vanishing students, the distortions, memory loss…

It's all coming to me now…

Sudden thoughts rush into my head…

_What is the truth?_

_What defines the world you know?_

_There is a reason why you're here._

Suddenly, a burst of distortion hits me. For a moment, everything went fuzzy. Forcing my eyes to look straight, I saw the black haired boy and Leo talking up ahead. I snuck my way toward them, carefully pressing my body against the war lest they heard me.

"The detail of this wall is rather exquisite…" came Leo's voice. There were a lot more stuff he said, but I couldn't make out.

Damned headache…

"What do you guys think…?"

You guys? Suddenly, I get this strange feeling he knows I'm here.

"This must be the first time we are having an actual conversation."

Oh crap! He noticed me? Wait, he couldn't have. The other boy was still there, but I could feel the words being directed at me as well.

"It has truly been an interesting experience for me. Honestly, other than these few days, I have not attended school before. I must comment, it has been very fun."

Aristocrats. That word somehow made its way to my head, great timing there.

"However, I did not come to have fun, but for reasons you may or not understand," he continued as I heard his feet shuffling, probably turning back, "Farewell."

"Or maybe that isn't the proper word. I get the feeling I might wind up meeting you again. A 'see you later' may just suffice."

Dang, I can't let him get away!

Springing from my position, the creepiest thing happened: Leo walked right through the wall and vanished. Not only that, the student following him also vanished through the wall spot where Leo had touched.

Walking up, I inspect the wall.

"Ah…so this is what it is…"

I see now that the way to the truth, the way to these feelings I have, will begin after I walk through this…

"Door…"

I stepped in…

**Location: ?**

My thoughts proved me right, this area, this maroon coloured area is definitely something not of this world.

As the door closed, permanently, behind me, I could feel an invisible presence at my back. This presence will be what guides and helps me through the upcoming trials I would face. I know, I just know that without any explanation, I knew…yet did not know what that presence was.

_A sword and shield for what lies ahead._

At least, I have the briefest idea of what might be going on here. The white, orange lined effigy that I had seemingly not noticed suddenly sprang to life. Looking ahead and sighing, I could only trust this doll to walk with me through the darkness that, literally, lay before me.

Following behind me, the doll and I went into the looming darkness that was before us. Not long after, I had found myself inside a black, empty space. Looking down to make sure I had a firm platform, I noticed a trail of lights up ahead.

"Oh man…what now…"

Carefully, I slowly made my way through the corridor of darkness, with only my shoes and the effigy making small *click, clack* sounds now and then.

As we proceeded deeper, I took note of the increasingly illuminated area. Loads and loads of coloured data zoomed above and beneath me. Some of them even began to join together, forming what seemed like a stack of lego blocks…

At the end of the seemingly endless darkness was a bright light which shone from a floor panel. Stepping onto it, I felt the area around me start to warp. Soon, no longer was my area a dark corridor but a well thought out, and very, very blue…

Dungeon.

That was the word that came to me as I walked even further through the newly structured maze.

"_Welcome, potential master."_

I jump back at the sudden voice speaking from the empty sky.

"_If you are looking for answers, please proceed through."_

"Like hell anyone needed to tell me that now, after all I've just been through," I murmured as I ran down the only straight path laid out for me.

"_In front of you, an __**item folder.**__ A parting gift to your upcoming trials…"_

As the voice said, a glowing square box appeared in front of me. Touching it, the box split open to a small green stone. As it floated down into my head, I felt a sudden knowledge of the item as it dissipated into data.

"An ether shard…recovering a tiny amount of injury for the one that fights in my place…"

"_Very good," _the voice said, "_now, proceed."_

I didn't have to go forth too much before being blocked by some security programme that floated in front of my face, preventing me from proceeding.

"_Before you is an enemy programme," _the voice explained, "_it is made to attack you on sight."_

"I think I noticed," I gulped as I took a step back.

"_But of course, you are fragile. The effigy will take your place in battle. If it is destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm."_

"_In simpler terms, you will die."_

Oh wait…what!

"_There's no need to be afraid."_

Somehow, I sensed mockery in the voice.

"_Just do as I tell you and the tutorials will finish faster than you think it will."_

With that, the enemy programme made its way towards me. As if on instinct, the effigy leapt over me and stood in front, taking on a battle stance.

"_Now, listen closely…"_

* * *

><p>WTF IS THIS!<p>

Is what you good people out there are thinking. I just got Fate/Extra recently, and it ISH AWESOME! I couldn't NOT write a fanfic about this now couldn't I?

Ugh…the prologue may seem awkward, but the game starts out weird too so…yeah sorry bout that.

Reviews would be nice, constructive crits are welcome for sure too.

Ps: The game does feel similar to persona in so many ways…


	2. Prologue 2: The Girl in Red

Time for the next chapter of Ranse Eroica!

Prologue 2: The Girl in Red

For the third time in that dungeon, I watched in amazement as the effigy carried out the commands, effectively causing the enemy programmes **guard **to immediately **break. **

It was just as the mysterious voice had told me, follow his instructions and I would be able to survive this mad dungeon. I learned much of combat: The effigy was to fight in my place as some sort of avatar while I would give out specific commands for it to immediately **attack **the opponent, **guard **an attack or to try and **break **the opponents guard.

Though sometimes, the effigy DID act on its own, I guess machines have somewhat of an AI as well.

…

Heh…this was easy.

I can do this thing. I can get through this dungeon easily, I'll reach the end of it no problem at all.

"_Very good," _the voice sounded over the empty sky once more, "_now up ahead is the last enemy inside this dungeon, proceed to it."_

Finally, the last one.

Jogging up toward a red floating orb in front of me, I snapped my fingers, signalling for my effigy to take up its position in front of me.

"_I have taught you the basics of fighting, and that is all I have to teach you. Now, use whatever you have learnt to defeat the foe in front of you."_

"_True experience only comes with a real battle."_

I get the feeling that the voice of this person could be like an old priest wearing some kind of black jacket, throwing smirks everywhere, but that's not the point. First off, the enemy looks like its going to retract back, that usually would signal a guard move.

"Break it, then do whatever is necessary…"

True to my predictions, when my effigy swiped its hands sideways, the ball of data recoiled and got some of its sides chipped off. The effigy proceeded to mercilessly attack the programme without showing any signs of stopping.

*BAM*

My eyes snapped open as my effigy got knocked to the ground, probably missing the right timing to break it and getting attacked in the process.

That wouldn't really be a problem, I thought as the effigy stood back up. The enemy programme literally had sparks sputtering out of its round shape. One would easily deduce that it was going to fall any time soon. If that's the case, I say one more attack would do it.

"Alright, just keep **attacking **it."

Leaning back for a second, the effigy blasted forward and, with one stab, crushed the enemy programme instantly.

The small ball of electricity sank to the ground slowly. Within moments, it was reduced to nothing more than a forgotten pile of data. I wiped my forehead. This one was a little tougher than the rest since it had different coordinated moves, unlike the first three which only did a specific action.

"_Quite a feat you have accomplished already, potential master," _the voice congratulated me once again, "_you have passed all the required basic training here. Do you see the path that lies ahead of you? Move forward."_

"_There, we will decide if you are worthy, or not."_

My gosh, this guy, he talks way too much for his own good.

Dusting my school jeans a little, another path way seemed to magically open itself before me. Honestly, by this time, nothing that actually happened surprised me anymore. Seriously, if a girl in a translucent dress pops up carrying a sword, I think I might not react at all.

That, or its just and overstatement.

* * *

><p>I made it.<p>

That last one path was pretty damn long, and had a door at the end of it no less. Pushing it open, the effigy and I stepped out what I made out to be some underground church hall-thing.

The oppressive air of the dead where spirits of the dead linger.

This is where my goal is, though not completely clear cut, my final trial would began here.

Only a few steps ahead of me I see someone lying down on the floor, his face upwards. On closer inspection, I nearly crapped myself.

It was the guy who followed Leo through the wall!

I quickly ran over to his side, shaking the guy, "Hey, wake up. What are you doing down on the floor man? Get up." After shaking him a few times, I noticed for a moment his body felt stone cold, his skin looked abnormally pale.

And then it hit me.

"Oh God help me…"

I didn't know how managed to overlook a very important fact, but as I pulled back my hand, I came to a realisation that he surely was dead. I can no longer think coherently. I stare at the corpse, obviously shocked and feeling as cold as it probably was.

That was when I started to notice something, many things around me, not just the body of the boy. In fact, there were a few-no, dozens and dozens of bodies besides the boy of followed Leo. Like the boy, whatever the trial they had to face, they made it this far, but only to fail miserably at the end. I clenched and unclenched my fists, seemingly trying to find ways to calm myself down.

"Damn it…I think I need the gents, I wanna puke…" I cursed unconsciously, "Wait a second, what the hell is that?"

A tall, white doll with orange lines sat beside the boy. Noticing my presence, it turned its faceless head toward my direction.

An effigy.

Considering all the other programmes I had to fight previously, I could deduce that this was another opponent I had to fight.

_The final trial…_

Without any form of warning, the effigy stood up. Slowly, it made its way towards my effigy and I. At the back of my mind, something told me that this was a battle I could not win.

"The hell, why am I thinking about this? I just have to beat this thing, no issue," I shook my head and tried to concentrate.

"Now, I think I should…"

Not even finished planning an attack, the two effigies leapt into action.

"Oh shit…"

The enemy swung its fists at my effigy, though easily countered with one swift jab from mine. However, as the assault continued, the other one managed to ward of my attack and counter with a low kick, sending my effigy to the ground.

After that were a series of consecutive attacks that I could not even comprehend. My effigy got sliced, twice across its "head". From my angle, I could see the gash marks on the side. After that whe it finally tried to counter attack, it was blocked, only to receive a revenge blow from the enemy.

"Not good, here comes the **extra attack…"**

True to my thoughts, my effigy was sent flying back as the enemy landed a kick to its head. The fight looked like it never even began. In fact, I don't even think it lasted a mere minute!

My effigy tried to stand itself back up, but no, it ran out of energy at that moment and crumpled to a lifeless doll onto the ground. No completely at the enemies mercy without one to fight in my place, I took a step back, not caring that whatever I did now was futile anyway.

"_How very saddening, young man."_

As soon as the voice appeared, the effigy charged towards me.

"_It seemed like you had potential. Alas, you are bound only to end up like those before you."_

"_Such a disappointment."_

*SLASH*

…

*THUMP*

The motion was quick and swift. I did not even have the time to even say my own last words as the effigy swung its hands, slicing across my body. Feeling myself lose it all, I crumpled to the ground, my consciousness fading away.

Heh, and I didn't even lose any blood, how was this possible…

"_The time has come, with your inevitable loss, I now declare this round of preliminaries over."_

I don't even have the strength left to say anything, I can only curse silently as I face the ground. I took one glance at all the bodies around me. I guess it seemed inevitable at the moment that I would join them and be one of them soon.

Maybe I should just die now…it'd be better.

"_Farewell, potential master…"_

…

No…

Screw this, screw all of it. I refuse to die here, I damn refuse. There's still so many things in this world I haven't done yet. Heck, I don't even have a girlfriend yet!

I clench my fists ever so tightly, trying to summon all of my strength to get back on my feet. However, as I try to even damn move, unbearable pain shoots through my body and forces me back down. I do not give up yet as I try once more.

"Argh!"

Like the previous time, I can't move my body still. At this rate, I won't even be able to feel anymore.

"_I hope you find peace, in your own annihilation."_

…

No way, no freaking way!

The pain still lingers in my body, that's for sure. In fact, all five of my senses seem to be blazing with fire. It hurt to even open my eyes. Still, I grit my teeth and continue clenching fists, only much, much harder this time round.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of the pain.

I'm afraid of losing my senses.

I'm afraid of dying.

The worst of it all: I'm afraid of dying, vanishing of the face of the Earth without whatever rational rhyme or reason.

No, damn freaking way, is Shin Saeta gonna vanish here.

"_Give up, young one. I can sense your struggles. Just close your eyes and let the pain take you."_

Screw it, screw the voice. Damn it, damn it to hell!

It's alright if I'm afraid. It's alright if I'm afraid of pain, afraid of death, afraid I'll die.

Opening my mouth I yell out, "I'm not…I'm not going to die here! What's the point of going through everything up till now if I'm just gonna die, huh! My pain, my headaches, my constant worries for the seemingly unknown? What the damn hell is all of that pain and trials for if I'm going to die here!"

"So lemme tell you, NO WAY AM I DYING LIKE THIS!"

"Indeed!"

The sudden voice stops my ranting at the unknown. This voice was unlike the previous one. This voice was higher pitched, with a slightly upper class tone and a slight air of arrogance around it. However, it was not like Shinji's, or even Leo's.

It felt…powerful.

"Well spoken, nameless traveller," the new voice continued, "even if the world will never hear of your desires, I shall always admire and respect you for that. Close your hands into fists and raise your head! Your end has yet to come!"

"Your destiny starts now!"

Slamming my fists against the ground, the effigy that stood still backed off as I rose to my feet. Around me, the two of the three stained glasses cracked, leaving only the one in the middle intact.

Light now engulfs the room. Drawn towards it, I dragged my feet towards the light. I didn't notice it before, but something from the floor was rising into a position.

"That form...!"

With my senses now regained, I managed to clearly make out the person that turned towards me. Blonde locks, with the back of her hair tied in a small bun. Red blouse and a long skirt and a slightly arrogant look on her face.

Even as she walked towards me, I could sense an overwhelming aura of power emanating from her. It was through this that I knew: don't screw with this lady, or die.

"Now then, I ask of you…"

"Are you my master?'

A sudden flood of information rushed through my head. Without even thinking, I blurted out the answer on instinct, "Yes, I am your master."

The girl folded her arms and nodded, "Hmm, I see that your words are few, but are beautifully spoken nonetheless. If so, I won't even ask how grateful you feel for summoning me."

Somehow…even though this girl seems about as stuck up as Shinji…

I feel a calming aura from her.

"All right, I give my blessing. I now bestow you the honour of being my master!"

Eh…?

Suddenly, the girl grabs both my hands and pull me to my feet. Before I even get a chance to feel how warm and soft her hands are, a sudden pain shoots through my right hand, as if something was carving itself into my hand.

"What in the world…?"

The pain leaving after a mere moment, what was at the back of my hand appeared to be a crest. Now totally confused, a swap glances between the crest on my hand and the beautiful girl before me. In that mere moment, I take in her form once more and…

Huh? Is it me or is her skirt…

I look away slightly, hiding the slight redness that tints my face.

"Is something amiss master?" the girl tilts her head as she lets go of my hands, "your face is red."

When you have a skirt that's pretty much transparent in the front, how can I remain calm? Well, I wanted to say that at least. I mean come on, I'm still a guy.

A noise behind me brings me back to my senses. I whip around, the effigy from before now taking a fighting stance.

Damn, recalling defeat is NOT fun.

"What an excitable master I have," the girl smirked as she walked past me gracefully, "Why are you so flustered?"

"Of course, you would be in my presence."

At least I'm better now that the front of her skirt isn't in my direction now.

"While I am by your side, have no fear that you may lose your way," she stood firmly and faced the effigy, "remember that victory is all that matters."

Suddenly, the girl thrust her hand forward, causing a blade to manifest in her hands. Spinning it expertly, she pointed it at the effigy, "My blade is the ultimate instrument, even the muses themselves would bow before the sound it makes!"

"Master, strike with my sword. Show me what you are capable of in this battle!"

I know not the name of this girl yet. I know not fully of what is going to happen.

But I know I can place my trust in this girl, trust in the one that fights before me. Now, I will lead her into victory!

"Let us begin! Praetor!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for a double chapter prologue guys.<p>

Read and Review ^^


	3. Chapter 1: Servant Saber

Next!

Chapter 1: Servant Saber

"You…you sure know your stuff, don't you?"

"Praetor, are exacting that you have no confidence in my abilities? Give your orders out and I will do as you see fit," the girl in red jumped back after having gracefully dodged a successful swipe from the effigy, "if that is so, I will rightly prove that I am far superior to this abomination.

…

What the hell is up with all those big words?

Oh and, about my current situation? After the girl had appeared, she had immediately shot of into action and started to battle the effigy. I couldn't really describe what was going on. She swung her blade like that of a skilled swordsman. The way she danced around the battlefield was…

Somewhat alluring…

Biting back whatever I wanted to comment, I gave out instructions, "It doesn't look like it'll last much longer. One or two attacks should finish it off, but maintain your guard. If by your third move it doesn't respond, break it."

It feels as if ever since that girl appeared, all my instructions had suddenly felt more confident. It was as if I KNEW she would finish off the enemy for me.

"Very well, master. The enemy is reeling, so let us end this charade!"

The girl charged forward once more and, once again, I was captured but her fluid movements. Entering into her opponents attack range, her small figure crouched low at the precise moment and she gave the effigy a swift slash at its abdomen.

Stunned from the previous move, the effigy stood itself for another one of the girl's diagonal swipes.

Wait, it's hands are raised…

"Watch out!"

At my warning, the girl withdrew her sword and raised it above her head, blocking the blow, "I appreciate your concern, master, but an enemy such as this is no match for me!"

Now fully vulnerable, the effigy could do nothing as she smoothly parried its moves with one deft stroke.

And now that its been hit with this many consecutive strikes.

"Time for the grand finale," the girl yelled as she did a little flip in the air, bringing her sword down on the mechanical abomination. Suddenly, it began to shake and shudder and before long, broke into pieces.

Wow…

There's no way it can move now, I mean, the effigy was now in bits and pieces. No…no way it can still function after being effectively torn apart, right?

The girl swung her sword once more, causing it to vanish. She then folded her arms, expression unreadable, "That was all the fight that I get? This is truly a let down. I wait for so long, and all I get is this? I demand of something more."

I would raise my finger and object. However, as I said, she looked like she could kill any moment.

Yeah I was scared, bet you would be too.

However, I did notice something. The heat where the mark bore itself became increasingly sharper during the battle against the effigy.

"_The mark on your hand is a command seal. It is a sign that you hold complete dominion over your servant."_

Oh geez, random voice pop up now when I'm gonna die why don't you? And were you not dropping sarcastic comments of my previously imminent death?

"_You can use it to give three absolute orders your servant must obey. Think of it as an emergency strengthening item."_

"_It is also proof of your participation in the holy grail war. If, by any means you lose it, you would be immediately disqualified. Which means well…you die."_

"I actually sort of figured that out already," I rolled my eyes at the last comment.

"_I understand your confusion but please bear with it for awhile. After your amazing feat, I must give you some praise. You have endured much to make it here, so do take your time for a moment and rest, for you will definitely be needing it soon."_

"_It was a clumsy effort, to say in the least, but that made it all the more amusing anyway."_

I really want to find this bastard and punch him now, whoever he is.

"_Oh, curious of my identity are we?" _the voice chuckled, "_truly I am honoured. I am merely a part of the system, no more. I am but a guide, tasked with helping and given the personality of a previous competitor. I am no more than words, no more than a mountain you conquered, no more than a record of the past."_

"So technically you're not going to answer me even if I ask you to shut your mouth and cease your gloating?" I suddenly snapped, unable to hold my annoyance, "well, not like you would anyway, seeing as you love your voice so much."

The girl in red, or now my servant, actually seemed if not slightly amused.

"_Exactly," _the voice proclaimed, a little too arrogantly for my tastes, "_Well…this is unexpected. I just received a commendation about you, something about having the 'blessing of light'."_

I don't know who on Earth would say such a thing to someone like me. Well, at least that's one less person that thinks otherwise of me as a useless bum.

Although, the voice's "I expect good things from you" sounds way more like an order than any form of encouragement. Oh, whatever.

"_Now let us commence your baptism."_

With that, the girl in red took her place beside me and looked up at the glassy sky.

"_You have proven yourself worthy of honour. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress permits you to exist."_

Look beyond and accept? I just followed the flow…

"_However, this is only the first step to many battles to come. Be jubilant young knight, for your journey begins now! The Holy Grail War begins now!"_

"Wait a minute!" I yelled out, "I still don't get what is going on around here!"

"_The holy grail. An object of great power that once existed in the world. One that could grant an object that whosever desires. People dubbed it the Holy Grail and great conflicts ensued over who would possess it."_

"_This war, this system you are in as a modernised version of those struggles," _the voice kept rambling. However much I wanted it to shut up, something prompted me to keep listening, "_You stand at the entrance of a war where many magi will perish from trying to obtain the grail. Listen Magi, if I had not bestowed the Earth desire, you would merely be a saint committing a sin."_

"The hell did you just say!"

"_Now, go on and fight to the death, for the grail, the ultimate prize awaits!"_

Kill? Kill people? Was that what he was trying to tell me? Kill all of these other 'Magi' in order to get some cup I've heard about in Arthurian Legends?

Damn it, these mind screw is killing me…

"_However, in every way, a weapon is needed."_

My servant's eyes squinted when the voice continued, "_That is your servant. The spear and sword that strikes, and the shield that defends. A legendary soul whose purpose is to pave your way to victory, that person is right beside you."_

I look over at the young woman, who also turns at me and shoots me a smirk. This is my servant, my sword and my shield…

"_I will now open the gates and let the war begin."_

I felt light grow brighter as the command seals in my hand start to burn up.

Tch…not again!

Unable to bear anymore pain, I let loose of my consciousness and drop to the ground. Before I faded to black, I heard the voice once more.

"_Now, let the Holy Grail War begin!"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I am dreaming.<p>

I see fires ravaging the place around my vision. Houses are collapsing as I try to gather my mind. Looking around, I see people falling into despair, screaming and crying out.

"Dear God…"

This…this is where the conflict started.

With this, the world that was will be restored. Was this a vision, was this a memory of something of the past? There was only one thing I knew.

I am the only survivor.

No…no. This has to be a nightmare, wherever this was. Everyone was screaming, shouting and crying out. I feel helpless as I watch them. Soldiers, men, women and even children. It was a grotesque survival of the fittest.

Until death comes…and peace is here…

It then starts to rain. As the rain comes, people close their eyes, letting the coolness of death take them away, alone and forgotten.

No..stop!

I wanna wake up! No more of this!

NO MORE!

* * *

><p><strong>Week: 1<strong>

**Day: 1**

**Combatants Remaining: 128**

"Oh gosh…" I mutter to myself as I slowly blink awake, "that was one mind screwing dream I had alright. Definitely something I do not want to see."

From my lying down angle, I surveyed the area. From my fuzzy memory, this was the school nurse's office. I guess I must have been brought here after I fainted in the arena previously.

"Ow…"

I try and move a little, only to feel some pain in my head. I guess I better get up slowly.

Hmm…

Servants…effigies…stupid priest voice.

"Could that all have been just a dream," I could not help but muse out loud, running my hand through my think brown hair, "it could have been. No real experience could have been that awkward."

"Yeah…yeah it must be!"

…

No…no wait.

This is the nurse's office, that much I get. However, something feels off, like an unfamiliar surrounding. Leting out an annoyed groan, I sat myself up.

"Bu what's so different," I stretched my arms, "I just don't see Sakura around, is all."

"So you are finally awake. Looks like feebleness knows no limits after all."

No. Freaking. Way.

THAT VOICE!

I let out a slight yelp as I fall backwards, my servant appearing in front of me. So I guess…it was all real? Oh gosh…

Urgh…I can see her…undergarments again. Stupid transparent skirt messing with my decency…

"While you were knocked out, I was bored to death. In fact, the only thing I could do was watch your sleeping face," she placed one hand on her hip, shooting me one of those famous smirks, "though I must say, your sleeping face did rather provide me something to look at.

"He-hey!" I retorted, "what was that for?"

I have no freaking clue why I respond that way, but all I know is that I have to keep the redness from going to my face. From afar you'd think this person as some sort of valiant knight of a man, but its actually some would be-dominatrix woman.

That's what I think anyway.

"Oh well. I guess its for the best, seeing as the Holy Grail War just started…" the girl sat herself on my bed, right beside me.

"But first, I must make sure you know what you have gotten yourself in," she began, as if I was an idiot, "do you know what the Holy Grail War is about…"

Priest-voice pretty much explained all the details so…

"Of course I do."

"A firm answer, I like that!" she nodded and continued, "next, do you know what a 'servant' is?"

Priest voice went through that as well, "Yeah."

"Wonderful," she nodded, albeit more vigorously, "Than you should already know this, but those of the saber class make the best servants. Be honoured, Praetor, that you have called upon a spirit such as I!"

"That would make you a Saber, if that's the case."

"Exactly! You are more competent than I thought, Praetor," she beamed at my direction, "Fine. From now on, I will allow you to address me as Saber. No honorifics needed at all. As you are my master, you can address me as an equal. Each servant is a legendary soul, but addressing us by class is alright."

Saber huh? She looks like she's really one of those dominatrix, hard to get along types. However, seeing as she is one of the stronger classes, I should try to utilise her abilities to the max.

Wait…each servant is a legendary soul right?

"Uh…Saber?"

"Hmm, is there something you are unsure of, Praetor?"

"I hope it is not rude of me to ask you but…" I took in a breath of air before asking, "in your past life, is it possible to let me know your identity?"

At first, her eyes lit up immediately, "My true name? I would be glad to let you know my true name. It is…" Just as Saber was about to tell me her true name, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"However, it'd be a disaster if an enemy were to somehow learn it from you. I would share it when I start to know more about you."

More like because you don't trust me.

"Of course, I do understand your unease at knowing absolutely nothing," she nodded, again, "It is alright. From what I know, the Holy Grail creates servants from famous figures in the past. If that is so, than feel blessed that you have the greatest servant on your side. Victory is sure to be ours."

Well she sure was enthusiastic, I thought as I let out a nervous laugh.

"Can't be too sure of everything however."

…

Um…I did not just say that did I?

Saber, now annoyed, turned and frowned at me. Somehow, she had chose to cross her legs when she did so and leaned herself closer, "Praetor are you, once again, belittling my abilities?"

"No, no!" I quickly waved my hands, "It's just well…I…uh…"

Damn it, her face is THIS close to mine. Plus, she's really beautiful as well. Once again, I must say, that transparent skirt was NOT helping. Adding onto the fact that her chest was almost touching my arm…

"No…you couldn't have been belittling me, and your face is red," she studied my face, as if I was some specimen, "you must still be in awe of me, star-struck in fact."

Wha-

This girl is UNBELIEVABLE!

"I shall let you calm the awe that you still feel. Try not to dwell too much on it."

With that note in mind, Saber stood up and vanished from my sight.

And NO WAY IN HELL will I calm down. My heart is still beating from the closeness of contact, and I am NOT being childish by getting worked up over this!

…

Oh gosh, I need a rest.

As I tucked myself back into the bed, I could feel somebody's presence near me. I had the feeling I knew who it was, and was kind of annoyed maybe. Well, Saber is doing her part not to get spotted after all.

And…I guess it is nice enough of her to stand by and watch me…

*YAWN*

Looks like I'll make use of this time then…

* * *

><p>I made Saber more chatty, that's not much of a tweak though XDD<p>

Honestly, I haven't finished the game yet (btw, THE GAME, you lost it XDDDD), just got to the part where Saber confesses.

One word: CUUUTEEEE

Saber: Praetor? What was that?

Uh….

R&R! SEE YA!

Saber: Praetor, you are acting strange. Are you alright.

Me: Just fine Saber…just fine…


	4. Chapter 2: Rules, Rin and a Room

Finished first play through….

Now time to try Caster's plot.

Chapter 2: Rules, Rin and a Room

After laying down for a short while more, another nudge from Saber wakes me up.

"Gosh, Saber," I moan as I get up, "can't you let me rest a little bit longer? I need to get my energy back, you know?"

"Praetor, you would do well not to be lazy now that the grail war has started."

Oh what was she my mother? Still, Saber's got a point there, I guess.

"Alright, alright," I sigh as I get up and stretch myself, Saber vanishing again. Just as I step out of the bed, someone knocks on the door outside.

"Excuse me."

The person who walks in is a girl around Saber's height (or was it shorter) with long purplish hair. Beneath her nurses coat was the Tsukumihara School uniform. I know this girl…Sakura Matou.

"Ah, Shin. I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm rather relieved actually."

Walking closer to me, she continued on, "You didn't seem to have any major injuries, so its not like there should be any now. In fact, feel free to leave anytime you want! Also, all of your memories have been restored by the SERAPH so do not worry! Any magi who seek the holy grail have their memories supressed and given those of a student's."

"Now, you may browse through your memory, see if anything is missing or not."

Ah…

My memory, that's right. Other than my name, I cannot recall anything of the past. I think I realise…everyone around was forced to believe they were normal students.

"Well, lucky everyone else," I muttered, "you know something? I can't seem to recall anything that happened previously at all."

"Your memory restoration failed," Sakura looked genuinely surprised, "I am just another AI, an NPC, so I do not think I can help you in that area."

Oh well, good thing I didn't get my hopes up. She's just a custom AI, looks like she can't do anything outside of her programming.

"Oh and, please take this."

Reaching into her jacket, she handed over a small, green rectangle. I assume it to be some sort of portable terminal, maybe for receiving messages?

"That is a portable terminal," Sakura explained, "As a participant, you should always pay attention to messages that may pop up on your terminal.

Guess I was right, I thought as I tapped the "unlock" code on the terminal. The screen begin to change. Slowly, a few words began to form on the screen.

"Status, Matrix, equips, items?" I blinked at the unfamiliar terms.

Sakura, noticing my now clueless face, begin to explain how the terminal worked, "The 'status' option allows you to access information about both you, the master, and your servant. Matrix is used to check on the information gathered on your opponent. Items and equips basically show what items you have on hand and what equipment the master is wearing."

Equipment…?

Guess I'll check it all out later.

I clicked shut the terminal and, with an invisible Saber following behind me, exited the safety of the nurses offices.

"Good luck with the war Shin!"

Oh how I wish I could be as cheerful as Sakura right now…

Now, I had just one TEENSY problem.

* * *

><p>"Now where on Earth am I supposed to go?" I wondered out loud, scratching my head, "all I see is a bunch of people standing around talking to each other…or their servants, which I obviously can't see." Man…I hate not knowing…<p>

Even Saber is keeping quiet, she must be at a loss of what to do now as well.

Damn, from the looks of the outside, I'd say its about morning. Oh well, I wonder if the school canteen is open, I could use a curry bread or two.

*bump*

Ouch, I think I hit somebody…and I must have bumped pretty hard, because I nearly fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," the other guy shot me a look before I could even apologise, "this is a battlefield, idiot, I could be your opponent for all I know."

A few of the other masters shook their heads at the little events that happened before them. Some just sighed and ignored, whereas some sniggered and snorted behind my backs. Damn, why do I seem like the only klutz around here?

No without giving one last little shove, the dude left, leaving a very confused me standing back up.

"Gee…what the hell?"

Whatever the crap people went on about 'first impression on others,' I certainly did not make a good impression at all, I thought as I headed uup to the third level. Good, considerably less people here, much better.

Suddenly, as I was walking away, I felt a pair of hands grab me, one on my shoulder and one on the side of my waist.

"This is going to hurt a little, master…"

*CRACK*

"Ow!" I yelped, "Saber! What was that!"

"What that other master did to you just now was not acceptable in my terms, that was certain," she spoke, her form still shrouded, "however, Praetor, you would do well not to act so spineless! I mean, at least walk with a straight posture, without slouching, at least have some respect for yourself as well."

…

Oh great, now I get my servant to lecture me? What a great day, I swear. Maybe I should just get to the school rooftop or something, clear my head of all that bull that's happening.

"Yeah, Saber, I got it…"

Climbing the stairs, I was evenly surprised to find the rooftop door unlocked. In fact, it looked as if someone had been here before me. The door was slightly opened.

"I wonder who could have been up here…"

My ears pricked up at the sound of a voice, "I've investigated this school from top to bottom but there's nothing unique about it, nothing at all!"

Sounds like a girl.

We slowly made our way towards the voice. It was a girl, raven coloured hair tied into two pigtails wearing a red blouse and short skirt. She seemed to have noticed us, but continued running her hands across the wall's frame. I knew this girl…

Rin Tohsaka.

She's got everything I guy would run to, and girls to be jealous of. Nice face and figure, perfect scores and most popular girl at Tsukumihara. I heard that even that idiot Shinji Matou stands no chance against her.

Speaking of Shinji, wonder what happened to the guy.

However, her popularity lasted only while peace lasted as well. As we all know, this is war. In fact, the gaze she gave me as she turned around was not that usually 'popular girl smile'. She knows, like us, that the Academy is now a battleground for the Holy Grail War, it's kill or be killed.

And I STILL cannot register that fact.

"Oh, hey you," Rin suddenly tilts her head, eyes softening before laughing a little to yourself, "that's right, I haven't even checked out the NPC's yet, silly me."

Wait, NPC? I'm not…!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay still a moment."

Without warning she walked up to me and…Caressed my face!

Still, wow…such soft, warm and delicate fingers. I bet half the guys would kill to be in my position. THE Rin Tohsaka touching you so tenderly like this…

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Praetor," Saber said into my ear, rather smugly in fact.

Shut up…

"Look at that, you're warm, even though you shouldn't be," Rin gave a sad little smile, "I mean, oh, your face is turning red as well…now that is odd."

Urk…her face is just THIS close to mine…wait, déjà vu much? Man, my hearts beating fast as hell right now, our faces are just centimetres away from each other…

Rin didn't seem to notice my obvious discomfort as she continued to, no joke, feel around me. She ran her hand down my shirt and around my chest area, as if a nurse checking a patient for inspection, or maybe even a…

No wait, WHAT ON EARTH am I thinking! And why am I letting her!

"Interesting…"

Good, she stopped.

Turning behind, she started to talk to seemingly no one in particular, "What do you mean what am I doing? It's good for us to study more about the environment we are in you know?"

I didn't even need Saber to tell me to know that Rin was conversing with her servant. Judging from Rin's face, I could tell that she was getting madder by the minute the more her servant talked to her.

"Wait…did you just say he's…"

Rin's…pretty damn slow.

"HE'S A MASTER?"

"Pleased to meet you," I forced a smile. I mean hey, what else could I say?

"Wait…" the epic conclusion dawns on me like it did for me about say, thirty seconds ago when she was trying to touch me, "that means I felt up a-"

You know, why did you have to go and use 'felt up'?

Surprisingly, she didn't let out a shrilly scream that I see in those TV shows. Instead, she just turns around and starts to scold her servant again, "Hey, how the heck was I supposed to know! Stop calling me a pervert, idiot! It could have been a hacker you know? Such detailed NPC's do not exist."

Damn it, woman. What do you think I've been trying to tell you?

"It's all your fault," Rin suddenly pointed at me, "you're to blame for the misunderstanding! You're just too bland that I mistook you for an NPC!"

That was it, I don't take being insulted too well sometimes, and I don't give a damn if she's the schools model or whatever. Clenching my fists, I snapped back, "Whoa wait, you're saying its my fault you mistook me for an NPC? So you're saying its my fault you're dense, my fault that you touched my body and my fault that you're scolding me for no apparent reason?"

I could tell Saber was trying to say something through her sucked breaths, but whatever she said seemed to have stopped.

"Well, yeah."

THE BLOODY NERVE!

"I mean, what's with that blank look on your face? What, the system didn't jog your memories at all?"

Tch, girl knows how to push the buttons doesn't she?

This girl was a mind reader, suddenly spouting, "What? Your memories haven't returned yet? Not even a single bit? That is REALLY not good. Once you enter the Holy Grail War is to win the war. Withdrawing half way isn't permitted. Even with no memories or battle experience, you still have to fight your way out to live."

She turned her back once more, but not without a few parting words, "Well, good thing you would probably be knocked out early into the war, that way you wouldn't have to worry about other stuff."

Why this little bitch-

I felt a tiny grip on my shoulder. Although still invisible, I could feel Saber's presence, telling me not to do or say anymore rash things.

Well, at least now I know the REAL Rin Tohsaka, not the perfect girl everyone thinks she is.

"That was an impudent blow, I must say," Saber says, "it piques my interest so. You will be an outstanding opponent in the holy grail war. Those are fighting words, master. When we meet in battle I shall gladly return it."

Unlike my servant, I could do no more than silently curse Rin. The only thing on my mind now was winning, winning this stupid war.

"Well I guess I pity you."

That girl still wanted to humiliate me again?

"We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking," Rin pointed out matter-of-fact like, "I got no clue what's on the other side of .PH's wall once it goes down though. Did your soul get messed up after the prelims? Maybe you should wait awhile and see."

"Either way, you're not cut out for fighting. Thanks to excitement or nerves, everything feels fake, memories or not. You're not going to win with half a mind like this."

That was what I wanted to know. Who am I? What is my story? I only have my name, and my servant….

**Evening**

Saber and I couldn't do much for the duration of the day. I, however, did discover some things. For example, I found that I had to eat, even though this was some sort of virtual system, whereas Servants did not have to each as much as we did.

Oh well, more curry bread for me.

Heading out of the canteen and back to the first floor, I noticed a tall man in black robes and boots. He seemed to be wearing some sort of chain around his neck. Suddenly noticing, he turned and gave a smile. One that was filled with mockery and sarcasm.

"Congrats on making it into the Grail War," he spoke, "you may call me Father Kotomine, I am an NPC that supervises the war."

Now where on earth have I heard that voice before?

"From today onwards, you are allowed to enter the arena just down the corridor," he explained, "in a war where you fight to the death, self training is allowed. That is what the arena is used for. Fight pre programmed system targets and gain battle experience that will enhance both you and your servant."

So it's like…pokemon?

"Each master gets a six day preparation period before they encounter their opponent. I advice you use that time wisely."

As soon as Kotomine asked of there were any questions, I raised one immediately, "Father Kotomine, I have not been informed of my next opponent yet."

"Hmm…" he squinted his brow, "is that so? Then trust me, by tomorrow you will have your match up."

"Oh and, take this."

Handing over a slip of paper, I read the numbers on it carefully.

"Masters and servants will be given a private room for you to rest in. The room has been arranged for you according to your servants likeness, so please use it to rest at the end of each day. Your room is class 2-B " Kotomine looked tired at the end of it, "with that, of you go now, and enjoy the war."

…

How can I ENJOY a war?

Still, a whole classroom is my private quarters? I thought gleefully as Saber and I headed upstairs. Somehow, she didn't looked as pleased about the private room as I thought.

"Let's see, class 2-B…enter pass code…"

Before I knew it, I stepped into the classroom, and could see why Saber didn't like it TOO much.

It was just an empty classroom, with the chair and benches all draped in royal red cloth. Alright well…there was a makeshift bed at the side, which I presumed to be for myself…but what about Saber?

I heard Saber sigh as she made her way to the red cloth-coated bench and sit down on it, crossing her legs as she did so.

Damn, what was she an empress?

"This room is rather dreary, but we will put up with it if we must," Saber sighed, "I shall make this my audience chamber as well. If you have any queries or grief, you may address them here in front of me."

Man…she is SUCH a dominatrix. Why do the women I encounter always seem to be strange?

Still, at least the room was prepared beforehand. I should come talk to Saber in this room if I ever need to discuss anything.

But uh…this feels awkward…

"What's wrong Praetor?" Saber suddenly asked, "are you perhaps not accustomed to this school yet?"

"I don't know, really. Everything just seemed to happen at once," I reply with all honesty.

"Stop your running about and relax as I have," Saber continued, gesturing with her right hand, "Though I sympathise with having nerves on one's first campaign, cherish that fleeting feeling."

Wow, she must've been a ruler of some sorts to come up with something like that.

"That, and with all honesty, I was quite a bit jarred at how you changed attitude from handling that ignorant boy and that Rin character."

Egad…

* * *

><p>Man I am so tired now…<p>

I WANNA GET DOWN TO FIGHTING SOON!

Caster: Dear Master, you need a break. How about we ignore all those T-regulations and-

Me: No, I want sleep. Plus I'm not even that far into your route yet.

Caster: Aw…its fine you know?

Saber: Praetor, who is this fox demon that resides with you?

Aw gawsh…

R&R guys

Now…SABER GET OFF CASTER, SHE'S HOT TOO!


	5. Chapter 3: Unintended Climax

Well, welcome back guys!

Man…Caster is so hard to use…maybe I really should have used Archer on replay.

Chapter 3: Unintended Climax

**Week 1**

**Day 2: Midday**

It doesn't really hit me how all of this happens so fast. I'm talking with Saber in my room one moment, the next we were in the arena and fighting some enemies.

Obviously, Saber crushed them like grapes.

"These kinds of opponents will not satisfy me at all master."

Yeah, she's one strong servant alright. We didn't go in very far that day though, since it was just a test run though. Some of the enemy programmes do respawn, so Saber and I took that day to gain a little bit more **experience.**

Then before we knew it, its day two already.

It seemed that servants needed more rest than I thought as well. I got up in the morning to go to class and, honestly, I don't even know why I went there. The whole school is just a pure battleground now, why do I even think of going back to class?

"Maybe I just miss the good old Halcyon days. Where we were all just living our lives, abound with so much information…"

I shook my head quickly, getting that thought out of my mind. No, this is different now. I'm in some crazy screwed war with a pretty girl that acts as my sword and shield (which was somehow something I still could not accept).

Soon, midday came and that's when Saber decided to wake up. Seriously, and she tells me I sleep too much? Just the thought of it made we want to roll my eyes and palm myself.

Either way, it was already in the afternoon, and I still had not received any information regarding my opponent. Was the system delaying this on purpose, or was just that Kotomine was being a bastard?

I honestly hope its…neither of it.

*ring ring*

…

Oh hey, new message!

Pulling out my terminal, I clicked the new message that was sent to me: We apologise for the delay, your next opponent has been announced on the bulletin board on the second floor. Please check to make sure there are no errors in your name.

A combatant announcement? Is that who I will be fighting at the end of the week, I wonder?

"Master," Saber suddenly popped up behind me, "let us go and see who our opponent is."

Yeah Saber, thank you so much for stating the utterly obvious.

Pushing my way through a whole lot of chatty students, I forced my way out of the classroom and headed down to the centre hall of the second floor. There weren't much students crowding around the board as I expected, seeing as most of the combatants had their names yesterday.

"Let's see…" I scanned the board up and down, "one hundred and twenty eight names is NOT funny. I can barely find my own inside here."

"Shouldn't you check under the names labelled 'S', Praetor?"

…

Right, damn it. I'm getting too nervous about this whole damn war to even think straight. Come on, Shin, get your head in the shit.

Not literally though…

"Let's see, under 'S'…ah-ha here it is," I sighed, relieved to have at least found my name, "Let's see who my opponent is…not that I'm particularly looking forward to this."

_Combatants: Shin Saeta VS Shinji Matou_

_Battlefield: First Chimeric Lunar Sea_

…

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I didn't see anything wrong. Telling Saber to wait a moment, I went into the gents washroom and splashed some water against my face. Looking at the notice board one last time, I slammed my head against the wall.

"Praetor, are you alright…?"

HOLY CRAP, SHINJI MATOU? THAT SHINJI MATOU!

My next opponent is the biggest prick in all of the academy? Why him? Why did I have to get paired up with him of all the other one hundred and twenty seven participants?

"Is something wrong with your opponents name?" Saber asked.

"Not his name Saber…" I clenched my teeth, "its just that well, I know this next opponent well, very well in fact. Though I would say TOO well for my own tastes."

"Isn't that a stroke of luck?" Saber exclaimed, "tell me more, Praetor, what sort of person is our next opponent? If we can get some information on him, the next battle would surely be much easier to handle, wouldn't you say?"

A voice from down the corridor snaps us out of conversation, "Hah! So you're my first opponent, Shin? I never even imagined you would even qualify!"

Dear God, of all the damn times…

I see a tuft of light blue hair making its way towards me, under that hair is a smug expression. Unlike Saber, the arrogance of this man was not at all tolerable, not like I would want to tolerate his nonsense anyway.

"But I guess here anything is possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful Magus here," Shinji studied, with mock seriousness before bursting out in laughter, "heh, who am I kidding? We're on different levels since we're friends, but I guess I should still congratulate you."

"Hey? Weren't you the one of squeaked through the prelims? Guess its sympathy points after all. Guess being mediocre is good, getting handicaps and whatnot."

Damn this bastard to hell…

"Keep in mind this tourney is all about strength, so the weak ones like you better get your act right," he flipped his gay hair and continued, "Man, the guys who run this are geniuses, look at how intense the first round is! I mean, forcing people to give up friendship in round one, pretty insane huh? Oh what a cruel mistress fate is, even for a great master such as me, it pains me so."

I'm seriously resisting the urge to hit him. Guess I'll let him have a piece of my mind too, "Cut the crap Shinji. I don't recall ever being your friend or things like that. You just slaved drive me like you were some spoilt child. Don't go shooting your mouth of like that."

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad," he pats me on the shoulder and grins, "though I guess this could be fun, since you're a master too, Shin. Remember, when we see each other again, its as enemies, don't let our former friendship hold you back."

I cannot stand that much…Shinji…

Taking his hand of me, he gave me one final wave and walked off. Man, seriously, that guy can go eat his shit and crap up a mountain for all I care. It already dawns on me that I have to fight Shinji and his servant. Suddenly, I momentarily forgot about the war, and started thinking how I would whoop that son of a bastard's ass.

But wait…

Winning him is the same as killing him…isn't it?

"Why, the nerve of that man!" Saber appeared beside, a look of disdain on her face, "one of the only things that is stopping me from striking him down is the rules of the war. If this were my time, I would have executed him!"

"Great minds think alike, Saber. Great minds think alike."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Evening comes fast, but at least I could feel the time flow now. As previously, my terminal starts to beep once again.

_New message: The primary cipher key has now been generated. _

The primary cipher key? What's that, though it sounds pretty important. Maybe I should ask Father Kotomine about this, after all he did say that we could ask him for any rules we were unclear of.

As I leave the classroom, I see Kotomine down the hall and quickly jog yup towards him. He seemed to have noticed me as well.

"Ah, young master. You must have come to inquire about the cipher keys, is that correct?" Kotomine asked, this time with some sincerity. I nodded my head in response to him.

"The cipher keys, or triggers," he began to gesture his hands with explanation, "are something like passes you need to be able to enter the coliseum on the day of your battle with the opposing master. The arena would be divided into two floors, the second floor being opened up closer to the end of each week. Each floor only holds one trigger for each master to take. Triggers are found inside item boxes."

"However, if both triggers are not obtained by the challenge day, you will be disqualified."

Wow, that was relatively easy to understand.

"Alright, I get it."

As I headed off, father Kotomine gave me one last advice, "Fighting on Campus and in the arena is prohibited. If for any reason a fight would break out, the system would shut it down within moments, so do watch yourself and not be reckless."

Giving him a thumbs up, Saber and I headed to the stairs…only to meet you know who as well.

"Hey Shin!" Shinji called me, much to my annoyance, "you going to get the triggers now? Unfortunately for you, so am I. Trust me, a total cretin like you wouldn't be able to find it, but good luck anyway. Hahaha!"

Swatting the hand that was on my shoulder as he laughed, I couldn't help but give him a faux smile as I stuck out my hand, "Good luck to you too Shinji. I would be pretty amused to see you fail, though."

I can hear Saber chuckling slightly behind me as well.

"You…you watch your mouth, Shin! I'll show you I'm the best around here. Just piss off!"

With that, Shinji ran down the stairs to the first floor. Oh yeah, the arena was on the first floor, I nearly forgot about that.

"Urgh…" Saber groaned as she materialised, "his total lack of respect and maturity is disgusting. He needs to be thoroughly beaten! Master, we cannot let such an insult pass. Come, let us head into the arena now. Anything I do must be perfect, down to the smallest detail."

"I will educate that vermin with my sword!"

That sounds rough…but I like that idea.

Running down to the first floor and to the arena entrance, I was surprised to see Shinji already gone. Shrugging, I placed my hand against the door. A mechanical voice sounded from my terminal.

_Enter the first floor? Trigger: Not obtained_

Clicking the 'enter' option, the door to the arena opened.

**Arena**

Damn it, I can't believe I'm saying this again, but the arena was beautiful! The deep maroon gave a soothing feeling that was only countered by the fact that there were enemy programmes lurking around the arena.

"Master," Saber said, readying her blade, "I can sense that weakling of a master and his servant inside the arena as well."

Egad, that douche-wad is here too?

"But this may be a good chance to get info of him and his servant. How about we follow them in the arena?"

Honestly? I think…that's a good idea.

Saber still seemed to have more information for me, "Oh and, take note: If you miss a chance to learn something new, you might not get a chance to learn it again, as is the way the world works. So do take your time and explore. Plus, you may only enter the arena once a day, so please be careful and spend your time wisely."

"I have nothing else for you. Now, let us take the stage, Praetor."

With all that information in my head, Saber and I made our way into the depths of the arena, with her following behind me. It didn't take us long to find our first enemy programme: some floating object made of two cubes.

"Heh, what a weak enemy," Saber sized it up merely for a moment, "Praetor, if you would allow me."

"No objections."

The programme approached first, twisting its body. However, Saber's agility was swift, giving the enemy one deft stroke horizontally, continued by a follow up slash which killed the programme.

Whoa…the Saber class is strong…

"That was far too easy, master," Saber said as she walked a little bit further, "I require more entertainment."

"With someone as strong as you, honestly," I scratched my head as we continued down, "It's going to be very hard to find something that suits 'entertainment', Saber."

"Well, that is true as well, seeing that I AM all powerful…"

…

Well, at least she isn't as annoying as Shinji, that's a totally different standard.

After proceeding down the hallway with a few turns and more 'weak' enemies (deemed by Saber), we stopped in front of a familiar spoilt brat and a tall woman with long pink hair and a pirate outfit. At her sides were tucked two small pistols.

No doubt that woman was his servant.

"There they are," Saber gripped her sword tightly, "the inconceivable vermin and his servant. Master, it is common to see you foes inside the arena sometimes. You never know what may come of this meeting, but you would do well not to let slip them so easily. We may even find out about their plans here."

"Shin, and your servant I presumed. Heh," Shinji snickered as he saw us, "while you were busy crawling around like a dog, I managed to obtain my trigger!"

Bastard…calling me a dog. What's stopping me is his servant. I mean, she had guns!

"Don't give me that look. Your skills are paled in comparison to mine, so don't take it to hard alright?" he turned and gestured to the lady behind him, "speaking of which, let me introduce my servant. I'm already guaranteed a win, not like it matters anyway. If you can't even get those triggers, you should just give up now!"

"Seriously, just turn that servant into a bullet riddled corpse whenever you feel."

The woman took the response and rolled her eyes, yet while chuckling in amusement, "Okay, but are you sure you're done bragging? I found myself quite enjoying your meaningless chatters."

"As you can see, when talking to others, my master is a social retard eh? Seeing him actually have a conversation with you, I thought we could just talk things out."

If not for the situation we were in, I would have laughed and shook hands with the servant. Wow, even she understands Shinji better than himself!

"Where in the hell do you get off analysing me? Shin is my enemy!" Shinji reprimanded his servant, "put some holes through them already!"

"Oh look at the tough guy," his servant responded calmly, "I have to admit, you're evil enough to give your friend a good beat down. The darkness of your grubby little soul is deep, Shinji. I expect to be rewarded well later."

With that, Shinji's servant drew her guns from her sides, causing Shinji to smirk.

"Heh, I don't give a crap about the system," Shinji laughed, "you'll be down before you even know what hit you!"

Shoot, not good.

"Saber," I asked her, "do you think you can hold out until SERAPH breaks it up?"

"Have faith, Praetor," Saber readied her blade, "I will let no form of harm come to you as long as I am your servant!"

I just hope we survive this long enough…

* * *

><p>BAH! Climax killer!<p>

My speciality :D

R&R pls ^^


	6. Chapter 4: Vs Archer? Part 1

NEXT!

Chapter 4: Vs Archer(?) part 1

"Tch…" I gritted my teeth as Saber narrowly avoided the latest shot that Shinji's servant had fired.

"What's wrong Shin? You and your servant too WEAK to handle us?"

*BAM*

The shot met its target, the magical bullet passing through Saber's arm. However, she herself showed no sign of giving up this battle. Taking a look at Saber's expression, I could tell she wasn't going to give this battle up, not just yet.

Saber was getting sluggish, I thought to myself. If I managed to count right, the enemy had fired roughly twenty shots, and Saber had taken most of the bullets.

I hated to admit, but Shinji was right. From the battle that barely started, I could already feel the overpowering difference between our abilities. Giving my terminal a quick glance, I noticed Saber's stamina running low.

Damn it…

I know, I could feel it, that Saber wanted to teach this guy a lesson for trying to badmouth us, but at the rate we're going. Well, let me just say I know certain things won't end up so well.

"Saber…as much as I hate to say it," I gave out my next **turn **of battle plans, "I need you to go on the defensive, seeing as you're agile enough to dodge most of the servant's attacks. We shouldn't risk anything more now."

"Master…!"

"Saber…" I shot back a stare, "we really can't afford to get deleted here."

"But when you see an opening…" I said in a low voice, "give her one hard strike, that should force the two of them to think twice about attacking."

I could see that Saber was somewhat unhappy to go on the defensive. However, if I wanted to get my…both our lives intact, I had to do something now did I?

"Heh, giving up already?" Shinji continued to gloat, "I'm pretty sure that I might have spared you, oh well then."

"Go, kill them!"

His servant smirking, our opponent took aim and prepared to fire at Saber. Deflecting the first shot, Saber swiftly glided across the arena grounds in an attempt to dodge the barrage of bullets that the enemy servant launched. In that instant the enemy servant fired the third shot, Saber shot straight towards her, ignoring the pain as one lone bullet grazed her.

"Now, Saber!"

Swinging her blade and a wide, diagonal arc, Saber cut through the servant's next move, effectively stunning her. Taking this newfound chance, Saber gave another guard breaking slash in the servant's attempts to back away. Pushing herself against the side wall of the arena, Saber avoided the next shot launched at her and dove towards the enemy servant.

"Hah!"

Thrusting her blade forward, the servant was not so lucky as Saber pierced her left arm, a heavier attack compared to the other light ones she had landed.

"Damn," the enemy servant let out a 'tch' as she looked at the newly formed cuts on her body as, "looks like the amateur master and his servant managed to get a few clean hits on me."

"Then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Shinji yelled back, obviously pissed that his servant got hurt, "use THAT on him!"

The enemy servant's eyes widened for a moment when Shinji finished his sentence. Without warning, she grabbed the blade that was stuck in her arm and forcefully pulled it out. Then with a flip and backwards jump, dodging the second swipe that Saber had lashed out, the enemy servant managing to land another rlone bullet within the moment.. Sensing something inevitable, Saber too jumped back in front of me.

I didn't understand what was going on at first, why Saber had retreated when the servant jumped back to Shinji. I saw the servant raising her gun, not pointed at us, but into the air instead. All my mind I wanted to scream that this was the perfect opportunity to strike.

That was, until I saw three humongous cannons start to mount itself behind the servant.

"Master, back away a little," Saber yelled back as she raised her blade in a defensive stance, "she's going to activate one of her **skills**!"

The enemy servant smirked in our direction as she jumped to the side, "Eat cannon, ya scallywags!"

That was when three, damnably huge cannon balls shot straight at us. Considering the room wasn't THAT big, I don't think there's any way to dodge this! Plus Saber's vitality isn't all that high anymore…

Damn it, there's only one way to survive this attack-

*BOOM*

Just as my hand reached out of my pocket, the cannon balls exploded all around us. Soon, nothing except dust was left. Even through my blurred vision, I could hear Shinji laughing.

"Haha! How'd you like that? That was my servant's skill!" he laughed as he started talking, "it's way too powerful. A weakling servant and master like you can't survive an explosion as big as that!"

"Then why don't you shut your damn mouth and look forward, you blue haired son of a gun."

As the explosion cleared, Shinji squinted his eyes and looked forward and nearly doubled over. Beneath the dust was Saber, still tightly clutching her sword albeit looking slightly worn out, but definitely still alive.

"What…no way!" Shinji pointed at Saber, "no way! How can your servant still be alive after that attack! That's impossible! Shin, what did you do!"

"I should tell you why?" I shot back.

"Are you acting so surprised now boy?" Saber smirked despite her condition, "you think something such as that would take me out so easily. That, and my master is more prepared than he seems."

Darn right, Saber, I was prepared…well sort of.

Before either servant could make the next move, we felt a distorted force separate us.

"Crap," Shinji cursed, "looks like SERAPH has a close eye on us. Oh well, we don't need to take them of the battle this early into the game anyway."

"You know, I'd love to see you grovel like the trash you are. Beg hard, real hard, and I might even make you my man servant, apprentice one at best though. Who knows, I might even share some money with you! HAHAHAHA!"

With even more freaky laughter, Shinji threw something on the ground, causing both him and the servant to vanish.

"Don't pursue them any further," Saber said, clutching her sides, "that was a strong attack. If not for your ether shard you shattered at the last minute, Praetor, this battle might have been lost. Of course, even without it, I would still be able to stand. I'm just glad you took extra measures."

Yes Saber, I appreciate the thought…

"However, it was foolhardy of him to show his power just for sport," Saber continued, "it's possible that his servant's class might be an archer due to her firearms, but let's not assume just yet."

As soon as Saber mentioned that, I pulled out my terminal and tapped on the matrix option. Under the second servant slot, I made some small records.

_Master: Shinji Matou_

_Servant: Archer(?)_

"Not just in the arena, but the school as well. The more you investigate, the more we come closer to finding the servant's identity. Aren't you glad that you took my advice?"

I really had to hand it to Saber, despite her showy nature. I should start listening to her advice sometimes, "Guess you're right, it does pay to listen."

"Indeed Praetor!" Saber nodded to herself, "but do not feel the need to hold back your praise for me. However, we may not see the opponent tomorrow, so we'd do our best to scour the arena as much as possible each day."

With that happy thought in mind, I conjured another one of those ether shards and used it to heal Saber and proceeded down deeper into the arena. Most of the enemies were pretty repeated, so we got used to the attack patterns really easily.

I mean, no way someone like Saber could easily be taken down by some random flying bee-like programme right?

Whatever, now's not the time to ponder about how damn powerful Saber is. I have to focus on getting the triggers or…

"Master, that chest looks rather different from the ones we had encountered so far."

Saber's words snapped me out of my little trance as she pointed towards a green item chest. That's weird, usually the chests are either purple or orange.

Placing my hand over the green item chest, it opened to reveal a small, yellow looking card inside it. I grabbed the card, only to have my terminal beep at the same time.

_Primary trigger has been obtained._

…

YES!

"I must commend, master," Saber folded her arms, a beaming look on her face, "thanks to my efforts, we have obtained the trigger. We can now head back if you wish."

"Yes, Saber. I know," I grinned as I pocketed the trigger, "come on. Let's get back."

"Good choice Praetor. I need a hot bath when I get back."

Eh…?

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

**Days Remaining: 4**

**Evening**

Ah…that was some hard work yesterday. We managed to train, up my master rank a little and get a trigger. The only thing that really bothered me was Shinji's servant. An archer…I honestly don't think Saber nor I could guess. Most Archer's would use a bow for a projectile weapon.

What could she be? Saber? Nah, couldn't be that's for sure.

"Master," Saber spoke, "maybe we could find out later in the day more about that vermin's servant. It would do us some good against them."

Saber's right. I should take a look around later to see if I can scour more information about Shinji's servant. But for now…

I think I need to sue the gents…

"Hey~ Shin!"

Did…somebody just call for me? Judging from the voice I assumed it to be a girl. I calculated the possibilities.

No, it couldn't have been someone I knew. Even before the grail war started, I don't recall having much girls that knew me, or vice versa. True enough when I turned around, I saw a brunette girl waving to me and calling my name. Her hair reached past her shoulders and she wore the typical Tsukumihara girl's uniform.

She jogged up to me, panting a little as she smiled back at me, "Hey Shin, nice to see you! Although…not exactly 'nice' under these circumstances now that I think about it."

…

Wha…?

I searched my already half destroyed memory. Nope, I definitely…

"…have no idea who you are," I finished my sentence. The girl looked pretty damn taken aback when I said that. From the looks of it, she looked like she was going to cry.

"You….you don't remember me Shin?" she started pouting, "that's mean! How could you forget poor Shizuka?"

Shizuka…? Shizuka…that name sounds really familiar, like some far off memory, but I couldn't lie to her and said I knew her now could I? That'd just make it worse for her in the future.

"I'm sorry," I tried to shake her of my arm, "I'm pretty sure I don't know you. Plus my memories are a little off, probably a bug within SERAPH so there's a chance I MIGHT know you…."

Don't look at me! What was I supposed to do to calm a crying girl down? I mean…there's this pretty girl clinging to your arm, claiming she knows you and stuff. What was this, a cliché anime or storybook event sequence?

Well, from the looks the girl was giving me now, I'd say she might have calmed down a little. At least she didn't look like she was going to cry now. That would attract way more attention than we were already attracting.

"Well, at least I know maybe you have a chance," Shizuka tapped her finger against her chin, before turning back, "I know, I know! I just wanted to make sure that it was him, alright?" Then with one final wave, she bounded down the staircase with a short, "Bye bye!"

So um…

What on earth just happened?

"Master, do you know that woman? She seemed, thoroughly, attached to you," Saber grinned idely as she spoke to me, "oh-ho. Could it be a lover in your former life?"

"Definitely not," I replied as I watched the bubbly girl go down the stairs, "someone like her, even with my fuzzy memory, I would definitely have been able to recall even if just a little bit. Maybe it could have been an NPC?"

"I do not think that is the case."

I turned to Saber, "Oh yeah, she was talking to something just now right? I guess that would be her servant."

"Not a weak one either," Saber continued, "whatever it is, we should take note of that girl in the future."

Geh…its just round one, why do so many weird things have to happen to me?

Up ahead in the hallway, I could hear chattering, quite LOUD chattering to be exact. I couldn't exactly take note of the conversation, but I noted the obvious arrogant voice and a bunch of blue hair.

Yup, Shinji-bloody-Matou was there, that's for certain.

"Master. We should take a closer look onto their conversation."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p>Now that's a wrap!<p>

Ugh…this chapter could have been better, but I'm not so free nowadays so I thought I'd put this one up first.

Read and Review, as per usual


	7. Chapter 5: Information Gathering

*looks at watch*

Well about time.

Chapter 5: Information Gathering

Well this could be interesting, and just my good luck too. The famous Rin Tohsaka and Shinji Matou having a quarrel. Of course I won't deny the fact that I want to watch the two have a good fight, but its mostly for a chance to get more information.

Scooting a little closer to the pair, it seems I wasn't the only one watching the fight.

Well, smart guys.

"Have you been inside the arena yet?" I heard Shinji's annoying voice, "Interesting place isn't it? I thought it was amazing at first, but the place is way more primitive than it seems. It's like an ocean being pulled from a story. Heck I even saw a master summon Armstrong."

"Sorry, I was just messing with you. I dig the sea theme. It's a pretty well done game overall."

Now wait just a moment, was Shinji actually trying to HIT on Rin Tohsaka? That's probably the most amusing thing I've heard…no, most amusing thing I've seen all my life.

Obviously, Tohsaka wasn't very amused. I could see the little glint in her eyes as she started playing along with him, "Oh really? I heard you actually managed to summon a decent servant then? Asia's premiere hacker, Shinji Matou?"

Shinji didn't look the least bit fazed at Tohsaka's little insults at him. In fact, he seemed somewhat to suck up all of that insult.

"You know, I may have had to take crap from you I the past. But this time, the winner's going to be me," Shinji started gloating again.

"With my servant's **Armada, **I'm practically invincible. Nothing you do will even touch me!"

Wait, pause it there.

Did he just say something about an Armada? That could be potentially fatal information that I could use. Moreover, he tied it in with his servant. That only further proves my hypothesis that I'm right.

"Master," Saber whispered to me, "I'm sure you did notice certain information that the enemy has leaked out."

"Yeah," I nodded to her in agreement, "That whole crap about the Armada? That's definitely some useful grub I'll note down."

Pulling out my terminal, I started to record the little bit of information down.

Giving my attention back to their little squabble, it was Rin's turn to speak this time, "Oh-ho! You must be pretty confident to win if you're just throwing information about your servant like that, Shinji Matou! Very nicely done!"

I couldn't really see his face from this angle. From body language, however, I could tell Shinji had the words "I got owned" written all over his ugly face.

"Er…yeah! One sided fights bore me, so think of it as a gift of handicap to you. But is it really? I…I might be lying you know? You could just forget what I said as well."

Well what do we know? Shinji can lie about as well as an eight year old kid, go figure.

"That is true," Rin nodded along to him, "A single word could never expose your servant's **true identity **after all."

"However, a class that controls an Armada that is tied to a **ship **certainly does narrow down the possible list of servants. Though I wonder how she would attack? Bombardment? A frontal assault? Whatever the case, definitely physical in nature."

You have no idea how much I'm thanking you, Rin. You just have no idea, I thought gleefully as I started to make notes of almost everything inside their conversation.

Honestly, I don't know if this was too easy, or because Shinji is just an idiot. Once you learn just about anything about your opponent's servant, no doubt plans and plots will start to form to be able to defeat them. Obviously if both sides are equally strong (although I fail to see if I am or not), the one with more information clearly has the upper hand.

And based on this…

"As they say, Praetor, knowledge is power. We can now deduce his servant Is not an archer. In fact, it could be a Rider."

VERY big point noted, I nodded as I pinned down that info into my matrix section.

"Oh, and a little note of thought," Rin didn't ever seem to finish, "I wonder if the **Invincible Armada **has got to do with anything. I mean, other's would just make references to that right? Won't that downright annoy your servant?"

One of those 'others' is right behind your ass Shinji, right behind your ass. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, Shinji shot her back with a smug look, "Well, knowledge is nothing if you can't do anything against it, Tohsaka. There's a good chance you and I will never have to face each other."

Even if he gets past me, I have no doubts that Tohsaka will crush him. Its just a gut feel, but I'm pretty sure about this one.

With that last and pathetic comeback, Shinji turns and begins to walk away from the now grinning Rin…and walks dead into me.

"Hello, Shinji Matou," I greet him with a faux smile, "that was a rather intense conversation you were having with Rin there, weren't you? My my, I wonder what it could have been about."

Don't get me wrong, I'm not acting like this because of anyone. I always did this to him even before the preliminary rounds. I'm usually not one to play the sadist, but against Shinji, almost anything against him felt so worth it.

"You…you weren't there listening the entire time?" he shakily pointed at me, "WERE YOU OR NOT?"

"Hmm, I don't know Shinji. I'm pretty sure I didn't hear anything about the INVINCIBLE ARMADA or the fact that your servant **rides **on a SHIP!"

Dear God, please grant me a camera so that I can take a picture of his face right now and show it to-WHOA!

Without warning, Shinji suddenly closed the gap and grabbed me by the jacket collars. I could sense that by my sense, Saber wanted to do something. Glancing in the direction which I believe she stood, I managed to shoot a small 'I can handle it' glance.

Let's hope she takes the notice.

"YOU CHEATER! You can't do that! That's violating the rules, you scumbag! Since when did I every allow you to eavesdrop on me in the first place!" he shook me violently by the collar, "why I ought to…"

Call me a kid, call me a self righteous person, but I believed everything I did to Shinji was because he deserved it. He, on the other hand, is only adding to the things I'll pay him back for by doing this to me. Using both my free hands, I grabbed a hold of his left arm with my own.

"Get the SHIT of me!"

Raising my other fist, I threw a punch at his cocky little face, causing him to double over and stumble backwards. Not giving up, Shinji made attempts to lunge at me, but I don't know if his movements were too slow or what, but all I had to do was step to the side as he tumbled to the ground…

Again. And by this point, I'm pretty surprised no one tried to stop us.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Shinji cussed at me, "I'll freaking KILL you for that!"

"Then come at me! Fight here, WHATEVER!" I yelled back at him, "I'm sick and tired of your smug little face anyway. Think you can take me out before the system screws you over?

"What did you say!"

"Could you boys just SHUT UP?"

The last voice was that of a female. Whipping around, I turned to see a woman with shoulder length light black hair wearing a red jacket and blue gown come down from the stairs. She made her way towards us, turning first to me.

I don't know why, but my entire being trembled in fear when I saw her. Her eyes, the way she looked at me, there was something terrifying about it. It felt as if she could pull out a knife and slice me into itty bitty pieces.

Before I could even consider the fear, she turned to Shinji and gave him the same cold glare. How did I know? Shinji scrambled to the nearest wall he could find. She glanced back and forth between the two of us.

"What's with you?" she said to Shinji, "let an NPC off."

Before I could raise my protests about the whole NPC mistake, the woman offered her hand, "You alright?" Nodding my head, she grabbed and pulled me back to my feet.

"Uh thanks…" I scratched my head, "sorry, just some random commotion, hope I didn't disturb you or anything. And another thing…I'm not an NPC…"

Just like Rin, the woman's eyes widened at the sound of the word 'master'. That look in her eye, once again, gave of that killer vibe again.

Uh…crap, this was getting awkward…

Saying nothing else, the woman stalked off, not saying another word. I was not sure if it was merely my imagination, but I thought I saw her gripping something in her hand.

"Hey what the hell!" Shinji's yell broke me from my trance, "why did that woman scream at us and only help you up? You're just a mongrel!"

"Shinji, could you just back the hell off? I've had enough of you."

The blue haired egotist was going to say something, but stopped midway as he clenched and unclenched his fists, "Fine, whatever. My victory is still assured! Catch you later, loser. Try not to let me down in the next fight if it happens."

Now that Shinji left, everyone watching us slowly returned to whatever they were doing. By my side, I could hear Saber speak, "Praetor, as much as you were slightly rash in your actions, I do applaud that you're not as spineless as I first thought. At the very least, you bother to defend yourself. I admit, the vermin deserved what was coming for him."

I'm not sure why Saber would be appeased but an ugly outburst of anger from me. I only did what I thought Shinji deserved, but that doesn't mean I was totally cool about it. Rin chose that time to walk past us, mumbling to herself, "Looks like many masters don't know how important information is. Oh well, unlucky them."

"I'd hate to agree with that harpy, but she is right," Saber agreed, "our opponent does not grasp the power of information. Tedious it may be, we should sometimes…no as much as possible, scour the area for as much information as possible. As I said, my idea of looking for information did prove useful in the end."

"Yes, Saber, thank you very much…"

It seems as though she didn't note the hint of sarcasm I inserted as she continued on, "Indeed, the key to winning is to obtain information and plan, as I once again say. To make sure nothing is missed, we should sometimes search the entire campus if we must."

Now that I think about it, our school does have a library. Maybe, just maybe, there could be a thing or two about Shinji's servant I could learn.

Good thing it's still a SCHOOL library, so probably not much people might use it.

* * *

><p>Damn I suck at prediction.<p>

The library was PACKED! Considering it wasn't big to begin with, masters and servants (yeah, some chose not to take spirit form) were seen all over the small library area.

I took awhile to search through a pile of books I managed to pick out about ships. After all, an armada was some sort of ship right?

"Let's see…" I heaved and placed the books I had on the table, apologising lightly for bumping into an NPC, "these are quite a few books I managed to secure ranging from ancient to modern ships."

"We all need somewhere to start, Praetor."

Hopefully this won't take too long too, I prayed silently as I picked the first book I chose and flipped it open.

…

Guess what? The content page had a section which said "About the Invincible Armada."

"Good choice, Praetor! I never knew you could deduce which kind of book to pick this easily."

Amazing…

Flipping to the destined page, I scanned the wall of text that I saw, "_The name given to the Spanish Navy Army during what was known as the age of exploration. With over 100 thousand ton ships and 65000 crew members, it almost subjugated all of England. Through the might of the navy, Spain would be seen as the –kingdom on which the sun will never set-"_

Hot damn, that servant must've been in one hell of a navy.

Feeling slightly more hopeful, I started to flip through the rest of the book in hopes of more information. Sadly, What I got was mostly about older ships in the past. Checking through the rest of the books, I sighed in disappointment.

"Well, looks like I got myself a little too hopeful."

"It's not a total loss," Saber reassured me, "getting some information is better than not getting any at all. Maybe you could ask around NPC's or masters to see if the carelessly drop any hints…"

Wow, seems my servant is more optimistic than I am…

Wait, what did she say? Ask around other masters and NPC's. That's a great idea! Most people wouldn't really care about an opponent that's not theirs, so they might just drop random hints that may actually be useful for me.

"Saber, you're a genius."

"Please, Praetor, as I said, no need to hold back your praise for me."

Getting out of my seat, I managed to ask the first person that came by if she knew any legendary spirits that wielded dual pistols.

"Hmm….Billy the kid, Calamity Jane? Sorry, I'm not too sure?"

"Masamune Date?" the second one said.

Hmm…that servant certainly didn't look like an old west outlaw…nor does she look Japanese, frankly. Plus she's a girl no way Masamune is a girl.

What could she be…? Oh well, looks like its better for me to get to the arena for some light training I guess.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, we made our way down to the first level….wait, I'm pretty sure I overheard something recently that I wanted to check out, but what was it…?

"Something about a chapel…" I wondered out loud as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That is correct master. Do you not notice? After several battles in the arena, you will grow in strength," Saber explained, "it seems that it is somehow linked to the church just outside. Shall we go and take a look?"

"No harm in doing so. Alright then…let's go-"

That's weird, I don't remember this part of the steps being so slippery-WAAAH!

"Master!"

Unable to materialise and catch me in time, I stepped on something soft and slippery. Before I knew it, I had seemingly launched myself straight down the steps of the first level. I could hear several students at the side murmuring and whispering.

"Isn't the Shin Saeta? The one with no memories?"

"The one who fought with Shinji?"

"The one that Rin Tohsaka felt up?"

Wait a second, how did they know that last part? And whats with everyone and the word 'felt up'? It wasn't anything like that at all.

"Master, are you unhurt?" Saber quickly followed after me, going back into spirit form quickly before anyone else saw her.

"My butt hurts, but I think I'll live," I winced in pain as I tried to stand up (focus on TRIED). Suddenly, I noticed a curry bread that had seemingly been flattened that lay beside me.

Must be this thing, but who would be so careless as to leave it there?

"Wah! My curry bread!"

The source of the voice came rushing in front of me, picking up the fallen curry bread which I assumed was hers. Wait, so I stepped on some random girl's….

Wait, on a second look, that isn't a random girl. It was that girl from yesterday!

"Master…isn't that girl…"

"Yeah, that Shizuka character."

Finally noticing the teenager (ME) on the floor, Shizuka turned around, seemingly unfazed, "Ah! Shin! Nice to see you, but why did you step on Shizuka's curry bread? It was part of my snack…"

HAH?

"Shi…Shizuka? I don't really think that it was my fau-"

"I don't have much money either you know? The stupid chests inside the arena don't give me enough to eat. Plus Shizuka doesn't really like to fight monsters, so its usually…"

"SHIZUKA!"

My sudden shout stopped her dead in her speech. Good, I need to talk, "You left your bread on the staircase. I tripped, fell, and it got squashed. So please, hear me out before you start shooting your head off."

Shizuka blinked at me as she tried to piece together my story, took a bite out of the curry bread, then blinked at me again.

Gosh…this girl…

"EHH!" she put her hands to her face, "that means that was the bun that I couldn't find just now! If that's the case, thanks a bunch Shin!"

…

I need to kill myself, now.

However, my thoughts certainly didn't stop her from shaking my hand vigorously, and saying "Thank You" for the dozenth time in a row now.

"Okay, I got it, you're welcome," I finally managed to pry the hyperactive girl of my hands, "now please, just let me go to the church and do that 'alteration of the soul' I've been hearing so much about."

"Aw, don't you want to talk to Shizuka anymore?"

I could hear Saber snickering slightly in the back…so unlike her. She must REALLY find this amusing.

"It's not…look Shizuka…" I tried to sound as _nice _as possible, "I just wanna get some stuff done and over with alright? Just…"

"I understand Shin," she sighed as she backed away a little before walking off, "oh and, the lady at the church is scary!"

"Bye, Shin~"

Returning all cheery and bubbly, Shizuka walked off towards the arena.

"Master," Saber materialised as we walked towards the back gate, "are you for sure that the girl was not your lover before the grail war-"

"Saber, please stop."

* * *

><p>Empty.<p>

There could be many words used to describe the church, but I choose this one.

It's just…really nothing here. Just rows and rows of seats, the cross and the broken-glass styled windows. Not to mention that there were two older women right in front where a priest should be standing…

Huh?

Two older women?

Not much older though. The one with short round blue hair wore glasses and had a smoke in her mouth. She had a look which essentially says "piss of or die". The other one had long, cascading crimson hair and wore some sort of a hoodie and jeans.

"Hey there!" the redhead greeted rather cheerfully, "welcome to the church, young master. Are you here to perform the alteration of the soul?"

Uh…um…

"I think that's exactly why I'm here…because I have no clue what that is."

"Alright, let's get to…wha? You don't know what the alteration is about?" the redhead looked dumbstruck, "Geez! Does that mean you're a total newbie?"

"Forget it, Aoko," the bluenette blew smoke as she took out the cigarette, "it's better if he doesn't know. Remember that last time you did an alteration on that poor little boy of a master?"

"That was an ACCIDENT, Touko my sister," the one called Aoko whined, "I just tried to boost an extra ability into the magic circuits of the-"

"And look what happened. Boy, I say its better you leave that woman alone. If I were you, I'd just battle based on pure instinct."

From the blue-er…Touko's words, sounds like alteration of the soul could be a pretty dangerous thing. Now I might want to reconsider and get out of here…

"Ah wait, little master!" Aoko called out, "don't you want to listen to what the alteration is about first before LISTENING TO THIS HARPY HERE?"

"Shut up, Aoko! I was telling the truth!"

…

I've had a lot of awkward triple dot moments today, guess no harm listening.

"Okay, let's get started then," Aoko clapped her hands together, "do you ever feel like…I don't know, something feels more powerful inside you after many fights? You seem to be able to use your code casts more as well?"

Now that she mentions it, "Yeah, sure I do."

"That's the cause of you **levelling up**!" she pointed at me, "when you level up, you start to gain more storage for your mana, and that's what allows you more usage of spells."

Ah…that is useful.

"Not only that, you also gain something called **SP **when you level up. These SP are used to strengthen the prowess of your servant, so that they are more powerful in general."

"Master, I believe this is a way for me to regain back some of my former glory," Saber nodded midway through Aoko's explanation, "we should try it right away."

"Yeah, I was thinking that as well."

"Oh! You guys agree so fast, the previous one-" she paused and scratched her head nervously, "eh, never mind."

"Alright then, let's get started! Saber, you should stand over there…and as for the young master…"

* * *

><p>*checks script*<p>

Alright, done for the day. Let's pack up folks.

So, *gives paper to audience*, you know the usual.

Reviews, criticism and what not are appreciated (flames will be used to burn Shinji over and over and over)


	8. Chapter 6: Anger and Foul Play

NEXT!

Chapter 6: Anger and Foul Play

**Days Remaining: 3**

**Midday**

Ha…yesterday was one hell of a long day.

It seems that the alteration of soul DOES help increase my servant's prowess. Seeing as my servant was a Saber, and her attack power was already high in itself, I thought I'd give most of it to her physical offense and maybe a few on the defence. You never know when you might need that.

"Mhm, it seems that some of my former glory has been returned back to me Praetor. You would most definitely see the results of it as we battle through the arena."

At least I know the chances of dying in the arena is lower. Heck, not that it wasn't already low with Saber to begin with anyway.

Then there was Tiger-Ms Fujimura.

"_Hey, Shin! Could you help your poor little teacher do one TEENSY little favour?" she begged._

"_Wha…?"_

"_Thank you! My favourite Kendo sword was left in the rack, but it somehow vanished and landed up in the arena! Please help me get it back!"_

The hell, seriously, my teacher asking someone like ME for a favour? That's a laugh, I mused as I spun the wooden kendo sword in my hand, Saber following behind as I exited the room. What was even more funny was that Saber thought it was some 'rare treasure'.

"_Praetor…this must be some form of rare treasure!" Saber gasped as I pulled the wooden sword out of the box._

"_What on earth are you talking about, Saber? It's just Taiga's wooden sword. You know, the one she asked us to find?"_

For someone with an attitude like Saber, her expression was absolutely priceless.

"Hah…"

"Praetor," Saber placed her hands on her hips, "what is it that you find so amusing? I see nothing of the sorts that would give us mild amusement."

"No Saber, its nothing."

With one small huff off "if that is what my master says", she went back into spirit form and we proceeded to find Taiga.

Though with all honesty, I actually feel like keeping this kendo sword.

Trotting down the staircase, I see many NPC's (they usually have some standard look) among the masters that seemed equally busy. This probably brings me to one question, what could NPC's be busy with in the first place? I mean, they're pre-programmed AI. They look like normal people, but there's sort of a kind of…lifelessness in them. All part of the package of not having a soul I guess.

In all that walking around and pushing through huge crowds, I could see two people who really stood out from the rest: Leo and a tall blonde man in shining white armour which I did not recognise.

Crap, that shine from his armour is just too bright…

"Oh, good to see you," Leo and the man turn to face me, his voice almost nonchalant, "I take it that you qualified for the main tournament as well then? I believed that I made a remark that we would meet again, it seems I was right."

Urgh, just standing beside him already makes me feel the 'rich and all powerful' aura. It actually makes it feel awkward that someone such as me is standing beside him. And that armoured dude, no doubt he was a servant! Was he intending to strike us down here, despite penalties?

Leo seemed to take notice of me staring at his servant, "Ah, Gawain? How forgetful of me. Please, you may introduce yourself."

Wait…did he…?

Bowing lightly, the servant stepped up, "I am his servant, Gawain. I am very pleased to meet you, and I hope you will appear as a worthy adversary."

Even through his words, I can sense no form of malice or sarcasm coming from his words, very much like his master as well. There's even a tiny smile on his lips as he converses with us.

**Sir Gawain, **one of the best of **King Arthur's **knights in the whole legend of the "Knights of the round table." It was even rumoured that Gawain's sword matched that of the King's holy sword of promised victory, Excalibur. It's pretty much obvious, a Saber class servant as well.

I take a quick glance at Leo, whose expression is still somewhat stoic. I'm pretty sure he knows the bag load of information he just gave me is going to be at HIS disadvantage, but he seems pretty unconcerned about it. In fact, it seems he doesn't even feel the need to conceal info at all.

He thinks he can win. He thinks that the moment he was born, he can control and that everything WILL be controlled by him.

And personally? I'm starting not to like him as well. Seeing as he's so nice, however, I'll learn to shut up.

"Well then, I must take my leave. I hope to see you survive into the next round, and that we may have a fair fight as well."

Turning his back on us, Leo walks away, Gawain following suit. I think I just noticed this as well, but Gawain seemed not to want to take on a spirit form.

"That boy is rather prideful," Saber clicked her tongue, "but comparing to that Shinji Matou, I would say he is mild in the very least."

Mild? Leo actually seems nice…a little too nice now that I think.

"Was that…Leo?"

The voice of Rin Tohsaka causes me to spin around, "I knew one of the Harway's would be here, but the scion of the family himself?"

Rin…that glare is scaring the crap out of me…

"the power of the holy grail…I guess the Plutocrats of Europe see it to be a threat in the SERAPH," Rin shook her head, "oh well, what was borrowed on Earth would be repaid in heaven. Still, my prowess as a magus completely outdoes his!"

Oh wait NOW she's philosophical, and show off at the same time?

Oh wait, she's just WALKING OFF now? I mean, even Shizuka says something when she bumps into me, but Rin just outright ignored me!

Guh….oh well, I'll worry about Gawain another time. I better worry how I'll get through round one, first.

Oh yeah, Taiga's sword…guess I should return it to her.

**Evening**

I think Taiga is way more forgetful than me. Now she tells me she lost a Tangerine set? The hell, seriously?

"That woman sure gives more trouble than she is worth," Saber said, "are you sure you should be helping her out?"

"Well, she was my homeroom teacher, I might as well try."

Getting out of the classroom, I bump into a certain Rin Tohsaka, who was leaning in a rather carefree manner against the wall.

"Oh, good evening. I trust you're doing well, after all that's happened and all," she greeted as I pass by her.

"Including or not including the time you 'felt up' me? That could change my answer a whole lot, you know?"

She nearly choked on whatever she was about to say next. I must remind her, she was not the only embarrassed party in that incident.

"Whatever!" the ever popular girl turned beet red at the comment, "anyway, it seems you're doing pretty okay. Have you been using the power of information to help you against your battle against Matou? To get the advantage, you gotta learn everything, class, info and even history."

"And the easier it is for me to plan, I got that," I nodded. Despite the fact that I know she could be using me…she sounds really sincere about it.

"Thanks Rin."

"I know," she smiles gently, "you must be thinking what on earth am I doing, helping an enemy. Just do your best and don't get killed, alright?"

Flipping her hair, she walked away from us.

Get more information huh? I guess that first time was a failure, but I don't see a reason not to go to the library and try again.

Pushing the cold doors of the library, I walked in to see Shinji smiling smugly to himself, and it seemed he was…

Laughing?

"Oh hey, look what the cat dragged it, it's my old pal Shin," Shinji ceased his maniacal laughter and turned in my direction, "hah, just screwing with you. The library is a good place to get information. Unluckily for you, I know all about your servant now."

That was the biggest lie I've heard today, I nearly rolled my eyes as he said it. Saber barely revealed anything about herself, undergarments aside. Maybe he got hints from the sword…? No, even I don't know what that is.

"But enough about me, I'm sure you're having a tough time finding the book of your choice. Unfortunately for you, I've taken every book about my servant and hidden it!"

Actually, I just got here, but whatever he wants to think…

SAY WHAT?

"You shitting me, Shinji? Is that even allowed?"

"Oh come on, be grateful. I thought I'd give you a little more fun," that smug little brat sneered at me, "I've hidden it around the arena. I wonder if a weak sauce master like you could find it at all, HAHAHA!"

Son of a gun…

"By the way, what's in it for your servant helping you?" Shinji palmed his fist in thought, "Oh, I know, its money right? I know it too well!"

"Don't talk about-"

"Oh well, good luck finding it. I hope you put up a better fight the next time I see you, you're really starting to bore me you know?" With a final bump against my shoulder, the blue haired bastard left the library.

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath, "that's just plain low!"

Unknowingly, I slammed my fist against the bookshelf causing a single book to drop open. It could've been just that all this war madness finally hit me, or that I just really hated Shinji acting like that, but at the sound of him insulting my servant I got mad.

Saber, seeing my little outburst of anger, tried to calm me down.

"Master, I know you are furious, as I am, but you'd do well to calm yourself down. Even the slightest sway of emotion can affect you in the war."

…

Maybe not for the real reasons...still...

"Why does my servant always have to be so right?" I shook my head and picked up the book that fell to the ground.

Hmm…its open, I might as well read up about it for a moment.

"Huh…a reality marble is…."

* * *

><p>Brushing past a few masters who openly declared how proud they were to find their enemy servant's identity, I got to the first floor.<p>

*BEEP*

…just in time for my terminal message.

_-The second cipher key has been generated on the second floor-_

Huh, already? Guess I should probably head over now and get that key, and that book bloody Matou tried to hide from me. Scrolling through the 'status' section, I realised that I still had some SP I had probably gotten from training yesterday.

"Master, I suggest we go for an alteration first before we head into the arena."

Right, I need Saber to get back more strength first.

Heading to the chapel, I noticed a small crowd gathering outside the church doors. In a more specific way: Shinji, two girls and a really tough looking old man wearing some kind of green vest and jeans.

It seemed the old man was about to lecture Shinji, "A chapel is a place for quiet reflection. I do not know which god you believe in, but I'd have expected you to now at least that much."

"Heh, god you say? I'm an atheist," Shinji replied, "HAHA, I can even SWEAR that to god too!"

The old man simply shook his head, not even a hint of anger in his voice, "I'm sad, really. I thought the Japanese were very respectful, I guess this changes my opinion then."

My gosh, Shinji. Could you at least disgrace yourself and NOT THE ENTIRE BLOODY COUNTRY!

And did he just insult religion...? Thats downright rude!

"Leave at once, young man, the gates of heavens do not open to unbelievers," the man continued, "it seems in your hastiness and want for battle, you have forgotten both dignity and respect." With that the old man entered the church.

"Why you stupid old fart…!"

I couldn't watch, Shinji is just too much.

"That's enough, Shinji," I pushed through the girls and grabbed him hard by the shoulder, "people have their religions, and stop going around disgracing your own countrymen, its downright pissing me off."

"HAH! And why do you care you loser," Shinji pushed me back, "I don't want to hear anything from a guy who can't even get information about their enemy servant! You got no rights to even talk down to me like that, same goes for that old man!"

*GRAB*

To HELL with this idiot!

"Wha-let go of me!"

"Fine, no respect for me, no respect for an elder, no respect for religion AND NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE, IS THAT IT?" I seethed with anger.

"Praetor, calm yourself!"

Don't stop me Saber. This is the last straw.

"Let go of me, let go of me!"

"Fine then," I nodded my head, teeth clenched, "I won't hold onto you anymore. And seeing as you already taint our reputation…"

*WHAM*

Threw my fist at his face once again, causing him to reel back. Before he could let out another curse word, I raised my foot, kicking him in the gut. Because we were so close, the force of my kick sent him tumbling into the fountain. By this time, the two NPC girls had fled from the scene.

Not caring if I would get wet, I stood on the edge of the fountain and pulled Shinji up, considering he was pretty light, "Come on, where did all that smugness go, HUH! Can you talk Matou? CAN YOU?"

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Shinji spat at my face, "you think you're so big and strong Shin? Hah, so what if you can say stuff like that now? In the end, I will beat you in the elimination battle! I'm the best Shin, taking your anger out on me isn't going to make a difference."

"You don't even have any memories, so that gives me all the more reason to-"

That's it, NO ONE, talks about my memories! Espcecially someone that's pissed me off to the max!

*WHAM*

Not letting him talk again, I gave under punch to the spot where I kicked him. I didn't know what I was doing anymore, I just wanted to shut his stupid mouth for good. The prelims, and even now, I am sick of his attitude! I just want him to-

"SHUT UP!"

*WHAM*

"Master! I think that is enough!"

"Your servant is right, Shin Saeta. That was just going too far."

I stopped hitting Shinji the moment I heard a deep voice from behind…and the presence of a weapon by my neck.

"What do you think you're doing to my master?" Saber suddenly materialised, drawing her sword to point at a tall, tan skinned man with snow white hair clad in a red and black armour. In his hands were two curved swords, one white and one black, each at the side of my neck.

"Release Shinji, now," the man in red spoke.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Shinji gaped at him.

My eyes darted to Shinji, then to my servant and the man in red. Quickly, I analysed the situation. One way or the other, I might get a penalty if I killed Shinji here, or if Saber killed that man who was possibly a servant.

"Shit," I swore as I dropped Shinji, with him quickly scrambling out of our way and running back to the school. Seeing that I had let go, the white haired man disarmed his two swords.

"It's alright," I looked at Saber, still feeling slightly peeved at the man, "spirit form."

Not before giving him a suspicious stare, Saber quickly vanished out of sight.

"I understand Shinji is very hard to deal with," the newcomer spoke, "but what you did was far from necessary, Shin."

"And you know ME as well, how?"

"Shin!"

A girl I could recognise as Shizuka ran from behind the church pillars, "Shin, what do you think you were doing? Shizuka got scared, so she asked her servant to stop you two, even if I DID have to take extreme measures."

"Should have let me beat him up," I muttered.

That one sentence alone seemed to make Shizuka go from straight worried to plain angry. One moment she looked concerned, the next she looked as if I had just killed a dog.

"Shin is STUPID!"

Before I knew it, a hand went across my face, "Old man inside the church said that Japanese weren't respectful, but he said just before he closed the church door, a brown haired boy came to stop blue hair from acting like a moron. I figured that'd be you, but then I saw you beating up blue hair, and-"

"Shizuka, you're going to ramble again," the man sighed.

Shizuka seemed to be taking huge breaths as her servant slowly calmed her down, "Look, we stopped them, and that's all, alright? Shouldn't you be happy to see that they've stopped acting like they were before?"

This is a time when I wish Saber would say something.

Eventually, Shizuka did calm herself down. She took little breaths and clenched fists, but she did cool herself.

"Yes…I guess so," Shizuka looked down a little, "but don't do anything stupid like that again!"

Wait, so you come here, stop me from beating Shinji's ass, and then you LEAVE without telling me why you stopped me? Amazing…

And what was that red servant, a Saber…?

The sound of church doors opening woke me from my angry train of thought, the elderly man walking out as I brush past him and into the church.

I couldn't tell what looks he was giving me, it was one that held mild bemusement, disappointment and slight curiosity.

"Hmm…" was all he said as he crossed paths.

This is turning out to be a really shitty day.

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

I couldn't even take my time to enjoy how pretty the arena was since Saber was lecturing me the whole time.

"Praetor, that was the WORST form of emotional outburst I have witnessed from you, and it is only into the first week. The next time if you don't stop yourself, I will use force to stop you, and when that happens, you best not resist!"

I don't really want to consider the things Saber might do to me, the thought of it makes me shiver. Though I must say one thing: I don't regret what I did.

Yeah I'm immature, so what? Better than Shinji at the very least.

"Hmph, I sense a brat and a powerful presence in the arena," Saber snorted as she readied her blade, "it would be a disaster if they gave us a sneak attack. We should clash with them as soon as possible."

Considering Shinji, he won't let me off for what I did to him.

"We should locate the book that scum hid before anything. Let's us begin, Praetor."

Somehow, Saber got over her OWN anger pretty fast.

"Yeah…"

There wasn't much conversation between us like there usually was inside the arena. In fact, I only talked when I needed to give battle instructions to Saber.

"Tch…" Saber winced as the bee-like enemy jabbed her, "master, you are out of it today. Stop letting that incident get to you and analyse like you always had. Stop letting anger cloud your judgement."

"I got it, I got it."

Despite saying that, Saber still get a tad more damaged than I thought. I think we actually had to return to the healing fountain thrice (I sometimes don't even need to use it at all).

That, and I didn't want to waste the new **skill **Saber learnt on AI programmes.

Healing Saber with a code cast after a battle, I noticed a box cut off from the rest of the arena.

"Master, try walking through this wall."

Um…okay?

Placing my hand out first, I realised that it went right through, creating a hidden path that linked to the item box!

"Wow…"

"Hmph, so master, are you ready to spill your praise for my calculative deductions?"

If there is one thing I can never get, is how I'm able to put up with Saber. I mean, she's proud, arrogant, but yet easy to talk to.

"Nice going there," I let a small smile grace my lips as Saber protested, saying ''is that all you can say'' and stuff like that.

Thrusting my palm against the box, I heard a small *bonk* sound.

"Master! What luck! This is that book the boy has been hiding!"

I flip through the pages quickly. It seems like some kind of **faded journal. **The contents are hard to read, and the ink looks like it was fading, but I did manage to get a few clues. Hijacked ships, uncharted islands, and something about a…

"**Golden Hind…"**

"A pirate log, it seems," Saber said, "master, we should note this information immediately. Without a doubt this must be connected to that servant. It was a pity that her true name isn't revealed, but we have an advantage nonetheless.

What I was more intrigued with was that why Shinji didn't just delete the book programme in the first place. It must have been very heavily guarded by the system, so much so that he had to resort to hiding it inside the arena.

"Geh…you found the book already, loser?"

Shinji!

"Saber! Get ready!" I commanded as she took her stance. I could see Shinji and his servant walking towards us.

"It seems that you finally found the book, I do applaud you for that."

I'm still not gonna let this guy off, "And you finally seemed to have changed into dryer clothes as well, I applaud THAT as well."

"HAH!" his servant, which I now knew as Rider, scoffed, "it was amusing to say in the least, how you manhandled my master. Not too bad a brawler, although it could be that my master himself wasn't too good."

"WHAT? Sometimes I really don't know which side you're on," Shinji shot back her, "either way, we cannot let them escape with that book."

"And we're not letting you take this book back! Saber!"

"Your orders master?"

"Cut through them," I heard myself say for the first time, "we're getting out with his information."

"I comply."

"So eager to die Shin?" Shinji snarled, "GET HIM!"

Rider made the first move, placing her hands on her pistols.

"Saber, don't let her fire. Close the range!"

Nodding, Saber ran forward as us two masters tried to stand back. Bringing her sword down, it seemed as if Rider would get cut, when…

"Urgh…!"

"I'm not that physically weak, lassie," Rider smirked, her elbow now in Saber's ribs. Raising her gun, she pulled the trigger and launched a magical bullet through Saber's left arm. No time to move, Saber suffered a hard kick which sent her skidding across the ground.

Damn, the range was too big again. We'll get blasted from here!

"HAHA! Feels familiar, Shin?"

Tch, he's replaying our whole riff-raff on my servant.

"Not yet," I gritted my teeth as I broke an ether shard, "I won't lose to you! Saber, I'll support, just don't stay too far from her. Once you get close, use the fount of the saint."

"I understand."

This time, I'll make sure she doesn't suffer too much.

Crouching low and sprinting forward again, Saber looked ready to draw her sword. Thinking it was the same move, Rider tried to leap back and dodge the oncoming that Saber might have executed. Behind her, I could see the familiar three cannons appearing.

"You never learn, do you?"

"Tch…!" I heard Saber cringe. However, I had a plan for this.

"SABER! USE IT!"

She whipped back, looking at me as if I was crazy. I gave her a knowing glance. I've been moody, I've been a bit of a jerk to her in the arena.

But I know this.

Saber met my eyes, and saw runes and numbers appearing before my hand. That's when she understood. Now undaunted, a small, red aura appeared as she ran forward again.

"Buffs don't work on this one, Shin!" I heard Shinji shout over the cannons launching.

*BOOM*

The explosive cannonballs rained onto Saber like a storm…but that was exactly what I wanted to happen.

"CODE CAST, HEAL!"

Letting lose a stream of energy from my palm, I felt power go out of me as a green light was cast over Saber.

"Now, activate the other!"

Appearing from the dust motes, Saber smirked and lunged, "Let's see if you can dodge my **veil of petals, **servant!"

With an extreme speed, Saber flew towards Rider. With a wide, arc-length swing, Saber cut across the body of Rider.

"Guh!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR CANNONS DIDN'T KILL HIM!" I heard Shinji shout, "are you USELESS!"

"Heh, the enemies got fight in them," The servant spat blood onto the arena floor, "I like the spunky ones, that's a given."

_-WARNING. THREAT DETECTED. SERAPH WILL TERMINATE BATTLE IN 30 SECONDS-_

"Looks like we got no choice, Saber," I said as she leapt slightly, "we have to retreat. We can't defeat her in thirty seconds!"

I couldn't use the return crystal unless she was directly beside me…

"Running away Shin? Not possible! Don't let them escape!"

Rider, tightening her grip on the gun, pointed it at Saber. That's when I took my cue, I dashed forward.

_-Termination in five-_

"Master! What are you doing?"

"Rider! Blast them!"

_-three-_

Grabbing the return crystal from my pocket, I raised it over my head.

_-two-_

Without a moment of hesitation, Rider pulled both triggers.

_-one-_

*PSSSH*

*BAM*

* * *

><p>HURRRRR!<p>

Is Shin and Saber gonna die, you guess XDDD

I gotta get going, so *hands paper*

Read, review, criticise, the usual (flames would be used to flame Shinji. Hot water works too.)


	9. Chapter 7: Excuse Me

That…was an unnecessary cliffhanger XD

And screw my inconsistency in chapter wordings -_-

Chapter 7: Excuse me

**Night time**

I still haven't gotten over the pure rush of the whole idiotic act which I actually did. Kind of what people would call a "leap of faith".

It seemed that God blessed me, if that was the case.

The crystal had landed on the ground before any of Rider's bullets could hit my servant. However, I made a slight mistake at the last moment there, resulting in my arm getting hurt.

"Argh…" I groaned in pain as I collapsed against the walls of our private room, "I stumbled just a little over there, and it cost me THIS?" I looked at the small wound on my right hand. One of Rider's bullets actually made contact, but with me instead of Saber.

"Master, that was a most foolhardy move!" Saber grabbed me to prevent me from falling down, "knowing that you would get hurt you still run forward like a warrior with no plan. What was the rationale behind it, master, I must know.

"Hell if I know…" I clenched my teeth to try and control the pain I was feeling, "I just thought it was a pretty damn good idea, seeing as you might get killed with the next shot."

"Are you suggesting that I am weak? You of all people should know otherwise!"

"Damn it, Saber! Quit lecturing me…ARGH!" I gripped the wound again. Was this the kind of pain all servants had to go through when they fought, when they had to fight as avatar of their masters?

If so, this whole thing was really sick.

"See, master?" Saber chided me again with a shake of her head, "this is what happens when someone like you does not look after themselves."

"For the last time, Saber, could you freaking stop trying to lecture-"

"Take of your jacket."

For the love of…huh?

"Master, did you not hear me? I believe I told you to remove your jacket."

THAT was exactly why I was so apprehensive, I thought with a scrunched face, why on EARTH would she need me to take out my jacket for? Taking a quick look at her face, I sighed and gave in. She was giving me one of those 'remove it or else' kind of face.

Knowing Saber, the 'or else' part is something I'm not really fond of finding out.

"Alright, I give," I sighed in surrender as I tried to take it out with my not so mangled left arm, revealing me with only a black undershirt. I don't really take my shirt of unless I have to sleep, but what did Saber need me to do?

"Good, now let's take a look at that wound…"

Grabbing my arm, I resisted the urge to shout as she forcibly pulled me towards her. Slowly, she ran her fingers across my arm.

Gosh…her hand is so damn soft! I mean, it was even softer than Rin's! How can a girl like that wield a sword and KILL stuff with it-

"YEOW!" I cried out in pain as she used her finger and jabbed the wound.

"Don't be such a weakling, master. I'm merely checking how deep the wound is, and you are already screaming like a prisoner," she rolled her eyes as she continued to inspect it, "well, it's not too serious, by my standards, just bandage it up and it should be fine."

By her standards? She probably takes these wounds as nothing serious at all.

"Do you have any bandages?"

Ow I-now that I think of it, there was a medical box in the private room. However, seeing as I could code cast and how well er…master's kinda are useless without their servants, they would die before anything could happen, so I never really gave it much notice.

Noticing my line of sight, Saber bent down and opened the box, mumbling something about, "Why do I have to do this for my master…"

Well now, I didn't ask you to-YEOW!

"Stop moving so much, master!"

"I can't if you're tugging my arm so hard!"

The servant in red rolled her eyes as she continued bandaging my arm. I was about to complain but knew against my better judgement. Instead I focused on something else instead, the hand that was bandaging my arm.

It was off one that cared for a child, despite how rough she could get. Carefully bandaging and wrapping it around my arm. In fact, I dare say I felt somewhat soothed despite the small pain…

"It is done," she finished the last wrap and slapped my arm, causing me to yelp in pain again, "and stop yelling in pain like that, master. It makes you look weak."

"Well I can't imagine that you servants go through this kind of pain all the time," I winced as I rubbed my shoulder, "if there was some other way I could help you fight instead of just healing."

I heard Saber scoff slightly at my words. Right…what am I thinking, me fighting a servant? That's the same as asking for assisted suicide. The mere thought of me holding some shiny stick and swinging it around doesn't really suit me anyway.

"My master is…somewhat absurd I see."

"Yes, yes Saber I must've said something stupid," I rolled my eyes at the rather obvious statement, "oh please forgive my ignorance…"

"Good that you know that there is no way you can fight instead of a servant," she snorts as she slams up the first aid box and tosses it aside, taking her place on her 'throne'.

I think she fails to notice my sarcasm every other time I say this, seriously.

Lying down on the small bed provided for me, I forced myself to lie straight in fear of further pressuring the wound.

…

…

Aw man, I can't sleep. Stupid heart rate increase from that escape.

I rolled over to my left and tried to get a good look at Saber. She had her eyes closed, that's for sure. But from the rise and fall in her chest, I could tell she wasn't really sleeping yet.

Was it me, or was her chest really small-

"Hmm?" Saber suddenly jolted awake, "do you require assistance in anything else, master?"

"Ah, no its nothing."

Quietly as I lay straight and closed my eyes, I unconsciously mumbled something I probably wouldn't let her hear.

"Thanks, Saber…"

* * *

><p><strong>Days remaining: 2<strong>

**Evening**

I didn't sleep as bad as I thought. In fact I actually slept quite well actually. The wound must not have been TOO serious if it healed up so easily. Maybe Saber was right, that I AM a wimp and need to toughen up more…

Not like this stupid school had a gym anyway.

Another fun fact I noticed: Saber makes pretty adorable noises when she falls asleep. Its not snoring, its just those kinds of breathing sounds that make her seem…less tyrannical?

Either way, what was last night was last night, I have to focus on now…but it feels as if I'm missing something important.

"Whoa Shin," some random student whistled as he walked past, "nice bandage!"

…

Oh right, my jacket's still in my room.

Making a quick trip back to my room after remembering that my jacket was still inside, I opened my door to find Saber wake. It seemed as if she had JUST woken up after sleeping a through a full morning and afternoon.

"Oh hey, Saber," I walked in and grabbed the jacket that lay crisp and crumpled on the floor from the previous night, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. I just needed to grab my jacket, is all." Giving it a little swing, I threw on my jacket as Saber merely nodded and yawned to my question.

Man, she's so different from when she's usually around me. Hell if I must admit, she acts like a little girl when she wakes up.

"Master, what is it? Is something troubling you?"

Saber stares solemnly at me as she speaks her sentence. Suddenly, with just her daunting gaze, I feel my whole body get nervous.

"Uh…"

I'm unable to give a clear response as to what she wants me to ask. Well, if this was supposed to be an 'audience room' of sorts then maybe voicing my own form of question is alright? But uh…what on Earth should I ask her?

"Hmph," Saber grunts and nearly rolls her own eyes, "it is hard to be around you when you wear the countenance of a donkey in the rain."

"Speak to me, master. If there is something that genuinely concerns you, then I will let you voice your thoughts. Such times of rest do not come by often, and it is my duty to help you as well."

The look on her face was one of real concern. She looked sort of ready to listen to me; straight posture, arms on her laps and all…

Honestly, if there was one thing I would actually bother to ask, it would be to ask…

"What is your true name Saber? Is it really that much of a secret?"

Saber could only shake her head lightly and let loose and unrestrained sigh, "I'm surprised. It seems that not knowing my true name all this while has been rather troubling for you, has it not? However, hmm…um…"

"Saber, are you stuttering…?"

"No!" she suddenly snapped, only to realise what she had done, "a—anyway, what troubles US is that you do not worry about the battles as it comes."

She's admonishing me, I can so as hell see it. Even so, I could see that Saber was exuding pleasure. THAT, or she just finds it good that I'm speaking anything about her true name at all.

"It is the pleasures of one such as myself to answer those queries of those around me," Saber exclaimed proudly, "Speaking of the past, awkward as may be, is my duty as I am oath bound by a contract with you."

I would tell her to use simpler words, but I'd rather shut up, as usual.

"All right then. My childhood name-"

I sit up excitedly.

"-was…"

Come on…!

"Lu-"

…

Wha…? Did she just…cut off? As if she remembered something, Saber cut off her own voice. Seconds past as we stare at each other.

What the hell was 'Lu' ? And was Saber…blushing?

"Ugh…no! Strike all thoughts of it from your mind!" Saber flailed her arms in front of her, "that was a near mistake, I almost said it out loud! Hah…Praetor, I see that you tried to be the cunning one here. As I said, I will not reveal my true name for the duration!"

"And wipe that grin of your face, or I shall wipe it off for you…master!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this tyrant girl's sudden outburst of embarrassment. Her flustered face, the way she pouted for me to stop laughing. If I had to put in a personal comment, I would say she looked rather cute actually.

"You will learn of it in time once you become a better magus, so please restrain yourself for now!"

"Yes, my servant. Haha…" I wipe of the excess tears of laughter and get up from the ground, "come on now, we better go get some more warm up in the arena."

Mumbling something about a master who didn't understand privacy, Saber stood and followed me out of my room.

I'm guessing too that the incident from the previous day got pretty damn popular among the NPC's and some master's, because I heard several of them whisper and mumble as we walked past them. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I tried hard not to cuss as I walked down the staircase.

Ugh…I don't even think I got the energy to get angry, plus I was in a good mood too. No point killing that off, right?

"Hey, isn't that Shin Saeta?" I heard one girl mutter to one of the other masters, "the one who decked Shinji so hard he wet his pants?"

Huh…? I think that's a little off about the incident.

"No, you idiot! Shinji got knocked so hard he fell into the fountain. He seems like an odd guy, but I'm glad he did, that Shinji guy can go eat shit!"

I let out a small grunt and an "excuse me" as some other guy tried to ask me about the incident yesterday. Seriously, was it THAT interesting? I'm not sorry about it, as I said, but I'm not high and mighty about it either. Why does everyone got to take it the wrong way?

"Master, you're going to walk into a wall."

*bump*

I stagger back a little right after Saber's off-hand comment. It seems I got so lost in thought that I literally walked into the wall. My gosh, SHIN, stop letting petty talks get to you! Focus on the arena, triggers, levelling up and getting Taiga's tangerine set back!

Although the last one is actually secondary for the most part.

Placing my hand on the arena door, I brought out my terminal to link us inside-

*BAM*

A sudden force from the arena doors blew me hard away, sending me almost dropping to the ground. Squinting my eyes at what the hell just happened, I noticed the doors had a slight pink aura around the itself.

"Hmm," Saber frowned in thought as she appeared, "it seems a certain someone does not want you to hone your skills in the arena. Of course, master, you should not be so dense as to not be able to figure out who did such an act of cowardice."

"Well, Shin! Seems to me you're having a bit of trouble entering the arena, eh?"

Tch, Matou…!

I didn't turn around to face him as his footsteps came closer, "I got bored, so I decided to set up a few tricks and traps here and there, my bad."

"Don't apologise unless you mean it, asshole."

"Hey, I'm doing a favour to worthless masters like you a very huge favour, you know," he continued, "the arena is a dangerous place, and I wouldn't want you to get killed while you are inside. But whoever, if you really want to disregard my advice…"

"Then go track down the two magic sigils I set in school. Of course you would never be able to find…"

"Excuse me."

Not even caring to give him the slightest shred of expression, I grabbed Shinji and nicely shoved the bugger out of my way. As he ranted on and on behind me, I tried to consider the possibilities.

"Why…I'd give anything, ANYTHING to eviscerate the son of a bitch!"

Surely he would want to place it in an area where no one would really suspect, I thought as I ignored Saber's vulgar expressions (no matter how hard I may agree).

However, sometimes, to hide something is to hide it in the…

"The most obvious places are places where no would ever look," Saber finished, as though reading from my thoughts, "if I were you, master, I would try heading down to the nurses office to check it out. Maybe Sakura might have seen it."

My thoughts exactly, plus I needed to hurry if I wanted to get into the arena quick.

Running as fast as my legs could carry, I brushed past a few more NPC's and masters as I made a dash for the nurses office.

…only to be thoroughly let down by what I thought Shinji had set up for me.

"This…is pathetic."

I couldn't have agreed more with Saber as I stared at the pink glowing piece of paper on the door. THIS was the magic sigil he hid so well? On the DOOR OF THE NURSES OFFICE? It wasn't even inside…

*rip*

I grabbed the worthless thing and ripped it into two. Since there weren't really littering rules around here I couldn't give a damn.

"That's one sigil. We still have one more…but where could it be?" I wondered aloud.

"Guess I should check the gents next…"

"Hey Shin."

What the…was that Shizuka? And was she tugging on my jacket?

"Shi-Shizuka?" I raised my brows, slightly bewildered, "what are you doing here? I'm a little busy now so I have no time to talk…"

"You know you can enter the arena now?"

No I can't…what did she say?

"Shizuka saw something glowing on Shinji's desk," she had a little frown on her face as she spoke, "Shizuka's servant called me stupid, but I ripped the stupid sigil anyway. I heard stupid blue-head talking about how it would prevent people from getting into the arena, and I destroyed it."

"And seeing you tore the last one, it should be fine."

I didn't even wait for a response before I grabbed and hugged her, "Oh my GOSH! Thanks a lot, Shizuka! I really needed all the help I could get for this one!"

Oddly enough, I didn't feel flustered when I hugged her. Hell I even felt more nervous when Saber sat beside me in the nurses office.

Right now, however, I'm more focused on how Shizuka's mood changed so quickly, "Yay! See, I helped Shin! Now do you know who I am?"

"Er…." I scratch the back of my head as I let go, "not yet…but I guess I'll remember as it comes. But seriously, thanks a lot."

"Master, you did not get flustered when you held her. Surely she must have been your lover in…"

Wipe all thoughts of THAT from your mind Saber.

"It's ok, Shin, Shizuka just wants to help you, that's all," she did a little skip backwards and waved to me, "well, I'm gonna go get more curry bread for snacks! Bye, Shin~"

How much curry bread does that girl need to eat…

"Master! Now that all sigils are gone, we should head into the arena! I will make that fool pay for annoying me!"

Making our way back to the arena entrance, I could notice a very flustered Shinji trying his best to re-hack the sigils back again.

"Master, I do feel the need to suddenly let you beat him up again."

No Saber, I think I'm just really lazy to deal with this bugger again. So for now…

"Excuse me."

Without even waiting for a response from him, I shoved Shinji aside and tapped onto my terminal again.

"Hey! Aren't you even going to say anything to me?"

"Go cry to your mother, now if would excuse me..."

Clicking the second floor button, we teleported into the arena.

* * *

><p>WAAAHHH I'm SORRY…<p>

For not putting in the arena parts sometimes. Its like writing persona 3 going into Tartarus, wouldn't want to explain EVERY RANDOM BATTLE, eh?

I'm sorry if you wanted me too!

Just…*hands paper and apologises*

Rate and Review please…


	10. Chapter 8: Lamps and Hackers

I'M SO SORRY

Chapter 8: Lamps and Hackers

**Night time**

"Now we are done, and done!" I tossed the final trigger into the air and caught it inside my hand, "man, thanks a bunch, Saber. Now we finally got both triggers!"

"As I said, Praetor, it is no doubt thanks to my efforts that we will not be knocked out by a silly default."

I was ecstatic. After a whole day of grinding and smashing our way through monsters in the arena, Saber and I managed to obtain the second trigger. When my terminal recorded "trigger obtained", I nearly jumped. Why? Means I won't die by default.

"I am glad to see you are in better spirits master, as I am as well," Saber leant back into her 'throne' and grinned, "your opponent, Shinji Matou is getting skittish around you. Plus tomorrow is the final day of preparation, and I seemed to have gotten a lot stronger than I was before."

"However, I suggest you spend tomorrow training as well. It never hurts to get more experience."

She's right, I thought to myself as I pocketed the trigger and took of my jacket. There was still one more day before the elimination, and I still had the chance to train. Saber's right, I shouldn't get cocky just because I have her and my two triggers.

Unknowingly, I let out a rather long, and kind of loud, yawn.

"Uh…" I suddenly became a bit embarrassed at the loudness of it, "oops…"

"Hm hm, it's alright Praetor, I understand that you are tired," Saber nodded towards my bed, "rest now, it would not do neither of us any good if you should fall in battle due to exhaustion."

"The enemy master may be somewhat of an idiot, but it is foolish to underestimate that Rider. So as I say, rest now."

I didn't even need for her to tell me that as I leapt onto my bed, sinking my face into the softness of the pillow.

After lying down for a few moments, I rolled up and stared at the ceiling. It still hasn't processed into my head yet, that I had to fight people by USING people.

It just seemed…all too wrong.

Not really being able to sleep suddenly, I rolled my head and looked at Saber, who had already fallen into a deep sleep on her seat.

I laughed a little. Who am I to be complaining about being tired when my servant is the one who fights every battle for me? Who am I to actually order her around? If this was back in the day, I'd say she was the one with power over someone like me.

Servant…Saber, huh?

**Days Remaining: 1**

**Evening**

I woke up that morning feeling unusually hot, literally. I was drenched in sweat after walking around school for awhile. I mean, it was so damn obvious, even SABER could see it.

"Master…? I think you should consider removing the jacket of yours, seeing as you uh…are really hot right now."

I would tell her that that didn't come out right, but to hell with corrections.

As of an hour ago, I hung around the school with just my jeans and black undershirt….see, that's what I'm trying to tell you, my undershirt was freaking, BLACK! No wonder I felt so hot, but its not like I got many a choice for other clothes anyway…

"Master, weren't you supposed to give this tangerine to Taiga?"

Suddenly materialising, Saber thrust the tangerine we found yesterday into my palm. Oh right, Taiga wanted this, I better go find her before I head out into the arena.

Poking my head back into the first floor, I saw Taiga standing at that usual area where she always waited for me; by the bathrooms. Running over to her, I quickly called out, "Miss Fujimura! Ms Fujimura! I got something you asked me to look for!"

Snapping her neck in my direction, Taiga eagerly grabbed the tangerine from my hands, "Oh YAY! You found my tangerine. Here, as a reward for being such a hardworking student, I'll give you this piece of decoration for your room!"

As she pocketed the tangerine, Taiga reached beside her and heaved up, in both hands, a humongous box.

"Whoa, Ms Fujimura!" I helped her support the weight as she pushed the box into my hands, "what's this? It feels damn heavy…"

"Oh, that was one of my favourite decorations for my room," she smiled lightly as she stepped back, "I call it the Taiga lamp! It's way nicer looking than I make it out to be though. Hang it around or something, it should spruce your dusty old room up."

"Well, see you around Shin!"

…

Well, I WAS originally going to head back down into the arena for some training, but I guess placing this back into my room wouldn't be a shabby idea either!

And funny…the box wasn't even heavy at all…why did Taiga even have trouble carrying this? That's saying she's one of the stronger teachers around.

"Master, I would want to see how this decoration would fit my audience room, head back at once!"

"Yeah sure, why not? I'm curious as well anyway."

Shrugging lightly, we made our way back to our private room. Occasionally, people gave me strange or awkward glances as I trudged up the flight of staircase.

"Man…what's that Shin Saeta doing now?"

"Oh my gosh, maybe that's Shinji's dead body? They are out for each other's blood you know?"

"No it can't be. Shinji would be deleted."

"Still, maybe a hand, a leg, or some other part."

Ok seriously, what the heck? As much as I would love to be carrying Shinji's dead body right now, I really don't know how they came up with an assumption like that!

"Hey Shin, what's up with that giant box?"

I guess we ARE out for each other's blood.

Judging from the feet, I would guess that Shinji was standing in front of me right now, "What's this, another handicap from the game masters? I see they already know who clearly has the upper hand and who needs a boost. Oh well, no matter what they give you, there's no way you can-"

"Shinji."

"What now, Shin?"

"Excuse me," I groaned as I quickened my pace, causing the large box to knock head first into him, knocking the loser onto the ground.

"Hey, what gives, you moron!"

"Your ugly face is so bad that this box looks hot, that's what," I rolled my eyes as I shut the door to my private room. Whew…now that I got that little thing out of my way, I'd better check to see what this "Taiga lamp" really is! Wouldn't want it to be anything…suspicious.

"Praetor, make haste and let's get this decoration up

Grabbing the covers, I forcefully ripped through the cellophane tape and shove my hand into the box…and only to find…

Nothing?

Now that was rather odd. Sure the box was light, but to have totally nothing inside was way too much. Did Taiga give me a wrong package? No…that's not it. Taiga couldn't possibly have forgotten something so simple.

*tok*

Eh…?

I felt my hand reach something small as I made a fist and pulled it up.

"Praetor, what is this?" she pointed to the little object in my hand, "above all things, it has no artistic value and for sure, isn't at all, any form of lamp or source of lighting."

I studied the object in my hand…small…square-ish, and had a lot of lines on it…

"Praetor."

A computer chip, I thought as I fiddled with it with my first two fingers, why on earth would Taiga call this a lamp? Am I analysing too deep into something?

"Praetor!"

No wait…could this be some kind of trap and she was lying to me? Maybe Taiga is a master after all! In fact, she could be one of the most powerful one's around here. Since a weakling like me has entered, she decided to take me out first by wasting my time and then killing me off…

"PRAETOR!"

"Wha…!"

Saber's sudden voice shot me out of my deep thoughts. I must've been so absorbed in my own thought process that her voice scared me so much…

…and caused me to drop the computer chip…

"Um Saber…"

"Praetor, I called not once, not twice," she stepped a little closer to me now, "but three times. Three times praetor! Hmph, if this was my time and the subject of my calling did not reach my side within seconds, why I would have dealt them a severe punishment…"

She stepped forward, poking against my chest to emphasise the point.

"Hey um…Saber?" I tried to step back only to realise…

…she was inches away from stepping on the chip.

"I will not listen to your complaints now!" Saber pressed forward even more, "it was rude of you to ignore my calling for you and now you try to deny it with your petty claims for excuses."

"Saber, wait a moment!"

"What do you-"

*CRACK*

…

Saber lifted her foot, checking whatever she had just stepped on. I squinted my eyes as I looked at the broken form of the computer chip.

"Well damn…" I sighed as I palmed my face, "thanks, Saber. You go and break our only clue to what this Taiga lamp may have been. Hell, it may even have been a clue to winning this war, and you destroyed our some sort of evidence of it!"

"Are you suggesting that it is my fault? I would have you know master, just because you are in command of me it DOES NOT give you the right to tell me off!"

"So it's my fault now, is that what you are saying? I didn't STEP on the damn thing now didn't I?"

"Master, I suggest you refrain from…!"

*FZZZZZZ*

A hissing sound from somewhere occurred before Saber could even finish her sentence. In her defence, she drew her sword and looked around, suspecting an enemy attack. How could that be, an enemy entering into my private room?

Wait…now that I think about it, Shinji was just wandering outside as well! Could he have snuck Rider inside to kill us? Or was it another master's servant, an assassin maybe? Still, was it possible for anyone to enter my room without a password? That person must be a good hacker!

"Master…" Saber spoke in a hushed tone, "if I'm not wrong…the sound came from above us. I suggest you don't look up-"

Too late.

Above our heads was something we would never expect. It was orange, with a small tint of yellow. It had multiple globes that gave of an extremely powerful light source…

…

Um, wouldn't that be…

"Master…is that?"

"Yeah…that's the Taiga lamp alright…" I nodded in agreement, "so THAT'S how you make it come out. Not surprising, since it's data and all."

* * *

><p>"Master, aren't I a proven genius?"<p>

"Yes Saber…"

"So you do admit that you were wrong in reprimanding me for my well planned success?"

I forced myself to ignore Saber as we trotted back to the arena, with her boasting all the way about her "well planned" success. Though, as you all pretty much saw it with your own eyes, she stepped on the data chip, causing the overhead lamp to appear over us.

I would never admit to it, NEVER.

"Master, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Saber, only for about the thirteenth time already!"

I palmed my face in thought. Seriously, how was I even able to put up with her for a matter of even a day? I would normally go crazy if Shinji did this to me.

Speaking of Shinji…I wonder where that little pest went to.

"…you greedy little grubber!"

…

Shinji, in front of arena, totally. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to get anything he was saying.

"Shinji…! I told you already!" I heard Rider whine, "if you want me to work harder, I have to be paid. Just that little price that comes with you getting the package, you know?"

"Why you dirty pirate…how much more do you want to loot of me anyway?" Shinji shot back, "I've already given you more than you asked for!"

"I thank you for the compliment, Shinji, in case you didn't know how pirate speak works."

I cocked my eyebrows a little at the little conversation they were having. Shinji's servant wants to be paid? That's something new…though I don't think its anything useful, save the fact that she's a pirate I would guess.

"Hrgh…fine fine, just give me a moment."

I heard a few tapping sounds as Shinji finished talking to his servant. Sneaky a small peak over, I saw some kind of special code being casted against the arena doors.

Was he…hacking?

"Is it allowed for him to be doing this 'hacking' thing, master?"

"Well, everyone here IS a hacker," I suddenly noticed the simple fact, "so, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that Shinji's doing this. Though I'm pretty curious what he's hacking for though. More money?"

Right on time, Shinji stopped his tapping and turned to his servant, "There, I hacked into the arena for you. Now it'll produce more cash and such. You happy now?"

"Oh my, what devious skills you use! Indeed, you are worthy enough to be a pirate, though maybe not up to my standard just yet…"

"WHY ARE YOU COMPARING ME?"

Oh, more money equals more healing items. Guess this means its time for me to step out.

"Sh-Shin?" Shinji jumped as I stepped out from behind the wall and bore my eyes straight at him, "eavesdropping again I see?"

"Nice to know you hack the arena for all of us to earn that little bit of cash, don't you think," I raised my voice in a sarcastic tone, throwing a small glance at Rider as well, "So, care to share some of that loot with old Shin as well?"

"Screw off, Shin! My servant gets more powerful the more she's paid! You think you're good? Fine, I'll show you who the better player is!"

Whatever works for him. I just need more money to stock up on more healing items, I guess anything right now would help.

**Arena**

The two of us entered the arena, all while giving side glares at each other. I thought I even saw Shinji crack his knuckles there. Well, even if he did pull an attack on me, I had Saber to defend me from Rider.

And then I saw…Shinji smirking.

"What the hell's so funny, Matou?"

"Hey Shin. It's time to play a little game."

Pulling out his terminal once more, he started to tap and input numerous codes into it. Before I could protest, my terminal; starting ringing violently. Pulling it out, I noticed it had automatically opened to the "dungeon map" page. On the map, I could see several shining objects on it.

*TREASURE HUNT*

The terminal spoke the large two words that appeared on my screen. As quickly as it came, a flood of information started to pile up above the said words.

"Treasure hunt…" I mumbled, "whoever gets more treasure wins." Win? Win what? It's just all about getting more money, isn't that what had been told to me by Shinji just now?

"_My servant gets stronger the more she is paid."_

Shit! So that's what this was about!

"Shinji!" I shot a glare at him, "you dirty little bastard-"

Too late, as soon as my head shot straight back up to scold that idiot, it seemed that he and his servant has already ran of, in a haste to win the competition.

"Tch…they are sly, I'll give it to them," Saber readied her sword by her side, "however, I will not accept losing to such a simple game of child's play. Come Praetor, let us see whose gluttony for gold will prevail this little game of theirs."

Hey, I am SO NOT a glutton for money.

"Damn it, we can't let them get too much treasure!" I stuffed the terminal back into my jacket, "Come on, Saber, I've got enough of this for the last time. We make a run for this."

With that, the two of us took of sprinting.

* * *

><p>WAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! SO, SO SORRY D:<p>

I have tons of schoolwork now that school has started, and I also know the quality of this chapter is bad! I'm SO SO SORRY D:

As I said, school has started, so I may update even less now!

SO SORRY!

Read and review, still!


	11. Chapter 9: Final day 1 Last Preps

Moving on…

Chapter 9: The Final Day

"Out of the way, cretins!"

"Saber, we have to hurry!"

Vaporising another enemy programme, Saber and I made a dash to the downward path in the arena. That idiot Shinji managed to get a head start in this stupid race. I could so picture him now, that damned face grinning from ear to ear while he and that slut of a servant looted all the extra stuff inside here.

"Saber, ignore the targets, we're moving on!" I commanded as she idely slashed through another programme. Down the aisle, I could see Shinji and Rider running up to a large space. Clicking my dungeon map open, I noticed the yellow arrow which indicated Shinji moving to a large, shining block.

Oh crap.

"Come on, master!"

Right, no time to get distracted now.

Sprinting as fast as my legs would carry, two of us managed to catch up with Shinji. As he was about to reach for the glowing treasure box, I yelled my next command towards Saber.

"Jump them!"

"As you wish, master!" Saber heaved her blade and, with as much force as she could muster, leapt at Shinji and Rider.

Sensing the two of us were close by, I saw Rider reflexively spin around and blocked Saber's blade with the barrel of her guns, "Ho, ho, Lassie. Trying the sneak attack approach wouldn't work on us. Not at all." In response to the attack, Rider disengaged her pistols and did a backflip, widening the gap between us two masters and servants.

"Hey, Shin," Shinji smirked as he opened the first chest, "guess you were a few seconds too late, I got the first chest. Hah! This is way too easy, I seriously can't wait for tomorrow if all you're going to do is give me boring stuff like this."

I gritted my teeth so hard I felt my jaw crack.

Why this little bastard…

"You know, now that I think about it, its actually not too late for you, Shin," Shinji starts to laugh, "if you maybe, I don't know, you and your servant both go on your knees and beg HARD. I may be a kind soul and forgive you two for all that you did to me. Yeah, I kind of like that deal. What do you say, Shin? A fair trade for my early victory."

"Hey, Matou?"

"Hmm?"

"SUCK YOUR WORDS!"

The moment I let loose my shout of anger, Saber leapt at Rider again, rendering the gun using servant surprised and only narrowly blocking the red empress' second strike.

"AND EAT MY FIST!"

*WHAM*

Since right then both servants were locked in a clash, my moved past the battling maidens (if you could call them that) and made a mad rush towards Shinji, clenching my knuckles as I ran towards him.

"Wa-wait a minute, Shin! This isn't fair! The servants are supposed to duke it out right? This is cheating! This is cheating!" he raised his hands over his face in a feeble attempt to get me to back off. Beside us, I managed to catch a glimpse of the two battling servants. Saber managed to get the upper hand against the gun wielding servant, pushing and hacking away while leaving as little space as possible between them.

"Now bugger off!" I yelled, grabbing hold of Shinji's shirt. Raising my head, I slammed it down and collided it against his. As stupid as this may have all been, I really wanted to get back at him for putting me through all that shit in the prep round. Behind me, I could hear two gunshots ring out and a mechanical voice.

*Battle between servants will be terminated within fifteen seconds*

Aw crap, I'm not going to risk getting a penalty now! I groaned as I pushed past Shinji. Whipping my head back, I raised my hand towards Saber, "Code cast, heal! Saber, through her and let's go! Don't let them get any further than this!"

"As you command, let's go!" Saber leapt back slightly, readying her blade before leaping forward, "veil of petals!"

With a familiar extreme speed, Saber dashed around Rider before lunging through her. The attack caught Rider of guard, stunning her where she stood.

"This isn't looking good, cap'n," Rider managed through gritted teeth, "they managed to one up me on this one!"

"And more to come in the elimination round!" I called back, shoving that weakling Shinji to the side, "Adios, now Saber, let's run like hell!"

Before our opponents could utter anything else, the two of us sped down the hall. As we ran, I reached into my terminal, checking all the possible locations for treasure. In fact, if we were to turn left now, we could reach our first piece of treasure…

"Master, I suggest that we have to ignore this and move on. If you look closely, the time needed to get back on the main path would be long enough for those two buffoons to catch up to us," Saber pointed to some roads on the map quickly, "as much as I don't want to, we need to prioritise."

"Well, you're the expert on the field Saber, I'll count on you for this!"

"I won't let you down, Praetor."

Forcing myself to turn away from the treasure box, Saber and I quickly head down the path. I could only grit my teeth as I heard Shinji's voice behind me.

"Tch, damn Shin, always getting in my way! Oh well, at least he was stupid enough to miss one of the loot over here. I still am the best of the best after all!"

If there's anything that I recall from my fuzzy little memory about Shinji, is that, truthfully, I have never beaten him at anything at all. He lived with a rich family, showered with luxury and wealth. He had some of the best grades in school, I was always somewhere from the worst to the middle. But in this war, none of that mattered. However…

In this war, he was a competent magus, and I was just a fool walking towards my own death.

I would always be behind him…

Always…

"Master, master!"

Huh?

"Master, what on EARTH are you spacing out about again?" Saber sighed in disdain, "you have to learn to be more focused. Look!"

Blinking my eyes, it took me a few seconds to realise that a large, glowing box was in front of me. Placing my hand on it, the box opened the same time a message popped into my terminal.

-Item: Pirate Booty has been obtained-

-Item recorded-

…

OH YEAH!

I let the treasure slowly disintegrate into data as my terminal recorded the glowing orb into its banks.

"You see, master?" Saber folded her arms in pride, "you followed my clear instructions and we were being guided to the treasure. Surely you can take a moment of your life to give me the praise the I so ought to deserve?"

"Maybe later."

"What! Master, I must-"

I merely shook my head as we trotted downwards, only this time at a much quicker pace as Saber started to throw more words of discontentment in my direction. As annoying as I found it, my mouth twitched slightly.

_What the hell am I worried for?_

-Item: Pirate Booty Obtained-

"Yes, another one!"

-Item recorded-

"Master, I did it! I led us to the next treasure!"

"Hey, waddya mean YOU?"

_I still don't know what the hell all of this means._

-Item: Pirate Booty Obtained-

"Damn Shin, you cheated!" I heard Shinji shout from far behind, "you tricked me and went ahead to collect the rest of the treasure, didn't you? I have enough of you and your stupid tricks! Rider, put some holes through them both!"

I whipped around, finding Rider and Shinji once again right at our tails, with Shinji looking utterly pissed and ticked off.

"What is it, can't accept the fact that you're finally losing to me, _Matou?"_

_But, for now…_

"Saber, let's give them a duel!"

"That's the spirit, Praetor. Prepare, Rider!"

_The least I could do, the least I could do with the limitation that I am._

"Veil of petals!"

…_is believe in my 'sword'!_

With familiar speed, Saber dodged Rider's shots, slicing across the pirate with one swift motion. Not letting up the fight Rider and Saber started exchanging blows. Gunshots, slashes and weapon clashes resounded near the end of the corridor where the last pirate booty stood.

It was either a draw, or a tide in my favour now.

"Hup!" I heard Saber cry as a bullet grazed her as she jumped back towards my side, "master, the last pirate treasure is behind us, and we seemed to have been driven into a corner…"

-WARNING. HOSTILITY DETECTED. BATTLE TERMINATED IN 15 SECONDS-

"…and I don't want you to be going off doing anything reckless and stupid like the previous time. But I must ask of you, do you have a plan."

I looked back at the enemies, and considered carefully. I don't want to offend my servant again, but…I cant let her get hurt.

Alright, I'll give it a shot, but if this screws up, consequences equal to my previous attempt. In short, it may get really painful.

"Saber, use your last of your mana for veil of petals!"

"Praetor, I must digress, it is unwise to…" before Saber could finish, I shot her a knowing glance. I knew what I was doing. I'd trust her this time. After all, she did tell me that I shouldn't do anything to get myself potentially hurt.

"I just hope this works. Come, Rider!"

I know, before Saber uses veil of petals, she would start to dodge the attack that are shot at her. If I can get the timing right.

*BANG BANG BANG*

Knowing that the battle could not drag on for long, Rider unleashed another hail of bullets, forcing my red servant to go into a defensive stance immediately. Using that chance, I quickly made my way to the final item folder.

-Item obtained: Pirate Booty-

"Damn you Shin!"

"Master, I cannot find an opening!" Saber called out as she parried a bullet away, "this narrow space allows me little use for my skills."

"Then its beddy-bye, little girl warrior!" Rider smirked, jumping behind Shinji and causing the three huge towering cannons to appear.

The time is now!

"Saber, to me, and defend!"

"Master…!"

"Just do it!"

Despite her initial reluctance, Saber flipped back, shielding herself with her blade.

"Not gonna work, Shin!"

"No…it will!" I reached into my shirt pocket, pulling out a small little crystal, "adios, Shinji!"

With my previous trick, I smashed the return crystal against the ground, causing white vapour to engulf both Saber and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Night time<strong>

"I told you not to do anything reckless, master! What made you so sure the same trick would work twice on that boy

"I didn't! Look, none of us got hurt right? And it was Shinji, he's an utter dumbass, of course it would have worked!"

Saber rubbed her temples and slumped against her makeshift throne as I lay down on the floor, my heart still beating rapidly from my kind-of-daring escape. Turns out that it was quite a success and neither Saber nor I got injured.

No doubt that I would get an earful from Shinji soon enough when I meet him again. By this point in the game, I couldn't really give a care anymore. I turned and looked at Saber.

I could see her in the recent battles we were up against. Against the monster programmes and against Rider and Shinji most of all. Her power, speed and endurance have really improved quite a bit since we first started out some days ago.

Maybe going to the arena everyday was a good thing.

"I must say master," Saber suddenly beamed, "I have gained back quite a measurable amount of strength. Though most of it was my hard work and effort, I thank you for assisting me in this preparation period, master."

"Uh huh, most of your work, as usual. Pfft…"

"Were you attempting to supress a laugh, master? Are you STILL belittling my abilities?"

I didn't bother to hold it in the second time as I let out a full blown laugh at her reply, with Saber chiding and scolding me even more.

Reaching into my pocket, I whipped out the two cipher keys and stared at their glowing figure. Only a week…it seems like this war had gone on forever, and in order to stay alive, I must kill people.

Kill…

I can't kill someone, not even Shinji. I hated him to the very core, I did! However, the thought of taking the life of another human being was just,

Sick.

"Do not forget that tomorrow is the elimination round," Saber's position straightened once more, "remember, before we do anything, we will meet in this room once more to do any final preparations we should have, namely gathering the identity of Rider."

"Remember master. Tomorrow is where any shred of friendship the two of you ever had will vanish, and into beasts you two would become: Killing for the sole thought of survival. Remember that, or tomorrow will be the last day we ever speak. Doubt will kill YOU instead."

I know, I wanted to shout back at her. I know that Shinji would have no second qualms, he thinks this is all a game, but I don't. I still refuse to believe that killing is the only way out.

But what choice did I have?

The only thing that comforted my troubled mind was the quick sleep that followed after, unlike a restless night that I would expect.

'_Doubt will kill YOU instead."_

Right the moment before my eyes closed, I prayed to God for the absence of dreams, because really, the last thing I needed was nightmares.

* * *

><p>Ugh…<p>

I've been hit hard with life recently, and couldn't update. Namely: I've been hit by depression very hard, but I'm working my way back up to my usual, cheerful self again. I thank everyone who waited for this chap, crappy as it may be.

Virus Chris my friend, I hope you're still there ^^

Read and Review please.


	12. Chapter 10: Before the Battle

GRAGH! One of my longer chapters (in my standards anyway, PROBREM, SON!)

Its just some talking, real battle is next chapter.

Chapter 10: Before the Battle

**Days Remaining: 0**

**Elimination Round**

**Early Morning**

I didn't recall having a good night's rest that night. Honestly, how could I have slept? The thought of the elimination round kept haunting me. What happens if I lose, I didn't want to die just yet. Thoughts plagued my head, like eating me up from the inside out.

I can't count the times I woke up halfway through my sleep, breaking out in cold sweat. I had a dream…dreams. All of them were horrible, really. They usually ended with me under Shinji Matou's heel as I felt myself start to die and fade away.

Saber on the other hand, slept rather peacefully, as of the thought of death either never crossed her, or was too much of a common occurrence for her. Either way, I could not help but feel slightly envious of her at that point.

I mean, one could not simply sleep through a fight against a (sort of) friend.

In fact, when I awoke for the third time, I decided on leaving my room to take a short stroll. It was still slightly before the moon cell made it sunrise, so I had plenty of time before Saber or hopefully anyone else was up. Though, considering there are one hundred and twenty seven more participants and even more NPC's wandering around the area, I doubted that I won't see anyone.

"And I'm guessing the rooftop wouldn't be locked, as usual."

I was guessing that Rin Tohsaka would probably be up there with her servant again. I wonder what she could be doing, maybe having another quarrel with her servant, or maybe even 'feeling up' another poor, innocent master again? She's really quite the strange character, but she looks like she knew what she was getting into when she joined the war.

Unlike me…

"Urgh, trying to distract my mind from what's to come later isn't really helping me. Plus, the thoughts of Rin's 'feeling up' is not making this any better," I rubbed my temples and sighed. It was impossible to forget that in a matter of some hours and minutes, Shinji and I would be having a duel to the death. It was like, a time and date scheduled for two people to kill each other.

Battle, was battle really what was needed to achieve the dreams of one, was conflict the only way we could continue to understand our human nature. Then…if that was true…

*BUMP*

The sudden impact against my upper body left me mildly staggering backward. Damn, I must have been so caught up in my own self-lament reveries that I did not notice the presence of another person over here.

"Owie….ah! Shin!"

If I had paused to watch where I was going, I would have noticed a certain Shizuka walking in the opposite direction, though she did seem to be rubbing some kind of bruise on her head-

Oh wait, that was kind of my fault.

"Hey uh…Shizuka…" I waved awkwardly at her, "can't sleep or something?"

"Nope, Shizuka's going to fight her opponent really soon, so I got up and came with my servant to the rooftop for some planning."

It honestly struck me late that her servant was probably here as well. I remember that guy, black and red armour while dual wielding two swords…and that condescending look he seemed to give me when I decked Shinji.

I swore I felt him look at me, despite the fact that I could not see him then.

But what really got to me was how Shizuka could just talk about her next battle so nonchalantly, as if there would be no qualms about killing the next person. I wondered, what on earth would a happy-go-lucky girl like Shizuka enter the war for?

"Shizuka's first opponent doesn't look very strong…" she tapped the side of her face in thought, "I mean, its probably cause the master is an idiot and doesn't know how to control his servant very well, but Shizuka is very well prepared for this battle-"

Just when it looked like she was about to say more, Shizuka turned to her side and started pouting, presumably at her servant how probably made some snide comment.

I somehow got that weird aura that it was directed towards me though…

"So? There's nothing wrong with talking to Shin! We're going to win anyway! I don't care if he's another participant, geez."

The two continued to bicker, with Shizuka constantly shouting at the invisible space of a servant, until she momentarily stopped and pulled out her terminal. I swore I heard a chuckle as Shizuka looked at her terminal and started freaking out.

"Ah! Shizuka's battle starts now!" she yelped as she quickly pushed past me, "I'm sorry Shin, but Shizuka has to go now. Bye bye!"

"And try not to die."

Yeah, real encouraging, I thought as I heard her bounding down the stairs. Sighing, I made my way over to the rails and leant across, taking in the full view of the morning sky that the moon cell had created. If I knew any better, I'd say it would look like how the real world was supposed to be: blue skies, clouds, houses outside the school I know I'll never make it to, families…

Family…

I wonder, what was going out in the world now. Do I have a family outside, eagerly waiting for me to return home? If so, what are they doing now, praying for my welfare, or enjoying doing something together? Would anyone be sad on the outside world if I died?

"Huh…the rooftop…" I mumbled nonsense, attempting to distract myself from the upcoming fight again, "I never actually knew how high-"

"Were you attempting to back out, Praetor?"

"WHOA!"

I nearly fell over the railings as my ears picked up the tired, suspecting voice of my dear servant, "S-s-s-Saber! Don't scare me like that!"

The blonde could only give me an odd look as I started to speak, and I relented immediately. No doubt, as usual, she was going to misunderstand my intentions on coming up to the rooftop. I could feel an impending lecture slowly creeping toward me already. As Saber slowly parted her lips, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the-

"It was merely a joke, you take things like these way too seriously, Praetor."

What?

Her lips curled into a light smile and continued, "Also, a compliment for the wise decision to take in a good view before a decisive battle. Having a calm mind prior to the battle is also a good strategy that most do not practice."

I let out an inward sigh, though I was not sure if it was one of relief, or the fact that Saber had misinterpreted my actions again, but not in the way I had predicted. I took a look again at the calm, serene face of Saber as she joined me in looking over the view.

She was unafraid, like she would have been in the battles during her past life as well. The small little smirk I would catch her shooting now and then only went to show how confident of victory she was in each battle, but, because someone like me, a weakling had summoned her-

"Praetor, do not think for a second that we are going to lose the following battle, or are you doubting my skills right before the unavoidable battle?"

"No Saber, I've never doubted your strengths, not once. Its just," I cast my eyes downward, supporting my head with my folded arms, "I don't want to have to fight, even Shinji, despite of all the things I might have said to him in my outbursts of anger. To do battle, and possibly kill each other in our skirmish, all for the sake of a prize?"

"It's damn sick!"

By the end of it, I could feel my whole being tremble slightly. By my side, I felt Saber shift her weight of the railings. I did not look at her face, nor did I move from my current position. The only thing I did was hear the words of Saber's reply to my cries.

"Whether for the best or worse master, you are too soft. Sometimes, to claim what you want, to rule above the rest, some form of forced submission and tyranny has to be placed."

With a final sigh, she dematerialised, leaving anyone who saw me now to be alone. Although I still refused to accept the upcoming battle, it was going to happen anyway.

"No sense in thinking about this now, might as well head back to my room first."

"Going so soon?"

It seemed that my social luck that day was rather high, as I looked straight to face a grinning Father Kotomine, "Today is the elimination round, I do hope that you are fully prepared."

"Yeah? Well, hardly prepared to soil my hands with a former acquaintance's blood anyway," I give the dull reply.

"Hmm, well, it would be amusing to see which one of you would actually survive, the ruckus you've been causing all over the campus and all. The two of you have actually become quite popular. As an NPC, I dare say I would dread to lose you both-"

"That's it, piss off, _Father."_

Giving me one last smirk, I pushed my way past the sadist priest and stormed back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Evening comes quickly as I spent whatever precious moments I had to go down to the canteen's shop to get some items. Not surprising, there wasn't anyone there when I had entered, probably since most of them had begun their own elimination round.

I even made it a point to visit the church to do a last soul link with Saber. The Aozaki sisters (more like it was just Aoko) seemed particularly surprised when we entered the church. There wasn't much of linking to do, however, since the previous day's battle was spent mostly wasting our energy on Shinji.

Aoko had even given me a good luck cheer.

"Good luck, newbie master! Don't die, we don't get visitors very often!"

Don't die huh? The words rang loud and hard in my ears. Hopefully, I did not want to be the one riddled with holes, quite literally too.

I silently closed the door behind us, despite that no one would even be bothered by the noise. Taking her place on her 'throne', Saber crossed her legs and began to address me, "The time to fight is upon us. Praetor, let us review through one more time about all the information in our grasp."

Alright, time to piece together the puzzle. I hope all this information I got was accurate, and that reviewing it would actually help us link something together. Taking my terminal out and placing it on the ground, I tapped a few buttons that popped whatever information we have.

"Our opponent is Shinji Matou, Asia's premiere hacker and my not-really-good friend," I began to recall every single bit of information about the past days, "and his servant, dual wields a set of weapons."

"**A set of dual pistols**."

I slid my hand across the terminal, bringing the key points to one end. In its response, the words flew to the left.

"Next," I continued as I viewed more collected information, "some days back, we went note hunting for a piece in information that Shinji had taken from the library and chucked into the arena…"

"A day where I also had to keep reminding you to keep your mind in the battle."

Trying my best to ignore my servant's of colour comment, I carried on, "The note did have some information regarding her noble phantasm. Indeed, as we studied the note itself, we found out that the servant's noble phantasm was a **ship of sorts."**

"Further reading also proved that her ship's name was the **Golden Hind**. Previously, we have also confirmed her identity to be a **Rider** after a day or two of confusion for an **Archer."**

I did a quick look up from my information sorting to find that Saber had finished of the last bit of information for me, "Hmm? Why the sudden pause master, it is obvious that I already have gathered all the information. I am merely waiting for you to slowly come to your own personal revelation."

"Of course, splendid as always, Saber…" I mentally face palmed as I moved on to the final part, "Slowly but surely, I pieced together whatever information I had. The terminal and library being two very useful tools, my information boiled down to this: Rider's true identity."

I placed my fingers on all the key information and dragged it into the centre of the screen. Hitting a few more keys, the true identity of Rider popped up on the screen, a long text following soon after.

"Francis Drake…"

"Indeed," I nodded, "the first person and pirate to successfully navigate around the world by the Cap of Good Hope. He…um, SHE, also gained fame after she had destroyed the Spanish Warship, the Invincible Spanish Armada. One of the most notorious and power pirates, she is definitely not gonna be an easy opponent to deal with."

"Though it still pales in comparison to all of MY own achievements, I do compliment that outlandish pirate…"

Placing my terminal back into my jacket pocket, I closed my eyes and silently prayed. No matter how much of a klutz Shinji could be, he was still a master hacker and possibly a pro magus as well. There was no doubt that if I let up for even a second, I was dead meat.

God, please, if there was even an inkle of hope, I pray that the information we have gained will prove useful in our battle.

Saber seemed to raise a brow at me, as if what I was doing was an awkward gesture. As she walked past me, I felt myself slowly rise up as well.

"Let's go, master. The enemy must have attempted suicide while waiting for us, and it should be I who deals the final blow."

…

…

"So, young master, have you prepared for your first, and hopefully not last, battle that would decide your fate?"

"Shut up, you dirty mouthed priest," I click my tongue in response to this fake-holy man, "I got your two triggers here, my servant and a me that's getting rather pissed with each passing second that I glance at your face."

"In short, hurry the hell up and open the door."

The priest only smirked further as I tossed him both my triggers. In my pockets, I kept clenching and unclenching my fists. Calm down Shin, I kept telling myself, you're not really angry, its just your nervousness that keeps trying to eat at you.

Kotomine took both my triggers, placing it against two empty slows that suddenly appeared on the staff's room doors. What merely seemed to be a door soon burned with energy as an invisible seal started to reveal itself, cracking and bursting as it reacted to the two triggers.

"Now step into the elevator, your opponent awaits."

As Saber and I stepped inside, the door automatically closed but not before a last, "Luck, you'll need lots of it" from the fake priest. It was nearly pitch black, I couldn't see anything in front of me, only my servant Saber by my side.

Seriously, are they trying to make this really like a game? If so, I seriously was not amused.

*FLASH*

"Heh! Look who decided not to turn and run with his tail between his legs. Oh WAIT, following orders is only what you're good at after all, hahahaha!"

The ground beneath us started to shake as the lights finally began to turn themselves on. With that, the elevator began its slow descent down into the battle arena. I narrowed my gaze to the two people that were separated from us by a glass panel: Shinji Matou and Rider.

"You seriously couldn't get a clue huh? Even after all our battles inside the preparation period," Shinji shrugged, proceeding to stuff his hands into his pockets, "you can't deny how awesome I was whenever we fought, could you?"

"Never in a million light years can you win me. You really should have ran away or beg for forgiveness when you had the chance."

I responded with nothing, only with a darkening face as Shinji proceeded to give another one of his maniacal laughs. Beside me, I could notice that I was not the only one leering with anger at the Matou's latest heir. Saber herself looked as if she would draw her blood red blade and ram it through the glass panel.

Which in all honesty, sounded pretty nice right there and then.

But no matter how much taunting or insulting he would do, nothing good will come of it if I try to anger myself and lash out at him. It would affect myself, considering how short-tempered I normally am already.

"Never in a million years huh, Shinji?" I looked up and faced my enemy face-to-face, "The last I checked, your information of your servant is all in my hands. Sides, this ain't the same as your video game crap, I still have a slight chance of beating you, impossible as you make it seem."

"Don't you dare go deciding my fate before the battle has even started, Matou!"

My sudden speech was really a big blow to him. Rarely had he seen me, sans the few times this week, stand up to anything he said to me, but I was different, and I knew better. To let up is to die, this was no game. No matter how much I did not want to kill, it was either that or be killed myself.

The anger finally got to him as he went up to the glass panel and banged on it, "BULLSHIT! Did you forget that you like, never in your entire wormy and miserable even had a close chance of beating me in anything at all? How many times do you plebes have to be reminded that no matter how hard you try, you all can never EVER beat a genius like me?"

"Try reminding me again, I think I just forgot."

That did it for Shinji. He leapt at the glass panel and furiously pounded against it, "Say that again, Shin, I DARE YOU! Once the battle start, my servant **El Draque **will riddle both YOU and your servant with so many holes you would wanna beg for my forgiveness over and over. Huh, even if you do, I'll still make you suffer for defying me! I'll make you regret ever getting paired up with me in the first round!"

"Whoa, calm your reigns there master."

I was surprised, it was his own servant that spoke up this time, "Though I must admit, the suffering part seems about nice. Heh, it seems that my master was way more evil than I had expected, victimising his own buddy for some prize."

"Alright then, captain. Let's make them go out with a bang!"

Her words seem to slowly put Shinji back into his usual self, slowly withdrawing his hands away from the glass panel and walking back to his servant. I could hear the Saber, who all this while barely spoke a word, mutter "Such a child" under her breath before returning her gaze to the two.

"By the gods," my red-clothed servant sighed, "this…Shinji Matou, is by far the most stupefying and dumb of all the creatures that I have ever encountered in my entire life, but yet a rare species in itself! A talking rat at best though, but by far one of the more rare and impressive creatures I have ever seen."

"A talking bear would have amused me more though, at least it would have been far more fetching, in terms of rarity and uses anyway."

It took nearly all of what little willpower I had to not break out in a laughing fit as I saw Shinji slowly drift back into his previous bravado. If I had a camera or a tape recorder, this scene would definitely be something I would show to the people I knew.

Before Shinji could lash out again, Rider began to laugh, patting him on the shoulder as she stepped forward for the first time, "They do have some sort of a point master. Although, I'll still my tongue and try not to agree with them too much, you DID pay me enough to fight by your side after all, and I'll stick by my word."

"Still, don't let them throw you off before the match has even started, that'll seriously affect our chances of winning if you give me a wrong signal midway. Let your winning instincts take over, not pure rage. Think about whatever you want, money, women or even food. Think of the thing that fuels your thought of winning and then strike them deep with it."

I couldn't help but whistle at that one long string of comment and advice. It seemed that for a rather stupid and small minded Shinji, he actually had summoned somewhat of a sensible servant that knew her way around the emotional and physical battlefield, another reason why I should not let my guard down around them.

"Wh…what? Are you trying to call me a villain then?" Shinji seemed rather embarrassed at the sudden revelation that Rider had made, "Don't lump me in with you and your lot that you had, you evil, alcoholic woman!"

"Haha! Temper kid, its funny, but cool it, yeah?"

"HEY! Don't pat my head! You reek of alcohol and the salty sea!"

…

Wow, those two are perfect for each other. Easy to picture Rider as the haughty big sister and Shinji as the younger, and brattier brother. Servants were supposed to be summoned based on compatibility though, but will their chemistry be able to dominate me and Saber?

Though I sure wished as heck it didn't though.

Our time spent conversing was cut short as the elevator finally reached its destination, signalled to us as it girded to a jerky halt. The doors on both sides opened, as if beckoning us to quickly fight to the death and for the round to end.

"You know, Shin? I really wanted you to back out, but since EVERYBODY is so eager to find out the end game between us two, I'll give you the honours…" Shinji paused, before letting out another one of his laughs, "OF LOSING TO ME, HAHAHA!"

"Don't be too full of yourself Shinji..."

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum <strong>

The coliseum was something totally unexpected. When I first heard of it, my first impression was an old, roman like arena with dozens of rows where people would watch you fight. I had even imagined a dead body or two lying around.

But this…is kinda beautiful.

The four of us stood on some undersea ship that had been wrecked, with fish and other marine animals swimming around us. It amazed almost as much as the arena had when I first stepped in. I looked around in awe, but my gaze dropped as Shinji came into my line of vision.

No, I could not get distracted now. This, this was the real thing, I kept steeling myself as Shinji's smug face stared back at mine. I could not let up. Be afraid and I will be overpowered, be cowardly would mean some certain death.

Saber, on the other hand, took it quite calmly, "THIS is a coliseum? Hardly like the Roman Coliseum at all, not a single spectator in sight as well. Well, then I will have to make do, and grace this battlefield and stage with my show of strength and bravery!"

The blue haired boy merely shook his head and placed his hands back into his pockets, "Heh, all bark where there's bound to be no bite at all. That's just sooooo like you Shin. Ah…"

"I'm gonna humiliate you so bad, you'll never want to see the light of day ever again! And El Draque, don't even think of letting up against them for a second!"

Sorry, but I think I'll die first, and literally too.

Rider on the other hand, seemed rather piqued by Shinji's latest statement, "Oh-ho! You now now only want to win, but humiliate them that even the damned can have a good laugh at them? Such a greedy boy Shinji, such a greedy boy…"

"Alright, tie'em to the mast or what jazz you want, it shall be done, Shinji!"

The servant and master duo gave a hearty laugh as they turned to face us again. I closed my eyes, praying once more to a God a somehow knew was out there to help me get through this. I cast my glance to the side, receiving a nod from Saber, who too seemed eager to get out into the fields and do some damage.

"Alright, little girl and your master, are you ready for the real show to begin?"

"Hmph, your courage is admirable Rider," Saber lightly brushes out a strand of hair from her eyes, calling upon her sword in the process, "but I assure you…"

The two servants begin to walk up to each other, each casting the opposing one a small little smirk.

"That the one who will come out on top…"

Then they were, backs facing each other. Right at any moment, the two would pull out their weapons, and our battle would begin.

"Will most definitely…"

*WHOOSH*

I literally felt the winds blow as the two turned and faced each other, weapons both readied.

"Be myself!"

"Come on, little girl!" Rider cocked her head to the side and gave a cheshire-cat worthy smirk, "I'll riddle you with bullets."

***LIVE OR DIE BY THE SWORD. What power do you hold in your hands…?  
>Dancing flame, Decaying Earth, The Withered Ocean…*<strong>

* * *

><p>And FINALLY<p>

I know you guys thought this was the battle chapter, but NO! You have to wait because I'm an idiot.

NOW *hands paper* this ain't free money but…READ AND REVIEW

PS: If you havent, go read Fate Extra: Corona Fox, by Virus Chris. He has some really good stuff there and its honestly way better! (btw: Hi Chris XD)


	13. Chapter 11: VS Rider

BATTORU!

*ahem*

Chapter 11: VS Rider

***LIVE OR DIE BY THE SWORD. What power do you hold in your hands…?  
>Dancing flame, Decaying Earth, The Withered Ocean…*<strong>

The words rang in my ears as fast as the battle had began. Without waiting for another word, the two servants leapt off into battle, Saber quickly maneuvering through Rider's flurry of bullets, swinging her sword in an attempt to connect a strike.

With speed equivalent of that to my own servant, Rider pulled back her pistols and leapt from side to side, only earning a scratch from one careless dodge motion.

"Oh…not bad," the gun totting servant did an overhead flip, "but can you dodge me forever?"

*BAM BAM*

Wasting no time, Saber quickly swung her blade in a wide arc, deflecting two of Rider's bullets and a few more repeated shots as she held her ground, the blade steady in her hand.

Damn it, I cursed as the battle unfolded before me, the two servant exchanging a few blows while expertly dodging each other, is there anyway I can help my servants besides giving out occasional commands?

There must be a way in which I can support Saber! No is she gonna take this battle on alone!

As if an answer to my prayers, my terminal started to shake and vibrate in my pocket. Yanking it out, I noticed the colour had changed from the standard green to a blue colour. In the middle of the screen, words and numbers begin to form out.

*Matrix level: E. Several actions of enemy servants can now be predicted. Use the given information to your own advantage*

Yes! That was exactly what I needed, some sort of mild future prediction that could help me win the this!

"Heh, what's wrong, Shin?" Shinji sneered at me from one end of the battlefield, "already regretting your decision to battle me?"

"Wrong again, Shinji!"

I looked down at my terminal, the scene showed Rider summoning those huge cannons I saw the last time. The cannons were pointed upwards, and Rider would flip to the side right before the cannon launches. I wuickly raised my head to the battlefield again.

"Master! Has your thoughts overtaken you again?" Saber yelled at me as she narrowly dodged a shot, yet unlucky enough to be grazed by another, "Stop your daydreaming and focus on the battle!"

Rider only smirked in response as she raised her hands, "That's right, kid. Focus on the battle, ease up…"

"And you lose!"

True enough Rider waved her hand and behind her sprang three large cannons.

Now was the time to act!

"Saber! Don't fear her!" I started to give out my instructions, "use **that!** If anything hits you, it would be a blast that propels you forward!"

Saber's eyes narrowed at me, before nodding and focusing her gaze right at the cannons who aimed upwards. Readying her blade, my red servant smirked at the enemies, "Aiming upwards won't hit me at all Rider, why don't you try again?"

"We'll see about that GIRLIE!" Rider yelled in glee as she swiped her hands, signalling for the three cannons to take aim…

"GO!"

Right before either of the three cannons could launch, Saber burts forth with inhumane speed. Using her 'veil of petals' technique we learnt earlier, Saber appeared in front of Rider with one swift motion, her blade by her side and ready to kill.

"Too slow Rider!"

"Heh, what a fool, Shin! You think I hadn't anticipated a move like that? Ha ha! No wonder you're such an amateur, you'll never beat me like this!"

The sound of Shinji laughing and a pair of hands on a virtual keyboard shifted my attention to the blue haired boy, who seemed to have entered some sort of code. Suddenly, the servant froze for a moment, her eyes widening, before reeling back in pain!

"Gah!"

"Saber!" I cried out, but it was too late. Giving Saber one swift kick, Rider pushed Saber back with an dditional shot from her pistol, launching her back into the cannons firing range again. With a snap of her fingers, the cannons launched for real this time, looming over both of us and threatening to drop.

No way, I won't let it end so easily!

"CODE CAST!"

*BOOM*

Just as fast as the cannonballs exploded all around us, I let loose a blast of green light from my hand. My code cast, heal. I was not confident that Saber would not be mortally wounded, but at the very least, I could patch up most of her wounds.

"Heh!" Shinji laughed as the dust cleared, revealing a Saber covered in marks and gashes, panting hard, "is that all you have to show me Shin? I thought you were gonna show me that you still could somehow beat me! Rider, use that!"

"Aye aye captain!"

Rider raised her hand, pointing one of her dual pistols at us and the other one into the air. Sensing an imminent attack coming at us, I quickly gave out my new orders, "Saber, can you stand. If you can, get into a defensive stance. After that, use that new skill we acquired just now!"

"Nggh…I'll try…"

Raising her sword in front of her, I reached into my pocket and threw and ether shard at her, restoring her vitality again. Alright, I thought as I observed the battle field and glanced at my terminal, after this, Rider is going to use a straight shot at us. I'll get Saber to block and…

"Haha! Got the two of you fooled didn't we?" Rider's face glowed as she fired…a blank shot up into the air? What!

That's when I saw it, a small, purplish-white aura surround Rider for a moment. The terminal begin to blink again as I looked down, seeing a new message: warning, servant has increased their ATTACK strength, proceed with caution!

So, my guard attempts were…

"Take this!"

"Saber, duck and dodge!"

Saber only cringed further as she rolled to the side, dodging Rider's incoming shot and running straight at her. Shinji frowned as he started to bring up that strange green computer again. I recognised it now, and I won't make the same mistake.

"Forget the plan! Saber, thrust your blade straight at her, and then get away!"

"But…"

"Trust me!"

Saber stared at me in utter disbelief, but went back to the battle as quick as she did. Just as she saw Shinji tapping codes into his computer, Saber too realised the dangers of it. Abandoning our previous plan and with a loud cry, Saber thrust forward her blade into Rider.

*STAB*

*CRITICAL*

"Hah!" Rider was too slow in noticing the sword through her side, "damn it, got me, but not YET!"

Just as I planned, Saber quickly her blade away to dodge and elbow blow from Rider. At the same time, Shinji's code cast came into effect, but with a much smaller impact due to Saber's **guard. **Before Shinji could issue out the next command, Saber closed the distance between her and Rider.

"Once more, I have you Rider!" Saber threw a diagonal slash, which seemed to break through gunslinger's pathetic attempts to guard with her pistol. Slightly deranged from the slash, Rider fired off a random shot, completely missing my servant before earning a gut-kick which sent her flying back.

Now!

"Saber, use your-"

"Fount of the saint!"

While Rider attempted to recover from her previous stun, Saber stomped her foot on the ground and readied raised her blade with both hands to point at Rider. As with my enemy, a small white aura burst as Saber entered her new stance.

*Servant's ATTACK power has increased*

Checking Saber's current status, I frowned slightly before returning my head back in the fight, "Saber, incoming, parry and strike. Miss equals guard!"

Just as the terminal had shown, Saber parried off a bullet which Rider had fired off and had began her sprint towards the pirate.

"Tch…!"

"By my command seal…RIDER!" Shinji raised his hand, the first seal on his hand glowing, "do not back down, fight back with all you have!"

He's going to use a command seal! The thought raced through my mind as his arm started to glow, just how badly does he want Rider to fight?

"Looks like I can't refuse," Rider twirled her guns as Saber appeared right in front of her, the seal giving the servant a red glow, "hit me with all that strike is worth!"

*SLASH*

Rider only smirked, grabbing the end of the blade that went through her and pulled it further through, "Heh, this way, neither of us can move, eh servant? Now, culverin cannons!"

"At a range like this?"

I could only watch in disbelief as the three cannons positioned themselves, the first one aimed towards the air, the middle one aimed at both Saber and Rider. I squinted my eyes to notice where the final cannon was aimed…

"Master, don't just stand there!"

"And the curtain falls DOWN!" Shinji yelled with glee. Snapping his fingers, he then raised it at me, "If I'm gonna win, I'll make you suffer! Rider, do it!"

"Roger, captain!"

Shit, at that range, I could not dodge the cannonball! Even if I did, the large impact would only…

"Master! Look out!"

What happened next I could not really fathom. The first moment, Saber was still at Rider, with both the servant and master laughing their heads off. The next, I heard the loud boom of the cannons. I couldn't move even as I saw the ball fly towards me. My legs were stuck, rooted to the ground like jelly.

Was that it? Was Shin Saeta's journey really going to be over? Was it really a dead end…?

"Master I told you to be careful!"

Suddenly appearing right in front of me, Saber's right and left hand grabbed my upper and lower body respectively before doing an Olympic leap, dodging the cannonball. The explosion however, we were slightly less fortunate, Saber pulling me close as the blast threw us to the end.

Contrary to her size, Saber was strong, not letting me go throughout the whole blast and landing.

"Sa…ber?"

"Heh. Be thankful for this master," Saber smirked, "it isn't everyday a strong, valiant empress like myself saves the man in distress in such a scenic and dramatic fashion. Count yourself fortunate for experiencing such an opportunity first hand."

It then dawned on me what exactly what position that Saber and I were in. There she stood, proud and tall and in her arms, bridal style I might add, there SHIN SAETA, myself, was, being carried in such a manner.

Odd, I'm pretty sure in most cases it would be the reversal of roles…but not like I was given much of a choice in such a situation. Right, and I still had to get Saber to…

"…put me down please…"

"If my master insists…"

What I did not expect was being uncouthly dropped to the ground as Saber picked up her blade and attempted to stare through the scattering dust. Worrying less about the pain in my backside, I administered a code cast and my second last ether shard on Saber.

Then Rider's image came into place. We noticed that the haughty pirate was down on one knee, her teeth clenched tight and her entire figure shaking slightly. My only guess was that she took the direct impact of the cannon that was supposedly aimed at both herself and Saber. As she attempted to stand, a mild, visible electric shock coursed through Rider as she bore it and stood.

"Another new attack…?" I started to worry. From how the battle had been going, Saber and I were at a clear disadvantage and the last thing I needed was really, a new trick up her pirate sleeves that would completely blow us away.

"No."

My head turned to my servant's sure and definite answer, "Master, do you recall that Shinji used his command seal to give Rider an **absolute **command to fight until we were defeated? Well, that is the only thing her body is instructed to do now, to fight until one of us falls."

The widening of my eyes were the only response as Rider managed a standing position, Shinji shouting behind her, "You useless, USELESS SERVANT! How do your attacks with such a wide arc and range BARELY hit those two mongrels? Are you taking it easy on them Rider?"

"Haha, not at all captain," Rider responded to her master's verbal abuse with a small laugh, "those two are really something, for newbies at least. Then again, can I have permission to use **the thing that will end them now?"**

The thing that would end us? I only saw Saber tighten her grip on the blade, taking her position in front of me once again, "Master…how long does my fount of the saint last? And exactly how much mana do I have left…?"

"N…not much left," I replied as I checked the terminal, "you have only enough for one more reuse of fount of the saint, and one veil of petals and not two of the latter. I…have only enough for one more code cast and an ether shard left…"

Whatever Saber was about to say was cut off by Rider firing another blank into the air, though this time I did not see any buffing aura around her.

"What…is she doing?"

"She's doing what she ought to have done from the start Shin," Shinji cast me a serious glance as he raised a thumb, before slowly plunging it down.

"Game, over."

Mumbling something, Rider leapt high, higher than the entire ship sail itself as the entire of Shinji's background faded into black, the servant herself as well. Beneath us, the ground started to rumble and shake.

"It was fun seeing you interact with my master, though it usually ended badly for both sides," Rider's voice boomed over the coliseum, "still, it was a refreshing change for once. However, sometimes things like these gotta go. When all's said and done…"

And that was when we saw it, the black mass of data behind her slowly begin to twitch and shake. Suddenly, a large structure begin to digitise in a mere instant, painting itself in a bright gold: a ship.

Atop the ship was Rider, standing at the captain's wheel with a stoic expression, one that I had rarely seen her wear. Closing her eyes, she proudly announced a name, "Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest. And…"

"My noble phantasm."

Noble Phantasm!

"This is it, boy and Saber," Rider snapped and as if in response, a large main cannon sprang out from the ship's front, with two more auxiliary cannons at the side. The cannons seemed to notice the hostile force in front of its captain, and quickly shifted their aims to us.

Saber, however, seemed far from afraid. She looked up at the cannon and sighed, taking in the shine and the size of it, "A rather impressive noble phantasm, worthy to be one of my treasures indeed. Though a ship would really suit my tastes…"

She cast me a knowing glance, and then…smiled.

"Master, I trust that you have a plan ready for us?"

Whatever fear I had was immediately dispelled at that moment. She was right, I felt little to no fear at all as the Rider gave the commands for the cannons to fire. As the cannons threatened to unleash its contents onto us, I gave my last commands.

Whether we lived or died solely depended on it, but I knew. Shinji's desire to win was strong, so strong that it annoyed me till no end.

But I couldn't die there.

"Saber…"

…

…

"A high risk and high reward plan, master?" Saber smirked as she faced the incoming cannonballs, "that is always your style, isn't it?"

"Yeah, let's do it Saber."

With what could be her final nod, Saber ran headfirst into the first incoming cannonball. Just as it threatened to land on Saber's head, my red clad servant leapt forward, merely taking the impact which scrapped her, yet propelled her forward at the same time.

Then there were the second and third cannonballs which launched slightly later. They were high above us, yet bound to drop any second then.

"Fount of the saint!" Saber cried as she got into a stance, raising her attack power again.

Shinji merely laughed as he watched the two cannonballs quickly descend onto my petite servant, "An attempt at a last stand, Shin? I applaud your pathetic efforts in trying, but as I already told you, this is game over for you!"

"Now DIE!"

As if finally waiting for their opportunity, the two cannonballs crashed down on my servant, causing an impact so strong I had to kneel down to quickly support my body and quickly raised my hands.

To what it would seem to anyone, the battle was over, with Saber's master losing his servant and Shinji and his coming out triumphant. I could slowly see the golden ship vanish and Rider slowly descending, forced unto one knee as well. It must have been a last attack for her as well.

"Heh…ha…HAHAHAHA!" Shinji started clapping as he walked closer to Rider, "I did it, I beat you, I beat you Shin! Where was all that crap about you going to beat me? Was I right, was it just all bark and no bite? Well, of course it was, coming from YOU Shin!"

For moments, I did not reply, only clenching my trembling palm as I slowly stood up, recovering from the impact of the blast. Shinji only looked even more smug as I did so. Releasing a breath that I had held since Saber's suicidal move, I raised my finger and gestured to Shinji.

"No Shinji, this is where you're wrong," I pointed to the middle of the arena where the dust slowly started to clear.

Both enemy master and servant's eyes widened as the form of Saber stood, proud and upright as she held her blade in both hands, the broadest grin ever plastered on her face.

"No…NO! That attack should have killed her, it should have! Rider, what the hell!"

That's when he noticed it, a long, flowing green code of energy flowing into my servant which slowly closing up the minor wounds on my servant.

"You overlooked one important point Shinji," I said as Saber readied her blade, "two actually. The first was that you forgot, I could heal my servant, and so long as my servant has not fallen, my code cast is still legit and the heal will still take effect. In this case, Rider's noble phantasm did drain almost all of Saber's vitality. However, it seemed that my code cast was timed right."

Shinji only looked on in horror as Saber made a step forward.

"Second, remember how that command you gave to Rider to absolutely kill us no matter what? Well, she can't possibly do otherwise now. Rider and Saber will clash, with my Saber having more stamina and strength than your Rider. Even if you were to use another seal to force her to back off, she in all her physical prowess, has no more strength to move. Counting that her own cannons had hit her previously, her vitality must be near nothing now."

Saber picked up the pace, dashing in one swift motion as she appeared in front of Rider, the last of her mana gone. With the fount of the saint ability still in effect, and with this last attack, there would be no doubt. For Shinji and Rider…

"Game over, Shinji."

"Veil of Petals!"

*SLASH*

…

*THUMP*

I watched as Rider, unable to fight back and with completely no more strength left, fell to the ground with a loud crash. My servant was still panting, reeling from the post battle high and held her blade backhanded, slowly making her way back to me.

Shinji's only response to his unexpected loss was to fall back and point accusingly at me, "No…no way! I couldn't have lost, how could I have lost. N…no matter how or where you look, I'm the best. There is no way I can lose in the first round…!"

"I…it's all your fault, El Draque!"

"Eh…flogging a waterlogged sailor, master?"

"Damn it no one asked you to speak!" Shinji threw his hand to the side and started pointing an accusing finger at her, "if you got so much energy to talk back to me. It's entirely your fault that I lost you know!"

Rider could only give a half-hearted smile as she looked on at Saber and I, "My fault huh, maybe it was my own carelessness, maybe it was a stroke of un-luck. Still, it is fortune that drives that other half of the battle sometimes. What we make of it is fate, and it seems that neither 'fate' nor 'fortune' wants us to win huh?"

"We lost for a reason, though we were strong, I guess we're just not meant to beat those two."

With Shinji shouting out more curses and swears to both the game and Rider, Saber could only shake her head in utter disdain as she looked forth at my best friend/enemy and turned her entire back on them, "Master, I cannot…stand such a pathetic display. Let us return to your room, I require a bath. I would hang the pirate, but seeing as she is the more…sensible of the two, I have decided against it."

Not wanting to say anything, I trailed my servant…

…only to be stopped by Shinji tugging desperately at my shoulder.

"There is nothing more Shinji," I give only a dull reply as he finally got my attention, "I won and you lost, there isn't any other way to make sense of it anymore."

*THWACK*

I did not even respond as Shinji hits me across the face.

"You think you're all big and tough because you supposedly won, huh, do you?" Shinji gritted his teeth, "hey, tell you this, you go up there and declare that you lost."

Was this guy for real…? Plus, I wanted to get out of there fast, I did not want to stay and watch exactly how Shinji and Rider would-

"I mean, after all, there was no way that you could have won right? Everyone knows that I'm the best and your win was by a fluke. I mean, I have like, a 100% chance of winning the next round but you're bound to lose," Shinji rattled on and on, but I did not want to hear anything more from this sore loser.

"Please Shinji, let me go. I don't want to stay and watch…"

"Oh, so just because you won you say you can't look at me now?" Shinji grabbed me by the collar and started to wring me, "look here, Shin Saeta. I will always, always be above you. This win was by accident, and even the game system knows it. Now go up there and declare that I WON!"

"Shinji, I don't…let me go!"

"What, you so afraid to admit the truth, then maybe I'll go!"

*Termination of Master Shinji Matou and servant, begin*

*BAM*

Without warning, a red wall started to stretch from one end of the arena to another, cutting off the contact Shinji and I had…

But wait, if the contact was cut off…then why did I feel his hand on…

"ARGH! MY ARM, MY ARM!"

I only stared wide eyed in shock as I saw Shinji, clutching a stump of what used to be his right hand, "It hurts…the pain is so real! Wait, I lose means I log out right? I…I've never logged out like this before!"

"Hate to break it to you master, but this is something you oughta have known before joining the holy grail war," Rider sits up in a rather, almost relaxed position, "in this war, the only way out was to win. Unfortunately you lost. All those who lose…"

"Die."

"D…DIE!" Shinji screamed at his servant, and looks down at his hand, and the rest of his body that starts to fade into blackness.

I only stepped back as I witness the scene before me. Shinji was…being deleted right in front of me. I knew I had to kill to win, I knew I had to kill to survive…but could the moon cell not at least have spared me from watching a participant die before me?

"Calm your nerves master…" Saber spoke, her voice laced with coolness, "this is something we would have to get used seeing as we progress through."

Get USED to? I wanted to yell at my servant, but nothing comes out as I continue watching Shinji, unable to do anything, his servant explaining to him details that were far too late for him to take note of by that time.

"No…stop this, stop this!" Shinji screams again as his right hand began to fully vanish, "Rider, do something! Isn't a servant supposed to help her master?"

"Sorry, boss, but if rules were easy to break, I would have broken a few by now," Rider let off a hearty laugh at his statement, before sighing again, "Well, the good and evil do go to someplace after they die, so I suppose its not all bad. But I suppose that I should have prepared you for this, because remember…"

"A villians final moment are laughably miserable, every other time."

The pirate casts a glance towards Saber and I, who had been silent throughout the entire time, "Hey, kid and Saber. You're the 'good guys' or 'heroes' aren't ya? Why the long face? Aren't you glad that you finally took down the big, bad villain?"

I too noticed that Rider's body was close to nothing, the disintegration at a faster rate than Shinji's. As the blackness slowly reached her face, I saw Rider give us one final, and genuine smile.

"Grow strong and survive, stronger than me even. If you need to climb higher, the only thing you two got are each other, use what you have."

"And I guess…it's time for me to take my leave."

Dropping whatever data fragments that used to be her pistols, Rider turned to the opposite direction and walked, her figure slowly vanishing from existence.

And now that she had gone, I was sure Shinji knew his fate.

"No…NO! Don't leave you alcoholic woman!" Shinji shouted to a Rider that was non-existent, "you're supposed to help me! Oh…oh god…"

With whatever strength there was left, Shinji ran over to the red wall, and begin to bang on it.

"Shin, SHIN! You gotta help me! I mean, it's like totally your fault that I'm like this now!

Help, what could I do? Shinji had lost the battle and was getting deleted. His arrogance, his pride, his everything was going to be crushed all at that moment. All my life I had been suffering under his foot, and I finally beaten him for real.

Why on earth should I even…

…

I…was the one who's causing his death…

My mind could not think straight as I looked at Shinji's pleading face. Why, after all this time that I wanted to get back at him for everything, why couldn't I even start to hate him?

No…stop giving me that face Shinji, I wanted to see you suffer, I wanted to pay you back for everything you did to me…

Then…why did I feel…guilty…like a murderer…

"Didn't we used to be friends, HELP ME!"

Friends…

I couldn't…just because I hate someone, did not give me any reason to kill.

"SHIN!"

"Quiet, you dog. My master has no more time to deal with likes of you."

Moon Cell, SERAPH, something out there! Was there anyway else to penalise him besides death? Was conflict really all there was to this battle? Somebody, anybody!

For God's sake…!

"No…I…"

Please, don't let him die!

"I…don't want to die yet-"

*FZZZZZZ*

Just like that, the person known as Shinji Matou vanish, his last moments on his knees begging the closest person he could almost call friend to help him. Yet…that person.

Could do nothing as he watched him fade away.

*TERMINATION OF MASTER SHINJI MATOU COMPLETE. ELIMINATION ROUND ONE IS OVER.*

"Come," Saber called as she turned her back, "let us be off-master?"

All the rush of emotions I held back came crashing down on me at that one moment. My knees gave away, buckling as I fell to both my knees. I knelt, my hands trembling against the wall of red that has separated me and a now gone Shinji Matou.

"I…I won the first round…"

"Was it not an accomplishment? Now, let us head back."

"I…I really did."

*WHAM*

I fist collided with the wall.

*WHAM*

And again…

*WHAM*

And again.

Why…why did it have to be me? I won, I wanted to live, and to live I had to kill. To live I had to soil my hands of the one who deep down, acknowledged me as somewhat of a friend. Even if I hated, even if we always fought,

I couldn't just kill someone…

*WHAM*

"Dammit…"

*WHAM*

Saber did not say anything, and only kept silent as she watched her master moan in self pity.

"I…I didn't want to kill, I just wanted to stay alive! I'm not a murderer…I'm not…"

My hand slowly slipped of the wall, my futile hopes to bring anything back at all now lost. In its place was only guilt.

Guilt.

Guilt.

Guilt.

I felt something moist trickle down the side of my cheeks and soon enough, tears began to stain the ground beneath me.

My fists clenched tight, my whole being trembled…

"Argh…"

*WHAM*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*Winner: Shin Saeta. Now processing for next matchup…*

* * *

><p>*wipes sweat*<p>

Phew, that was tough work, but the Shinji arc is finally done. So what did ya think? This was my first long battle I ever wrote!

REVIEW MOAR!


	14. Interlude: Mourning and After

This site now shows the crowd the follows and favs…oh gosh…(embarrassed as heck)

Note: Chapters with battle will be considerably longer, interludes like these are much shorter

Interlude: Mourning and After

I did not recall going up the elevator at all.

When I did start to take note of my surroundings, however, I found that I had curled up into a corner as the elevator slowly transported Saber and I back up to the school. Even as my servant began to check her blade for any form of stains, I could not share a similar reverie.

The match had been over not too long ago, with I, Shin Saeta as the winner and Shinji Matou being eliminated, permanently.

Was his life lost forever, for the mere reason that I had won? Without any explanation or greater meaning? Whatever it was, I trembled as I lifted my right hand to my face, I had already been stained with Shinji's blood, like it or not. I have already played into this 'game' called the holy grail war.

I glanced up at my servant, who was busy trying to calm my despondent spirit by exclaiming how much of her 'splendour' was displayed in the preceding battle. I could not tell if she knew that I was not paying her much attention as I further sunk my head into my hands.

"…of course, did you recall my splendid finisher with the veil of petals? If I do say so myself, the stroke in which the blade was swung was an art form in itself! Praetor, what say you?"

"Mhm…"

I could not really listen to my servants petty boasts in that state. I have far from gotten over the shock of killing Shinji. I was remotely surprised that Saber had actually managed to convince to get up on my feet and head back to the elevator, a feat myself back at that moment I did not think possible.

"Praetor, are you blatantly ignoring me, or is it that you still have not gotten over the battle?" my servant bent over till she had reached my eye level, which honestly was not much considering how short she was, "what's done has been done, there is no way for you to reverse the past."

"You can only accept the consequences and move on with what already stains you, that is the only path."

I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream at this girl for speaking such a thing, even if she was my servant. Despite it all, Shinji was still a human! I could have made friends with him when I could have, but I spent all that time and energy using it on hate.

I could have done something much more meaningful…

I could have…

"…saved him."

I felt another wave of emotions threatening to take control of me again, as if another dam wanted to burst forth through my pupils again. I quickly shook my head, getting those now unneeded emotions away as I slunk back into my former posture.

"You know, master," Saber stood back up and looked straight, "you could at least stand up instead of making yourself look weaker than you already give yourself credit for. The elevator has already transported us back to your schooling area."

"Get a grip already."

With strength that by this point I already knew she had, Saber gave me a hard tug and forced me into a somewhat clumsy, but passable standing position as the elevator double opened itself for us, welcoming the new winner back to its safe haven.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise…"

Nothing, no sense of life at all. The halls of the school were completely empty, though I had to say, I was not really betting on it being filled with masters, chatting about their latest win.

I wonder where Shizuka was…

"Master, shall we head toward the church," Saber nudged me a little, getting my attention, "I have sensed that we have once again grew stronger from our previous skirmish, and it would do us good to see if we can boost our abilities even more."

I was honestly in no mood to protest anymore. With a little gesture, I gave Saber the okay sign as we made our way toward the right corridor. Though it was no more than a few tens of feet away, it suddenly felt so long and dreary then.

"_Hey Shin, going home already? Right, someone like you probably couldn't get a date or anything."_

"_Shinji, get off my back, seriously."_

Those were the times, back when we were still living out a lie in the moon cell's fake world. At a point, I struggled to hold back a sorrowful chuckle at the thought. The guy I hated so much, the guy I wished dead, I was actually starting to miss his presence even after only killing him a few moments ago.

What the hell had I become…

"Ah, Shin."

…

Oh no.

That was the last person I had wanted to see at that moment: Sakura Matou. The shorter, lab-coat clad girl gazed up at me with those emerald orbs, stared up at me, her medical book clutched tightly in her palms.

Despite the fact that she was an AI, Shinji and I had always treated her as a normal person. For I as a random friend…and Shinji as his sister. Despite countless verbal abuse, how would she react to her brother's death, fake kin or not?

Okay…as long as I don't tell her, she wouldn't know. She's just an AI, so I presume she was not programmed to ask such things…

"So, you bested my brother, right, Shin?"

Damn it, damn freaking hell to it all.

I could only hang my head in shame, Saber sighing once more at my current display of emotions. How could I not lament? I killed the brother of someone I knew, even if it was an NPC, I should not have had the right to kill, I should not have had the right to live just for the sake of wanting to live.

"You know Shin…I'm not sad, right?"

Huh…?

"I am merely an AI, and I cannot truly feel much human emotions like you do, whatever facial expression and feelings I have are merely a programme," Sakura continued, slotting the book back in her lab coat, "however, I know this much, that harbouring on it too much is not good for your basic health."

She was right…she's just an AI…what could she know…?

"And Shin, don't cry."

I was..wha…!?

"Indeed, master" Saber spoke up after the longest time, which was most unusual, "all this moaning and weeping is no good to your mental health."

"As what you would say…suck it up and get on with life."

When the hell did I ever say that?

Touching my face, I was almost baffled, that tears were actually coming out of my eyes. The look on my face must have had been quite unusual, for Saber herself began to grin broadly at my antics.

"See, master? You look a lot better once you wiped that frown of your face."

"Ah shut up Saber…"

I cast a side glance toward Sakura, who also had a tiny smile gracing her lips.

It was impossible for me to bring back Shinji, and personally, I think I will forever lament it. However, if I were to harbour on it, what good would that do?

My cries will not bring back the dead…

I can only look ahead to more bloodshed…

But whatever it was, if I did not pull myself together now, I would be dead before I even found out my next opponent.

Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tears that threatened to pour from my eyes, giving an assuring nod to my red servant, "Okay…I'm…a little better now. Just a little, so stop telling me to get over it Saber, or I'll seriously get mad at you."

"If my master thinks whatever he wants to think, as usual…"

I swore I caught a grin as we headed toward the church.

* * *

><p>"Now this is a fair surprise."<p>

"Oh, if it isn't our favourite memory loss boy. I'm rather surprised you've managed to survive against Matou."

Sitting on a park bench right outside the church was Rin Tohsaka. Unlike her, it was no surprise to me that she had managed to survive the first round. I vaguely recall a person who was mumbling something about being Rin's opponent.

Unlucky soul.

I looked over at Rin's face, which was completely unlike my own: strong, unfazed and seemingly fine even after killing someone else.

"It's funny, really," Rin shrugged as she leaned back, "Shinji was the one who was so eager to fight you, and well, look how that ended up. Asia's reigning champion has now been defeated, permanently. Well, not like he would've stayed very long."

"That moron didn't have a clue how to fight for his life. Such is the way for any magus who treats this war lightly, a pathetic way to die, isn't it?"

"Oi, Rin."

My still slightly trembling voice had halted Rin in her speech. What made me suddenly do so, I had really no idea. Maybe it was the fact that I never really saw Shinji as an enemy, and that the hate I always directed towards him was something more of concern than actual dislike.

"Don't talk about Shinji like that anymore, he's gone and that's it," I tried to calm my intense breathing as I began to form literate sentences, "don't try to make things worse by already insulting someone that has already died."

My little attempt at a comeback at her only served to elicit a small scoff from the girl. Sighing once more, Rin shook her head and tossed her hair back, "Really, Shin Saeta? You're the one that's telling me all this? The one that hated Matou to the core so much is telling me to weep for him?"

"I didn't ask you to weep for him, I asked that you stopped talking about someone in such a condescending manner. Is that really a lot to ask from you, Rin Tohsaka?"

The added stress on her family name and the narrowing of my eyes caused her to level with my gaze, briefly studying and trying to figure out what on earth happened to me.

Then another one of her sighs.

"You know, you're seriously the most stupid person I've ever met. Losers die here, and that's all there is to it. We all participate in this war wanting to have a wish granted for ourselves. However, I hope you know by now that there's only going to be a single winner," Rin stood, rattling off almost as if I wasn't there.

Taking another glance at my form, she continued, "Judging from that still blank look on your face, I highly doubt you've regained any of your memories."

I cringed slightly as she reminded me.

"Maybe…that itself isn't too bad, to lack a motif for fighting. You should at least be mentally prepared for what's to come."

I already knew what she had meant by 'what was to come': the need to kill other people to survive and ultimately obtain the holy grail. I still shuddered at the mere thought of it, as calm as I may have looked then. To trample on one's dream for the sake of my own, to kill to save my own life.

The very thought of it made me want to wrench.

"Of course…if you're not still scared up till this point," I heard Rin's voice as I quickly tried to rush past her, "you should just go hide under a rock. It's probably better than to face up to reality itself, you know?"

Damn it. I wondered, did this girl ever knew she talked this much?

I knew though, without a doubt, that Rin was headstrong and firm in whatever wish she wanted. She was determined, resolute. If anyone would look into her eyes, they would see an immense flame, burning, and ready to nab the prize no matter what it took her.

This was Rin Tohsaka.

I, on the other hand, was no more than a walking amnesiac. My past were unknowns even to myself, the only thing that had really kept me alive was my red servant (who seemed oddly quiet now) and my somewhat short temper and quick thinking.

What on earth am I even fighting for?

Rin didn't wait longer for another answer, "Well, you can take your time to ponder and lament on your own. I need my rest, and I don't think that being around someone with no drive or will to fight as actually very healthy for me."

"Till then, Shin."

I could hear her footsteps slowly getting more and more distant as she headed back into the school.

Now that we were alone…

"Saber," I spoke to my still invisible servant, "you've been quiet the whole time. Anything wrong?"

"Hm, was it not obvious?" Saber questioned as she rematerialized by my side, "There are time where I do know to still my tongue, not interrupting such an intense conversation. Though I do feel that, Praetor, I need to drop a few comments."

Sure sure, I almost rolled my eyes at the thought of it, start pointing out my weaknesses again why don't you?

"I have seen much improvement in the way you communicate through the conversation with Rin," Saber nodded her head, "you exude, if only slightly more confidence than before. Your tone of speech is firmer than before…"

"Basically I don't suck so much now, is that what you're saying, Saber?"

"Well, if my master were to put it in a slightly more…crude and urban manner, I would believe so."

Well, she mildly complimented me, that's getting somewhere I supposed.

"Hmm? Master, why do you have such a silly grin on your face? Master! Please do not walk off without your servant like that!"

"Then you may want to walk a wee bit faster Saber, evening is coming as it is and I want to get some alterations done as it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

"Oh hey! It's the little master!"

A familiar sight of fiery long hair and a dark jacket caught my sight as Aoko Aozaki practically leapt off her chair and waved frantically at me. Truthfully, the last time I came here for an alteration of the soul, I seriously thought it might have been the last time. Well, look how that turned out.

Though I was honestly unsure if that was a good or bad thing…

I looked around the small, dimly lit church interior. As usual, the rows of seats were empty, and a familiar smell of smoke was not there.

"Ah, Aoko. I haven't seen your sister around at all, do you know where-ugh…!"

The glare she cast me when I mentioned 'your sister' made everything in my body freeze up. How could I forget, the hate she even FEELS toward her sister could kill an animal merely by its radiating aura. I took a small step back as Aoko's gaze intensified.

"Uh…I mean…where's….Touko…"

"That…'thing'," Aoko nearly spat out, "is busy meeting with one of her clients now, but why do you even care. I mean, she doesn't even do the alterations around here, just sitting her ass around and smoking on her damn pack of cigarettes all day long."

…

Wow, didn't ever think I would hear someone as nice (looking) as Aoko swear like that. I guess it was different when you brought Touko into the picture.

Aoko began to calm herself and tried to maintain her composure, finally remembering that a master was here for something else…and NOT to listen to her rant on and on about her sister.

"Right…so you beat the smart mouth brat eh?" Aoko put her hands on her hips, then casting me somewhat of a sad smile, "though…I guess it must have been hard for you, huh? I mean, I've heard you guys shouting and all outside."

"But you two seemed like really close to each other, ya know?"

You know, why did everyone try and harbour on something that I was, at the same time, trying to get over?

The look on my face must have had given Aoko a hint. Scratching her head in embarrassment, she came back to the main reason I was here, "So, alterations now?"

"Yes please."

She motioned for Saber to stand in the middle of the stage. Raising her arms, Aoko called upon that data-transfer thing and begin to tap some codes. Saber closed her eyes, the green energy beginning to flow around her.

"Hey…Saber, you sleepy?"

"What would…*yaaaawn* make you think such ludricious thoughts? I'm awake as-"

"You're sleepy, I get it."

Despite my servant's attempts to try and convince me otherwise, I could see the dark circles under her eyes from where I stood. I couldn't really blame her though, the battle against Shinji was a hundred fold more intense than any of the programme battles.

Now if I could predict right…

"Master, I would like a private bath prepared for me when we get back to the room immediately."

Ok, that was so not what I had expected, I admit.

"Oh-ho? A private bath?" Aoko eagerly looked up from the soul link, giving us a suspicious smirk, "I know kids love breaking rules, but that's…"

"Don't even go there Aoko, don't even go there."

* * *

><p>Sorry, short interlude (don't worry, I planned this) before I continue on.<p>

Time to get back to something.

And aren't you guys pumped up for EXTRA CCC :D?


	15. Chapter 12: Round 2 Begins

Round 2, engage!

Chapter 12: Premonition/Round 2: Begin

**Night**

In the past few minutes I had learnt two rather interesting facts about two interesting people. The first was that Aoko, was seriously a genius hacker. After doing some alterations for us, she gave me this…computer chip again labelled 'BATH'

I swear it was suspicious, until I recalled the incident with the Taiga lamp.

"_It's a bath programme. Just crush it inside your private room and the things will appear. A map will pop out on your terminal, just swipe it and choose the positioning. Oh but, don't have too much fun with it, I don't guarantee any safety measures."_

Well, at least Aoko was being helpful. I doubt that I would have found any NPC as useful as her. Touko…nah, she looked like she'd blast me with a code cast if I tried asking her for anything. Huh, maybe I should have asked her for more favours. As much as I never agreed with Saber, I had to admit: the room was pretty damn dull.

"Ah…this bath is praiseworthy!" a content and relaxed voice sounded from beside my bed, through a pair of drawn curtains, "Praetor, are you sure you do not want to soak in this luxurious bath as well? In my time, peasants would kill for such an-"

"No, Saber. For the last time, I do not want to."

And herein lay the second fact: Saber had absolutely no sense of placement whatsoever. How she took control and made the bath right beside my bedside was completely beyond me. And was it an ancient hero thing to ask two people of different genders to get in the same bath?

Luckily my hormonal control is great.

"Have you calmed down yet, Praetor? Or are you still thinking about that?"

I heard water splashing lightly as Saber popped the question. I knew what she was asking me about, and it was most definitely not about Shinji anymore (we agreed to stop talking about it already). My guess she was probably asking about what _that woman in the red biker jacket _said to me previously.

"I don't know Saber," I confessed to my servant through the translucent drapes, "I guess, being not totally over Shinji's death and all, it still kind of struck a nerve in me. I just hope it wouldn't affect me…us, in the long run."

"I seriously can't afford any mistakes from here on."

I could see the shade of Saber's head glancing in my direction before turning away once, the shadow making out a slight nod. Even as she took her bath, Saber knew the words struck a cord, and she's been trying to calm me down ever since. I appreciate the effort she took…

But sometimes, there are certain things that won't be easy for me to shake off.

**Previously**

"_Hmm, it seems that some of my former glory has been retained…" Saber nodded as she relished the afterglow of the alteration, "splendid job, Praetor, and keep up the consistent work." _

_Aoko had passed me some bath programme, so maybe I should try it out, I thought as I fiddled with the chip in my hand. With the alterations now done, I supposed that Saber would like to rest a little…_

"_I know you're eager to try out that programme I sent you. I mean, of course you would, its custom made!" Aoko grinned before nudging me in the ribs, "but ah, don't get to carried away with your 'bath' alright? I know young kids like you have hormones ablaze, but its good to lay low and keep your head cooled for awhile…"_

"_Thanks, but no thanks Aoko," I deadpanned at her statement, earning a laugh from the redhead, "Well then, I'll be off. Saber, lets go…"_

"_I heard some voices, I thought it might be you kids and that…thing."_

_In an instant, Aoko's bright mood dampened at the arrival of a certain blue haired woman, pulling from what seemed to be a cheap pack of Chinese cigarettes and lighting it up, "The dumb master and his servant, eh? Looks like you survived without much of a scratch."_

"_Well," Saber took no time in attempting to grab her attention, "if you must know, it was due to my efforts that Praetor was able to gracefully finish the battle in one deft stroke. Without my superior skills, the battle would have gone aghast!"_

_Though I did think that one deft stroke was stretching it a bit._

"_Hello, sister," the red head spat as Touko came into full view, "playing around with your guest again?"_

"_You're one to talk about playing around."_

_I signalled to Saber for us to quickly get out of there, lest we were blown to smithereens should these two start some kind of war in the church. Saber seemed to understand the situation as well, making quick steps as we started to get out of the church. Just when we were about halfway out…_

_I saw her._

_A woman in short cut black hair, wearing a red biker jacket that covered the top of her sky blue kimono. The empty eyes and the bored look…and the aura that sent my spine up in shivers. _

_That woman who stopped mine and Shinji's fight back in the hallway._

"_Praetor, do hurry and stop staring at the woman," Saber tugged hard at my uniform sleeve, "I don't know what strange interests you have in those women, but do remember we…I have a bath that needs to be set up."_

"_Shu..shut up Saber…."_

_What's this feeling, I nearly cursed aloud as the woman made her way toward the church entrance, was she an NPC…no, I don't think so. NPC's don't converse like that with others, NPC's usually have some form of standard look unless they were custom ones…_

_NPC's…don't look like they could kill me in an instant._

"_Oh, its you again."_

_Before I even could register anything, the woman was standing right beside my servant and I. Saber's eyes darted around, as if scanning for a servant. _

_That was the second odd thing, there was no servant._

_Raising her eyebrow, the woman merely sighed as she walked past us, closing her eyes as she did. Just as she placed her hands on the doorframe, I heard her direct her words at me._

"_What are you killing for?"_

* * *

><p>Her words shook me to the very core…the chills in my spine only got worse the more I thought about it. The reasons as to why I fight, the question engulfed me once more. I could not take the pressure. Why was it, that whenever I try to do something, everything else seems to stand in my way? Was it too much to as for a peace of mind? Was this what war really meant?<p>

"I have finished Praetor," Saber called from behind the drape, "you may pull open the drape now, though I never saw a need for it in the first place."

I shook my head hard and slapped my cheek once. Right, I steeled my will and hardened my resolve, I can't let one comment get to me, it makes me look weak. My servant's being strong for me, I have to be strong as well.

Grabbing the curtains, I tore it open in order to let some ventilation through…

"…"

"Hmm? Praetor, you want to take a bath now? Or were you just planning to clear up the program?" Saber asked as if there was no problem at all, "Praetor? Your face is turning red, are you alright?"

*SWISH*

At her last statement, I pulled the drapes back, not caring if it cut off my ventilation or not, and turned my back against it. Oh gosh, this servant of mine. I knew she was likely to be some sort of battle maniac, and a very egoistic one at that. But, did she not have the decency to put on SOME DAMN CLOTHES?!

Crap, that image was stuck in my head, even though it was only her back. Her hair was untied, letting it cascade down her shoulders. Her pale, petite form really glowed underneath the moon's light, even the glistening drops of water on her…

No! Steel yourself with willpower! I scolded myself, clenching my fists for added effect. She was my servant, and I'm her master, there was in no way should I see her in such lewd manners! Damn it, so much for my good hormonal control…

I heard footsteps coming my way, my guess of who it was pretty much obvious. Dear God, I pray that she has at least put on some clothes!

"My, you sure are a strange one, Praetor," I felt the weight of the bed sink, "you refuse to take a bath, pull open and close the drapes as soon as one action was completed, suddenly start stuttering and your entire face turns red. Tell me, is this another one of your strange 'urban' mannerisms?"

I think its just you not knowing what clothing means.

"If you have a fever, it is a servants duty to check and know. Turn around."

"No, I'm sleeping…HEY! Saber-"

A pair of small and strong arms grabbed my shoulders. Before I knew it, Saber flipped me over, her face directly in front of mine, "Now, I do not have what you people call a thermometer, but this is the least I could try."

As much as I tried, the hand on my forehead could not prove to be a suitable distraction for my epic raging hormones. Neither did it help that she had her lithe form positioned above me, only wearing a bath towel that threatened to fall off if I so much as grazed it. As begin to feel up…er…touch (damn you Rin) my forehead, I could feel the remains of water dripping on me, her warm breath caressing my face…

Oh my gosh, Shin Saeta, STOP being such a damn pervert!

*gulp*

I felt her hand lift off my face, only to have the back of her palm pressing against the sides of my neck.

Gosh…GOSH!

"You seem not to be having a fever, but yet you are so red?" Saber finally clambered of me, folding her arms and scrunching her eyebrows, "it is either from exhaustion, or extreme awe at myself that you could not help but feel embarrassed. No matter, it seems that you are alright, Praetor. Feel free to take a rest if you wish, I'll be changing right over there."

With that, she shifted her weight off my bed and went to the corner of the room. Needless to say, I was pretty relieved that whole episode was over. I mean, I was sure that most men would kill to be in my position. Saber was beautiful, no qualms about that, but I'm just…not used to those kinds of things. Well, yet I can't say I didn't feel the least bit disappointed…I am a guy after all…

"Oh screw this!" I yelled into my pillow, "I'll get some shut eye."

"What was that, Praetor?"

"Nothing Saber! Good night!"

Before more thoughts could plaque my mind, the built up tension and tiredness finally got to my systems as I lay down in slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

**Unknown**

_That night, I was plagued with another dream._

_I dreamt of a high up place, where I could view the world just from that point above. It was like looking down from an aeroplane, the majesty of it being multiplied by a hundred was already tarnishing the description in itself._

_Fields of life, people, wandered the earth, chatting with each other as they passed by. In a field of grass, a small family laying about, talking senselessly about nothing and looking up into the skies, clear and blue while pointing up. _

_I gazed up too, wanting to get a view for myself…_

…_but when I returned my gaze back to the fields, Elysium was gone, and what was displayed before me was hell._

_Like the first dream, fire seemed to raze everything to the ground. The shouts of terror and screams rang in my ears. To my left, something exploded off, and a building slowly crumbled to the ground, soon to be no more than rubble._

_Then I saw it, the thing that made my heart wrench._

_In the midst of the warring hell that placed itself before me, I saw a little girl running across the battlefield. From the looks of it, she was no soldier, she was no fighter, only an innocent girl trying to escape the reality around her._

_Straining my voice, I tried to call out to the girl, but to no avail. This was merely a dream, I knew, but I could not just leave someone like that! _

_Once more I gathered up the air in my lungs, screaming out for the girl to hide as I noticed a dark shadow looming ahead. Through all the heat and blaze, I could make out no proper figure, only a little shadow crumpling to the ground, and more screams of sorrow._

_I was angry._

_I was infuriated._

_I was confused._

_What was going on? War? If so, then why are innocents involved? Why were innocents like the girl being mercilessly slaughtered for no reason._

_I have to do something._

_I have to save them._

_But what can I do? It's just a dream…_

"_Focus."_

_Huh…?_

"_Keep calm, don't lose your head…." The voice said again, "and…"_

_The last thing I saw was a shadowy figure of a man…_

**Daytime **

**Combatants Remaining: 64**

"Praetor! Praetor!"

"AH!"

My eyes shot open and my entire body lurched forward, my servant quickly moving out of the way to avoid a heads on collision.

"Praetor, you were mumbling in your sleep. Initially, I thought you had gone mad," Saber's face turned from that of worry to genuine concern, "then I heard you scream once, twice, and a third time. I feared the worst…was it a dream of the past?"

I could only look dumbly at my servant as she managed the last part. A dream of the past? I could not have known, for my head was still a blank. The back of my shirt and palms felt moist with cold sweat, and my entire being was still mildly trembling.

What was that…?

I looked back at my servant, now fully dressed (oh thank you…), her sword by her side. She must had thought someone had broken into our room and tried to attack me, and judging by the bags under her eyes, she was probably sleeping for awhile too.

"I…don't know Saber…" I lamely answer her after a moment of silence.

"You were in great distress, judging from the tone of your screams and the muffled cries you made," Saber stood up and dematerialised her sword, "I tried to wake you up, but you only struggled more against my grip. Though I know not whether it was my doing…"

"I saw tears."

"I was crying…?"

Oh gosh, that was already the second time my servant saw my cry. First when I killed Shinji, now when I have some stupid bad dream? Could I not look worse in front of my servant? Oh gosh, somebody should just strike me dead were I was…

"Praetor, you need not look so distressed you know? There is nothing wrong with shedding any tears."

Hold it right there, did she just say that?

Saber only grinned more at my dumbfounded face as she continued to speak, "The tears I saw you shed had no beauty in them, yet somehow, though I cannot describe, they were still like pieces of art, holding within them deep meaning and being delicate at the same time."

Did she just come up with that on the spot? I mean…it felt touching yet…it was actually kind of funny when I think back about it.

"Yes…I don't know how to put it into words, but I think I like you, if just a little, more compared to previous times."

*chokes*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I didn't know what caused me to laugh. Maybe it was because she said all of that cheesy, super corny things with such pride and regarded it as such. Or it could have been that she was taking pride in something she herself did not know fully what it was.

Saber looked as if she was about to retaliate to my laughter, question me as to why I was laughing at her speech. However, at the last moment, I saw her stop whatever she was about to say. Instead, the only thing she did was sigh, giving me one of her rare, genuine smiles, "Unsure and confused as you maybe most of the time, Praetor, its bears me much joy when you smile like that."

"Your wish is small, minute even. Soon however, it will blossom into something huge that will outshine all the rest. Remember, it is not that size of the wish that matters, it is the heart that is put into realising that wish that will determine the outcome in the end."

Grabbing my green terminal at the side, Saber held it out in her hand, "A notification was sent earlier, information of the second round. Shall we go?"

I grabbed the terminal from Saber's hands, and stood up, shoving it into my shirt pocket. Giving her a serious glance, I opened my mouth, "You talk a lot, Saber. Now lets go."

"E…Excuse me?! Praetor! Is that all you have to say after my beautiful speech! Praetor! Stop moving so quickly!"

**Hallway**

***The Second Round matches are now available, check the noticeboard for details***

It was still early, so I assumed that no one would be there yet. Still, I wanted to hurry, for the fear of meeting a certain corrupt priest actually irked the daylights out of me.

I quickly brisk-walked down the hall, pushing past a random master who stood by the side. Its not like there was any form of hurry for me to find out my next opponent, since we would eventually end up killing each other within seven days…

...

Wow, the way I said that so casually actually scared me like hell.

"Master, you would do well to watch whoever is in front of you."

"Huh? Why the sudden comment Sa-BUARGH!"

As if an unknown force suddenly appeared, I seemed to have been hit by something hard. Judging by the force of the impact, I'd have to say that person was running at full force. The impact sent my reel-no, flying across the hallway. I swore I could already feel the lump on my forehead…

"Waaah! Why did you bump into me? What did Shizuka ever do to you…"

"Hello…agh…Shizuka…"

Immediately getting up from the floor, the brunette quickly made her way over to me, asking me dumb questions like why I ran into her. I took a good look at her as she fussed over me.

Somehow, I felt rather relieved that she had survived the first round. No matter how ditzy she was and how scary it was that she knew me like that, it was actually nice to see a (somewhat) acquaintance not dying the moment I meet her.

"You really enjoy this woman fussing over you, don't you, Praetor?"

I can't tell if you're smirking or not, Saber, nor do I really want to find out.

"…and…and…Shiiiin! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Shizuka's voice brought my short attention span back to her, "Oh…uh, sorry. You were saying something to me? Sorry, I don't think I caught **a single thing **you just told me."

"Wha..!? You didn't want to hear about how Shizuka won the first battle like it was nothing," she puffed her cheeks and punched my arm lightly, "stupid Shin."

And the she hugs me…

…why are all the women in my life SO DAMN weird and mood-swingy…? I'm scared to get wife…

"But I'm glad Shin is okay, its worrying, you know…?"

"Oh…er…"

Aw damn it, thoughts raced through my head as Shizuka's grip tightened. Luckily no one else sans Saber was around, what was I to do with this girl. First she frets over my safety, and now she hugs me? What does she want me to do, pat her head and say…

"…its okay, quit worrying about me."

Hit pause.

I must have had been out of my mind, did I seriously just pet her head, and tell her not to worry about me? Oh gosh, I just did. Seriously, what was next, someone coming out to tell us that he isn't gonna spoil the moment and make fun of us?

"I really hate to spoil the moment but…"

A familiar flash of red and black blurred my vision for a moment as Shizuka's servant chose to show herself then, "Touching that you survived, but my master needs to prepare, and we don't need you hindering her. Now, master…"

"You stupid servant!"

*thunk*

"Ow…" Shizuka reeled her hand as she punched her servants breastplate, "where were you when Shizuka needed you? After we checked our opponents, you just vanished like that! I was going to run of and find you, but then…"

"Um…dematerialisation, master. Did you already forget that?"

"Geh…?!"

I could see Shizuka's stunned face as her servant reminded her about such a basic fact. Heck, that was why she rammed into me?

So klutzy…

As the servant blatantly ignored me after a sentence and refocused his attention back on his master, I could not help but feel some form of dislike towards this man. Who in the world was he, telling me off like that? I felt angry, bitter when I looked at him, as if he reminded me of someone I hated. Its like…there was something to prove to this guy. Prove that I can survive the war, prove that I'll beat him.

Surpass him.

"Well then," Shizuka cleaned herself and got off me, "Shizuka's gonna go and plan out stuff with my servant! Bye Shin, and congrats on surviving round one~"

"And she's off…" I mumble as the brunette and her servant walked off in the opposite direction, "but man, what the hell is up with that white haired bastard? I've never seen anyone sans Shinji so…arrogant. Talking down to me like I'm trash, who does he think he is!"

"Cool yourself Praetor. It is merely a ruse to anger you, so you cannot concentrate. Let us cast it aside and check for our opponents, yes?"

Right, no time to be getting angry over trivial matters like that.

I quickly made my way to the notice board, only to find that it was empty save for a single, tall man who stood there.

"Praetor…doesn't that man look familiar," Saber, dematerialised, called over my shoulder, "Oh! Isn't that…"

"Yeah," I nod in agreement, "it's the man Shinji insulted."

I noticed that he too was taking a hard look at the notice board, his face intense in concentration. Even as I walked up, I sensed that he already knew I was there, yet did nothing as he stared at the notice board. He must have already known who his opponent was, since the notice board put the faces of each opponent up there as well.

"Hmm…" was the only sound that he made as I stepped beside him, scanning the board for my name. It took awhile to scroll through the huge board, but I finally found my name under the same section as before.

"Let's see, I'm not looking particularly forward to this…" I sighed, "but lets see…Shin Saeta versus…huh!?"

As my finger ran over the name of my opponent, I turned to the side and looked over at the older man, his gaze bearing down on me as well. Taking a last look at the name list, I quickly gave a signal for me and Saber to leave.

In that one instant, I knew and felt, that this battle, would not be as easy as Shinji's

**Elimination Round: 2**

**Shin Saeta VS Dan Blackmore**

**Second Chimeric Lunar Sea**

**Preparation Begin.**

* * *

><p>So this officially concludes the Shinji Arc, and into the Dan Blackmore one. Well, I'll say I'm gonna have fun with this. This was one of the more…fun ones<p>

Review and criticise, it helps me improve!

(no really, IT DOES)


	16. Chapter 13: A Rough Start

VirusChris, thank you for being my loyal reviewer (T_T) It means so much.

Anyway, Dan Blackmore Arc, GO!

PS: I have no excuse for being late, I only say laziness.

Chapter 13: A Rough Start

**Evening, Cafeteria **

"Don't mind me, I'm just dropping by. Continue eating."

I stopped shoving the mapo tofu into my mouth long enough for me to notice that someone, Rin apparently, had taken her seat across me. Odd, why would Rin want to sit next to me, a master no less, and eat lunch with him?

Of course, I couldn't let her know that now could I? She would probably make fun of me or something.

"Never asked you to do anything in the first place," I mutter as I continue putting more mapo tofu into my mouth. By my side, my servant had purchased a similar item. Though…she was actually having a bit of difficulty consuming it, considering how red her face was.

Wonder what Saber usually ate…

"Pa…Praetor!" she managed through another mouthful, "what sort of concoction is this? The taste of this dish is most exquisite, but the taste of it leaves a burning sensation in my mouth! Are you sure this is not some form of trap?"

"Saber, it's mapo tofu. It's supposed to um…spice up your tongue and make you feel like that."

I know, it wasn't the best thing for my servant to show herself in broad daylight, even I would agree. However, Saber kept bugging me that we should eat something to calm our nerves down before we began our preparations. It took awhile for me to convince Saber that the tofu wasn't a trap, and to run back and forth to get a glass of water for her.

"You two seem rather relaxed about the second round," Rin observed us as we ran around with our little ministrations, "I honestly don't think you know who you're dealing with in the second round, do you?" As she ended off, I saw her throw a smug grin in our direction.

She was right, other than his appearance, I knew absolutely nothing about my next opponent. For better or for worse, it was only because my first opponent was someone that I knew that I was able to somehow squeak through the round, but this was different now.

However, if I can judge based on appearances alone, he seemed like some kind of old…retired soldier.

"That's right," Rin nodded as she bit into her bun, "Dan Blackmore, a decorated soldier who's now retired. He's now a sniper from an allied kingdom. Whether he likes it or not, that kingdom is under the Harway Plutocracy. Things like crawling over a mile or sniping an unsuspecting victim…or master, would be like a second nature to such a man."

"Do you get it? He's completely of a different, not to mention higher, calibre than that loser Shinji Matou."

I could see the part about Harway Plutocracy was somewhat forced out. Did Rin really hate Leo and his entire family generation that much? And I pretty much got it about the higher calibre part. The way he looked at me was as if he was trying to figure out how to snipe me down.

"You're seriously in a very messed up situation, you know Shin?" Rin could only shake her head in mild disappointment, "your next opponent isn't one that you should trifle with, yet you're here fooling around with your servant-"

"Well I'm damn heck sorry that I need to eat! If you could kindly fu-"

Ignoring me, Rin continued on, "To top it all, you're probably the weakest master that remains among the sixty four. I'm not trying to preach to you or anything, but you're absolutely dead in the water if you've still got no reason to fight now."

Her way of putting it was odd, and it kind of annoyed me then, but I did get what she was trying to say. Most of the masters here, save for myself, actually had some sort of motivation to spur their game on. It was all about the individual effort and heart, not merely dumb luck alone.

I know myself, I wasn't a person with a very strong resolve, or a seasoned soldier fighting for the sole purposes of helping my superior attain victory...

What DID I have…?

"…I mean, even if your **noble phantasm **is the most powerful thing there is here, you wouldn't be able to get very far without your own individual resolve and motivations," Rin continued as she continued stuffing the bun in her face…

…only to face a very clueless Shin Saeta.

Noble Phantasms? I heard Rider shout something along those lines out during the battle when she summoned that large golden ship. I presumed it was an ultimate attack of some sort but…was it really just that, and nothing more?

Judging from Rin's dumbfounded face, I would guess so. It seemed pretty important, so I didn't even bother as Saber chugged down my whole glass of cold drink.

"Wha…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A NOBLE PHANTASM IS?!" the pig-tailed girl yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone who was inside the canteen to cast their gazes to us momentarily, "It's like…**Excalibur **of **King Arthur **or the **Eight-Fold Blessing of Amaterasu **for **Tamamo-no-Mae. **It's an object or an ability that makes a servant a heroic spirit what they are."

"Calm down, Rin, speak a little slower would you…" I tried to motion for her to sit down, "I'm the newbie here remember? Try and take it with a pinch of salt."

That only seemed to have provoked the now extremely exasperated Rin even more, but did her best to calm and maintain her composure in front of the other masters. After taking a few deep breaths, Rin continued, "If you don't even have one, you are totally not making use of your servant's prowess at all, yet you were able to defeat El Draque…?!"

"And here I thought you had to make use of something special. I guess it really IS your dumb luck, and Shinji's folly."

I could see that Saber was beginning to get agitated about the whole 'noble phantasm' and dumb luck thing, mostly the latter. I sighed and leaned back into my chair as my servant finally raised her hand in protest, "Please, our victory in the first round was not because of luck, but because of my splendid skill and a pinch of my master's assistance. It is not surprising that one such as yourself would not know how to appreciate such a battle even if you had witnessed it. A noble phantasm? Something like that is not need to be shown to such imbeciles!"

"Whoa, Saber. Don't you think you took it a little TOO far?"

"Do you want a woman like her to say such things about a glorious being such as myself, or are you going to prove to her that I can hold my ground?"

I couldn't tell if all the self praise words were on purpose or not.

"Well, it's not my fault if you don't want to take precautions," Rin stood up, taking her tray with her, "and another thing. Just because you defeated someone, doesn't mean you're going to forget everything about them right? Try and review information on your past enemies, it'll make you think what you should do from now on."

"Well then, hopefully, I won't be seeing you around much."

* * *

><p>"Oh my freaking gosh the damned NERVE of that girl!"<p>

"Master, aren't you being a little too pensive about this?"

Letting out a long sigh, I turned to face my servant, who had then returned to her usual calmer demeanour. Well, I guess it was true that Rin's words did hit me where it hurt, and I was royally ticked off….Damn it, why was it that my servant always seemed to know how to do things so much better than I could.

I just could not help but still feel frustrated by the fact that I did not know Saber's noble phantasm. After hearing so much about it from Rin and my servant herself, I was really getting curious as to what it really was.

"A noble phantasm, as what the vulture has told you," my red servant placed one hand on her hip and began to go over the details, "is an ability and the symbol of legendary spirits and heroes. If I were to use it, my identity would have surely been known. As much as it irks me that people cannot even tell who I am, it is for the better in a war such as this."

"In time, you will come to witness it, but not against any small fry in the first round. Anticipation will only serve to sweeten it until the time I expose it."

Damn…

Well, I guess one way or the other Saber might have been right. Any smart master or even a person with relatively good knowledge of world history would be able to figure out the identity immediately through the use of this noble phantasm.

Guess it would take awhile for me to learn her identity then, seeing as she was so stubborn about me not knowing.

*BEEP BEEP. The primary cipher key has been generated*

Wow, about time that message came in. I was getting a little worried that the system had automatically disqualified me from the war or something. I guess it'd be rude too to press Saber on about any other things about the noble phantasm, if she was going to show it to me anyway.

"Well then, shall we be off Master?"

"Right."

Signalling for Saber to dematerialise, I quickly turned on my heels and headed into the arena-

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

-only to be halted by the tiger…um, Fujimura-sensei.

"SHIN, SHIN, SHIN, SHIN, SHIN!" Taiga's mach 5 running speed nearly caused me to be knocked off my feet save for my quick dodging skills.

*BANG*

"Eh…sensei…" I squat down to her seemingly comatose form, "are you there? You're not…dead yet I hope…?"

Well…I didn't suppose NPCs could off and die, but seeing how much that always happened to Taiga (the trip on floor, not dying!), I actually became pretty damned concerned about her.

"Sensei," I nudged Taiga a bit with my shoe, "Are you alright? You really shouldn't lie down on the floor…you're gonna…obstruct the passage way…"

Oh for the love of…

"One-two. TAIGA SENSEI!"

"RAWWWR!"

Yeah, all it took for her to wake up was one little call of the word Taiga and sensei would jump up and attempt to rip my head to shreds. Well, at least I know she was not dead.

I must say though, it did take me awhile to settle her down after the uh…name calling.

"Ah! That's right Shin!" Taiga palmed her hand as if remembering something important, "is it alright if your poor, sweet teacher asks you to help her do something again? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

Raising my hands before she started to beg me, I motioned for her to simmer down, "Okay okay, sensei! Don't beg! You know that I'm pretty willing to help you, considering it'd make me think less of a war that I'm fighting in to kill people…"

Her acts of childishness did tug a small smile at my lips though. Even if I never said it, I always found our sensei quite endearing. Even though I know now that she was merely an NPC, I think its still nice to help her out once in awhile.

"Alright you see," Taiga began in a very detective-like manner, "I was walking back to the office one day, and I wanted to share a box of persimmons with the rest of the NPC teaching staff. HOWEVER, when I reached for my table…"

"IT WAS ALL GONE!"

I uh…see…?

"I don't know how this keeps happening, but I suspect that it might have landed up in the arena again," Taiga nodded as she pointed at me, "that is why I want YOU, and your servant, to help me retrieve my box of persimmons."

How did all of her things land up in the arena? I mean, I don't even understand how that worked! Was the moon cell trying to play elaborate pranks on us…?

However, Taiga's eyes looked so pleading right there and then. Even though she was just a programmed NPC, I bet the system tried to programme some sort of 'side quest' function inside and bam, out came the Taiga of Tsukimuhara Academy.

Well, not much I could do could I?

"Alright, sensei, I get you," I sighed in defeat, causing light to spark in her eyes, "I'll help you again, but only because I owe you, not for anything else."

"YES!" Taiga pumped her fists in the air and leapt up, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! And don't say you 'owe me', Shin. You're making yourself sound like some kind of male tsundere."

I nearly choked.

I, am NOT a tsundere!

However, before I could speak any further, the rather ecstatic Taiga shot off like a bullet, slamming the door behind the staff room doors shut.

"My…" my red servant gave a small whistle, "that situation escalated rather quickly."

"Oh, you don't say?"

Rolling my eyes a little at Saber's off-hand comment, I noted Taiga's request down in my terminal and headed for the arena. I just hoped that I didn't have to encounter Dan and whoever his servant was so soon cause I didn't really want to be sniped down so fast.

However, as I neared the arena entrance, I could hear a couple of voices.

"So it's already the second round. I hope this time you would follow my orders clearly."

That voice was definitely that of Dan Blackmore. Deep, aged and laced with decades of experience. The second, younger and spunkier voice however, I definitely knew it was a first. From where I stood, it sounded like they were having some kind of argument.

Straining my hearing, I forced myself to listen as Dan carried on, "I will not tolerate any insubordination attempts this time round. We may have pulled through in round 1, but so did our first opponent despite his amateurish looks."

"No more acting on your own like in round one. Winning battles would prove fruitless if we end up falling."

"Yeah yeah, the 'subordinate' gets it already," the second, younger voice let out what seemed to be a half-hearted sigh, "Our only goal would be that they die right? Simple stuff like that, you don't gotta worry yourself off like that. Geez, you old man, you can be such a pain in the ass at times, you know that?"

"Let's just get in there already."

It seemed to me that both Dan and his servant never really saw eye to eye. If this meant anything like the first round, I hoped this lack of proper cooperation would give me the upper hand.

However…I also needed to make sure they were not too sneaky.

"Saber."

At my call, my servant dematerialised, "Could you help me detect if the enemy placed up some form of magic barrier or trap outside the arena? I'm sounding paranoid, but I really want to make sure they don't pull another Shinji on us."

"At ease, Praetor."

Stepping forward, my servant placed her hand against the arena entrance and closed her eyes. For the first few moments, Saber remained motionless, her breath steady and her posture firm. However, her emerald eyes suddenly flashed open and her slim hand hastily drew away.

"A magic barrier?"

"I do not think so," the red servant furrowed her eyebrows, "the malice that I sense does not come from the exterior. However, some seemingly poisonous force seems to be at present within the arena. Though in all honesty, what is there to fear? He may have made it passed the first round, but from what I can tell, he seems no more than a walking jester."

Disregarding nearly all of my servant's boisterous boasts, I carefully pondered the earlier portions of her speech.

A kind of poisonous aura? My first immediate thought would be that Dan's servant was a Caster, but I had to keep on my toes. After all, I had nearly mistaken Shinji's Rider to be an Archer, and I really did not want something like that to happen again.

"Alright then," I gestured toward my servant, "guess we'll give it a shot, and we kind of need the triggers anyway. Just keep your guard up at all times in case he springs some kind of trap."

"Huh. Despite the way he sounds, I do not think he would stoop as low to pull a surprise strike."

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chimeric Lunar Sea<strong>

Drawing her sword almost immediately upon entry, Saber took her stance right in front of me as we came through the warp panel. She was crouched slightly and I could visibly see her grip tighten around the red blade, staying as alert as ever.

Throughout the silence, I made a quick point to note if there was anything unusual in the arena.

"Huh…" Saber's eyes narrowed the straight path before us, "there is an air of ill intent, but I sense no immediate danger. Master, I think we should be able to proceed as per normal."

A let out a sigh at Saber's reassuring words. The last thing I really needed was a huge surprise on the first day of the week.

"Okay, let's get moving-"

!

Not even taking two steps forward, a sudden wave of nausea struck me hard, rooting me into the ground.

"Agh! This scent," Saber gritted her teeth in response to the change in atmosphere, "this is poison! What a cowardly trick used on…master? MASTER!"

Placing my hands against my mouth, I felt the urge to throw up rise fast. Unfortunately, in this virtual world, it allowed me only to release a sick gurgling sound as I dropped to one knee, the poison fast overtaking my senses.

Forcing my head up, I could only see in my line of vision vague shades of black and purple, made only worse as countless 1's and 0's appeared as well. I tried to move myself a little, but that was only with so much effort before I felt myself wanting to fall to the ground again.

Noticing my physical abilities falter, Saber quickly caught me before I fell again, "Master, speak! I cannot have you fall like this!"

Unfortunately, the only reply I could give her was a rasped "Guh…" and even that had hurt to do.

"Good, you are not among the dead yet," my servant heaved my over her shoulders, "we shall make a hasty retreat-"

"D-don't!"

Even with my degrading stamina, I knew one thing was for certain. The poison had to be stopped there and then. If we left it alone, I would enter exhausted every time and not be able to obtain the trigger.

And if that happened…

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my mind, thoughts of myself getting deleted and disqualified just because I could not obtain the trigger.

I have to stop the poison…

Meeting my gaze, it seemed that Saber did not take long to understand what her master wanted. One hand gripping her blade and the other supporting a Shin Saeta that would give out anytime soon, the two of us trudged into the poison filled lunar sea.

I have no excuse for my lateness.

* * *

><p>I am sorry D:<p>

On a later note, HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR GUYS :DDD

I like reviews :3


End file.
